Descongelando un corazón
by MirrAniy
Summary: El típico cliché donde Hans regresa a ser empleado de Elsa xD Sirviendo un té, haciendo una cama, pasearse por el castillo sin ninguna razón lógica...es como Hans debe aprender su lección. La inquebrantable frialdad de Elsa, el desdén de Anna y Kristoff; la molesta compañía de Olaf, la amistad de una chica aguerrida y nuevos sentimientos serán sus compañeros en este viaje.
1. Regresó el pasado

Tenia tremendo dolor en las muñecas, consecuencia de las esposas que le obligaron a llevar durante el viaje. Una luz cegadora lo golpeo violentamente al bajar del barco, entrecerró los ojos y camino rumbo al muelle.

-Su Majestad, reina Elsa de Arendell- le anunció una voz un tanto familiar al pisar el suelo. Él aún intentaba acostumbrar los ojos a la luz del Sol, por lo tanto decidió ignorar el anuncio.

-Muestra respeto, imbécil- le reprendio uno de los guardias que sujetaban fuertemente sus brazos. Con un enorme esfuerzo debido al dolor corporal, hizo un intento de reverencia.

-Su Majestad-dijo con voz ronca.

Si sus ojos le hubiesen permitido ver el rostro de la soberana, su alma habría sido penetrada por el odio que su mirada expresaba.

Para Hans la situación era humillante, para Elsa era insoportable. Durante ese tiempo le aliviaba la idea de no volver a ver ese hermoso y demoníaco rostro de nuevo. Sólo quería dejar el pasado en el pasado, empezar de nuevo. Pero tenerlo de nuevo ahí complicaba todo, no sólo por lo que hizo, si no porque lamentablemente ella también probó de su veneno, aquél día en que decidió perdonarle la vida.

 _-..se ha decidido no tomar represalias en su contra, y dejar en manos de su reino lo que a su castigo concierne._

 _Concluyó Elsa, arrugó el entrecejo con cierta molestia al ver la sonrisa de lado del príncipe._

 _-Gracias por su compasión, majestad- respondió en tono sarcástico sin apartar la mirada de la ventana que estaba a su derecha._

 _Verlo así, con esa actitud, provocó en Elsa un gran odio. Su elegante ropa de príncipe encantador estaba sucia, desordenada; se encontraba en una celda en calidad de prisionero, su vida pendía de un hilo...y no mostraba algún signo de remordimiento. No imagino que se encontraría con un verdadero monstruo._

 _-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin pensar- ¿por qué jugar así con los sentimientos de una persona como Anna? ¿por qué hacerle daño a alguien tan dulce e inocente?_

 _No le interesaba en absoluto lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a ella, para la reina de las nieves sólo era importante su pequeña hermana._

 _-Anna es alguien imposible de no amar ¿cierto?- dijo él cómo si pensará en voz alta- dulce, energética, positiva, alegre... No se merece tanto sufrimiento._

 _-Entonces ¿por qué le hiciste eso? El sureño soltó una leve risilla, giro un poco el cuerpo y al fin la vio a los ojos._

 _-Majestad,no creo que esto sea prudente- advirtió Kai al sentir la temperatura descender un poco._

 _-Es curioso que justo la persona que abandonó a la pequeña Anna sea quién me pregunté eso._

 _-No tiene punto de comparación..._

 _-¿No? Veamos ¿por qué ignorar a una persona cómo Anna? Si mal no recuerdo, ella se pasó toda su niñez sola, buscando la compañía de una hermana que un día sólo la alejó y jamás le explicó el por qué._

 _-Era para protegerla...- se defendió Elsa apretando los puños._

 _-¿Todo fue sólo para protegerla? También huyó de la fiesta a quién sabe dónde, dejándola confundida y sin darle siquiera una explicación...¿para protegerla? protegerla, exactamente ¿de qué? Ella se quedó muy mal, incluso la acusaron de monstruo. Usted la dejó con todo un pueblo asustado y una enorme culpa, todo porque ella solo quería vivir con las puertas abiertas, y usted a cambio de su añoranza le pidió que se fuera...Y aún así tuvo el descaro de hacerse pasar por víctima._

 _-¡Tú no entiendes nada!_

 _-Su majestad, yo creo que...- balbuceó Kai. La nieve estaba empezando a hacer acto de presencia en esa pequeña celda._

 _-¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó un guardia, que se alarmo al sentir frío._

 _-No te atrevas a juzgarme._

 _-Entonces, no me juzgue usted a mí.- resolvió regresando su atención a la ventana._

 _-No somos iguales._

 _-¡Ah, no! Claro que no. Usted tenía toda la justificación del mundo para actuar de ese modo. ¿Acaso no se preguntó todo lo que sufrió Anna para llegar hasta usted? Pero claro ¿por qué hacerlo si estaba tan ocupada en sus propios asuntos? ¿que más daba ignorar a su hermana, congelar su corazón, si lo importante era mantener toda su situación bajo control?- esta vez se giró y avanzó unos pasos- ella solo pedía un poco de amor, majestad, por eso fue tan fácil persuadirla. Si usted hubiera dejado de ser tan egoísta, podría haber resuelto todo muy rápido._

 _-¿Como se atreve a llamar al miedo egoísmo? Yo no quería lastimarla..._

 _-¿¡En serio?!- interrumpió él con tono burlón- al abandonarla no la lastimó ¿cierto?_

 _-No la abandoné..._

 _-No, claro que no._

 _-Deje de intentar hacerme ver cómo un monstruo, todos aquí sabemos que el único sin corazón aquí eres tú._

 _-Me alegra saber que usted tenía el corazón suficiente para dejar a su pueblo desprotegido. No sabe como me reconforta saber que todo lo malo que hizo usted tiene toda la justificación del mundo porque tiene corazón y estaba muy asustada..._

-Vamos- ordenó Elsa cortante, dándose la vuelta y caminado hacia su carruaje. Ese sólo era el inicio de una larga temporada.

 **¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, así que espero les guste. Sólo quiero aclarar que, aunque amo el Helsa, hay un poco de Hanna en mí :v esque Anna es mi personaje favorito, y bueno Hans...xD aún así soy Kristanna y Helsa forever. Sólo quería aclarar por si alguna vez notaban un comportamiento extraño en el setsi pelirrojo.**

 **Otra cosa, este fic es diferente al resto en sólo una cosa. Por lo regular siempre es Hans el que se enamora primero, el celoso, el urgido, el psicópata xD y aquí va a ser un poco al revés. Ya verán porque.**

 **¡Chao! \·θ·/**


	2. Inició el día

**El día comienza**

* * *

Caminaba con seguridad hacia el estudio, sintiendo a sus espaldas a los tres hombres que la seguían.

Abrió sin reparos la enorme puerta, se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se sentó con elegancia. Ahí se encontraba Anna, tal y como Hans la recordaba, pero ahora con una expresión de desdén y rencor. Él en respuesta le sonrió, ella apretó los labios y arrugó la nariz. Una mueca bastante adorable. A su lado había unos sirvientes, los había visto antes, durante su estadía en el castillo.

-Supongo que esta al tanto de lo que esta haciendo aquí- la voz de la reina le hizo volver a poner su atención en lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sólo lo fundamental.

-¿Disculpe?

-Sólo se que he venido a trabajar- respondió escogiéndose de hombros.

La joven abrió un cajon y extrajo un papel.

-Hans Westergárd-anunció leyendo la carta- su padre, el rey de Las Islas de Sur, ha solicitado que el pueblo de Arendell le otorgue el perdón por los actos cometidos en el pasado en nuestra contra ¿no es así?

Hans hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Para ello usted va a... ofrecer, ciertos servicios en el palacio.- se detuvo esperando la afirmación de Hans, al no obtener respuesta, prosiguió.- Las cuales van desde ser mi mayordomo personal, hasta, incluso, limpiar las caballerizas. Sin poner resistencia, con disponibilidad y amabilidad, en un lapso de dieciocho meses.

-Incluso las cosas más estúpidas- completo Anna con burla.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo haré, todo, sin oponerme.- le respondió.

-Eso es lo que se acordó con su padre- continuó Elsa, intentando acelerar el proceso- si usted llega a fallar antes del tiempo establecido será regresado a su país, perdiendo definitivamente su título real y con la prohibición total para entrar en territorio de Arendell.- enfatizó para dejárselo bien claro.

-Me parece bien.- respondió él con tranquilidad.

-Si llegase a cumplir con todo lo que se le ordene y cómo se le ordene, sin que yo reciba queja alguna por parte de ningún miembro de palacio, usted será liberado el 25 de diciembre del año próximo. Recuperando su título y...- le costaba un poco nombrar esto último- con una libertad LIMITADA por mí, para visitar nuestra nación.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- anunció con galantería.

-Y aunque no lo estuvieras...- gruñó entre dientes Anna.

-Una última cosa- dijo Elsa levantándose de la enorme silla.

Rodeó el escritorio y le indicó a su hermana que se le acercará. Esta última se posiciono a su lado, y con un movimiento rápido y ágil la reina le congeló el cuerpo al príncipe dejando libre solo su cabeza, su acción tomo por sorpresa a todos.

-Si usted se atreve siquiera a pensar en atacarnos...- avanzó unos pasos hasta estar un poco más cerca, ambos pudieron percibir el olor del otro. Hans levantó la barbilla en una muestra de arrogancia, podía haber sido enviado para cumplir con una humillante condena, pero eso no lo haría rebajarse, tenía demasiado orgullo para mostrar un poco de miedo ante aquel par de...mujeres.

-Si intenta pasarse de listo e idear un plan en contra de mi hermana o mía, créame, no seré tan considerada de nuevo.- su voz sonaba segura, fría y firme. Cualquiera se hubiera intimidado, pero no él, no el príncipe con el corazón de hielo.

-No espero que lo sea, majestad.- escupio con altaneria.

Elsa movió con gracia los dedos y removio el hielo de su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente empapado.

-Gerda- llamó suavemente al tiempo que regresaba junto a su hermana- muestrele al nuevo mayordono su alcoba.

-Y no se olvidé de mencionarle sus tareas- pidió alegremente Anna, guiñandole un ojo.

-Como desee alteza- hizo una leve reverencia y le quitó las esposas a Hans.

"Al fin" pensó con alivio.

Gerda dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, él, en cambio se quedó justo donde estaba.

-Anda, muchacho, vamos.- le apresuró la anciana.

Hans la miró por encima del hombro y soltó un suspiro.

-Su majestad, alteza. Con su permiso.- dijo hacia las jóvenes, debía empezar a acostumbrase a hacer eso cada vez que estuviera en sus presencia. Ellas lo ignoraron por completo, dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventana.

Giró sobre sus talones y siguió a la amable señora.

-Vaya hijo de...

-Anna- le reprendio Elsa suavemente.

La menor de las hermanas bufó y se alejó, sentándose en el suelo, cerca del escritorio. Una vieja costumbre que había adquirido cuando niña, en los días de eterno aburrimiento en que sus padres trabajaban demasiado y ella no tenía nada con que entretenerse.

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso en el que pudo haber pasado si tú nunca hubieras evitado ese matrimonio- le comunico pensativa a su hermana mayor.

Elsa apretó los ojos.

-Si él y yo estuvieramos casados. ¿Qué te habría dicho si le hubieses permitido una audiencia? Peor aún...-recargo la cabeza en el asiento de la enorme silla, cómo solía hacerlo con las piernas de su padre en la niñez. Cerró los ojos con ensoñacion- Te imaginas ¿qué habría dicho papá sobre mi decisión? Y ¿mamá?- rió suavemente- ¿qué tal si él hubiera logrado acercarse a ti? Y...

-Anna- interrumpió Elsa con un poco de brusquedad- no tiene sentido ponerse a pensar en los "hubiera". Y menos ahora.

-No puedo evitarlo, Elsa. Con Kristoff a mi lado a veces me cuesta imaginar la felicidad en un modo en que él no este, y llegan a mi mente todas esas preguntas. Si pude haber sido feliz con Hans, si mamá y papá eran ese amor que tanto te mendigaba y buscaba externamente...- suspiró. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se quedó observando un punto vacío.

¿Que pudo pasar si sus padres no hubieran olvidado que tenían otra hija? ¿si Elsa hubiera respondido a su llamado sólo una vez?

Había algo dentro de Anna, algo que empezaba a ser pesado y estorboso.

Hans se masajeba el cuello mientras caminaba, el dolor era verdaderamente molesto. Llegaron a la enorme cocina apenas unos segundos después de haber salido del estudio. El castillo estaba mayoritariamente oscuro, lo que le debería darle un tono triste, pero no. Ese era uno de los lugares más cálidos que habia pisado jamás.

-¡Sugelly!- gritó Gerda a nadie en particular.- ¡Sugelly!- volvió a llamar.

Una joven, de pelo y ojos bastante oscuros salió de entre la multitud. Su rostro estaba sudoroso, su cabello desordenado y su ropa extrañamente sucia.

-Ay, muchacha ¿cuándo aprenderás?- suspiró la anciana.

-Eso mismo me preguntó yo todas las mañanas- respondió ella con un leve tono sarcástico.

Ambas sonrieron.

-Mira, él es el nuevo sirviente- dijo señalando al pelirrojo. Aunque el adjetivo fue pronunciado de una manera muy natural y sin desprecio, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, y un poco humillado.

-Prin...Hans Westergárd- se presentó con una inclinación de cabeza. La joven le respondió con el mismo gesto, algo sutil y elegante para tratarse de una simple cocinera.

-Sugelly Kathleen- se presentó ella a su vez.

En la alta sociedad el hecho de presentarse a sí mismo era visto de muy mala manera, pero en aquella cocina esas formalidades parecían ser totalmente inútiles.

Se oyeron unas risillas, a las que se le unió la de Gerda.

-Vamos muchacha, no te he llamado para que...mejor sólo muestrale su recámara, consíguele algo de ropa y prepárale un baño ¿tibio?- le preguntó a el ojiverde.

-Yo no quisiera ser una molestia- dijo con tono incómodo.

-Será mejor que aproveché, le aseguró que después de mañana no volverá a gozar de la suerte de ser el nuevo- le sugirió con tono alegre la joven.

-Mayormente fría, por favor- anunció.

Ambas mujeres rieron.

-Ni lento, ni perezoso ¿eh?- le reprendio dulcemente Gerda.

-Muy bien, sigame.- le indicó Sugelly, pasando a su lado y saliendo del lugar.


	3. Trabajo, trabajo

**Trabajo, trabajo.**

Sin duda se sentía más aliviado, ya no tenía kilos de suciedad en el cuerpo. El dolor era apenas perceptible, la cama era bastante cómoda y se sentía muy cálido. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y...recordo su situación. Giró y miró el viejo techo.

Aunque se haya bañado con los más caros jabones y tuviera los mejores trajes dentro de su baúl, en ese catillo no era más que un sirviente. Un insignificante y vil sirviente. ¡Ah, su hermano se las pagaría! Si él no le hubiera metido en la cabeza a su padre esa estúpida idea, probablemente estaria en el territorio marítimo de algún exótico país...

Se oyeron unos débiles golpes en la puerta, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Adelante- dijo con voz somnolienta.

-Buenos días, príncipe.- saludo Sugelly entrando en la habitación.

-Buenos días, princesa.- respondió frotandose los ojos.

La chica soltó una leve carcajada.

-Espero haya dormido bien.

-Lo suficiente.

-Esta es su ropa- indicó acomodando el bulto en una orilla de la cama.

Hans se incorporó, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo. La mujer que tenía delante suyo no se parecía en nada a la fémina que recordaba. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un rápido pero agraciado moño, que no evitada que algunos cabellos rebeldes se salieran de su lugar; lo cubría con un pedazo pequeño de tela y su blanca piel estaba limpia de sudor y mugre. Su uniforme, de un azul algo apaco, estaba impecable, el delantal parecía haber sido hecho con tela de leche por su blancura, su cintura era apretada por un grueso listón de un azul más oscuro al resto, acentuando levemente sus curvas.

Pero al parecer no sólo la dama era objeto de atención, Hans la atrapó justo en el momento en que miraba discretamente su pecho. Él levanto una ceja, y contrario a lo que esperaba, ella le sonrió y no hubo ni un rastro de rubor.

-No se demore- le advirtió mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Cerró la puerta lentamente, dejándolo sólo.

-Que descarada- bufó saliendo de la cama.

Tomó la primera prenda del uniforme, una camisa bastante simple, e inicio a vestirse. Estuvo listo apenas unos segundos después, peinó distraídamente su pelo y se observó. Debía admitir que se veía bastante bien con esa ropa, lo único que descuadraba eran las botas: altas y elegantes. Tal vez a la chica se le olvidaron los zapatos. Hizo su cama, y salió de la habitación, se quedó pensando con la mirada al frente. ¿A dónde debía ir?

-Veo que le gusta acatar ordenes- oyó comentar a la melodiosa voz de Sugelly. Giró un poco y la encontro sentada a unos metros de la puerta. Se incorporó ágilmente y caminó unos pasos.

-Sigame, es hora del desayuno.- le ordenó.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Pronto serán las cuatro de la mañana.

-Vaya- susurró.

-Sí, bueno ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Continuaron en silencio, la chica caminaba velozmente, pero a Hans no le era difícil seguirle el ritmo.

-Pensé que tomaría un baño- comentó por sobre el hombro la joven.

-Sólo me baño de noche.

El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia unos minutos, hasta que una idea loca inundó la pelirroja cabeza del mayordomo.

-Y, dígame- sintió unas ganas de reir anticipadas ante lo que iba a decir- ¿aprueba mi pecho?

No pudo ocultar la sonrisa maliciosa que se formó a causa de su impertinencia.

-Bastante agradable a la vista- respondió despreocupadamente la dama.

El ojiverde rió.

-Me alegra que le guste.

-Me alegra que le importe mi opinión.

-Resuelvame una duda ¿le parece perfecto?

-No hay nada perfecto.

El joven hizo una exclamacion de sorpresa.

-¿Cree que necesito mejorar algo?- preguntó con una fingida preocupación.

-¡Claro!- dijo ella girándose- permita que se le admire en silencio. Monsieur, no es de buena educación hacer este tipo de cuestionamientos a una jovencita ¿se da cuenta en la incómoda situación en que la pondría?- chasqueo la lengua.

-Es sólo una forma de hacerles pagar por curiosas- contraataco él sonriente.

-¡Pero que malvado es!- expresó ella con drama, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Y ¿la cocina dónde esta?- preguntó para dar por finalizado el asunto.

-Eso no debería interesarle mucho, nuestro destino es por aquí.- indicó retomando la marcha, permitiendose sonreir al fin.

Rápidamente llegaron a lo que parecía ser un comedor comunitario. Apenas entraron, Sugelly se perdió entre la poca multitud, abandonandolo a su suerte.

-¡Muchacho! ¡por aquí!- lo llamó Gerda desde la distancia. Suspiró con cierto alivio y caminó en dirección hacia la señora.

-Apresúrate a comer, la reina ya va a despertar y tú deberías estar listo para atenderla. Después de ella, a la princesa...pero ahí no habrá demasiados problemas, nunca se levanta temprano. Tal vez incluso alcances a almorzar antes.- le informó apresuradamente.

La comida tenía buen sabor, incluso iba a comer doble ración, de no haber sido porque se le hacia tarde.

-En el almuerzo podrás comer cuánto quieras- le prometió Gerda empujándolo hacia la salida.

Casi le pedía que volará para llegar a tiempo a la recámara de la reina.

-...no tendrás problemas con el agua de su baño, siempre es fría.- le comunicaba- su guardarropa es exactamente igual, así que no importa cuál vestido elijas...deben enseñarte a peinarla

-¿No se encarga de eso su doncella?

-Esas pobres muchachas también tienen vacaciones, y tú serás su remplazo.

Su nariz se arrugó involuntariamente, ese si era el colmo. ¿Qué él peinará a dos mujeres? Y además ¿qué esas mujeres fueran Elsa y Anna?

Le sería verdaderamente humillante soportar eso por dieciocho malditos meses.

-Toca suavemente, no tiene el sueño pesado- le indicó la señora deteniendose frente a una enorme puerta.

Hans acercó su mano y dio unos golpecitos.

-¿Majestad?- llamó- es hora de levantarse.

Dio otro par de golpes.

-¿Sí?- respondió somnolienta Elsa.

-Es hora de levantarse- le dijo una voz extraña.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó un poco más atenta.

-Soy yo majestad, Hans.

-¿Hans?

¿Hans Westergard? ¿Qué estaba él...? Los recuerdos vinieron rápidamente a su cabeza.

-Adelante- dijo levantándose.

El pelirrojo entró titubeante, le clavó la mirada y no se la despegó por algunos segundos.

Elsa se dio cuenta de su estado, tenía todo el pelo revuelto y estaba en ropa de dormir. Un intenso rubor cubrió inmediatamente sus mejillas de porcelana.

-Buenos días- saludo con la mirada baja, no podía mirarlo a la cara.

-Buenos días, majestad.

El silencio reino en el lugar, involuntariamente Elsa ocasionó un leve descendo en la temperatura.

-Voy...- el chico parpadeo un par de veces- voy a prepararle el baño.

Caminó rápidamente, entró al cuarto de baño y poco le falto para azotar la puerta.

Ese pequeño momento de tensión también le resulto incómodo. Puede que fuera todo un conquistador, pero jamás aprendería cómo actuar frente a una mujer tímida en situaciones comprometedoras (aunque aquella no lo fuera del todo) y menos si ella mostraba su incomodidad congelando todo.

Y Elsa...se llevó una mano al pecho e intento tranquilizarse. Él era un hombre, sí, pero era parte de su trabajo, no tenía nada de comprometedor o inmoral.

Inconscientemente jalo un poco hacia abajo el dobladillo de su traje para dormir.

-Su baño esta listo, majestad.- comunico el mayordomo minutos después.

-Gracias- susurró encaminándose al baño, esquivando al muchacho y entrando con rapidez. En cuánto estuvo dentro, puso el seguro.

Esperó unos segundos hasta estar segura de oírlo en movimiento. Le sería imposible acostumbrarse a esa situación.

Se despojo de su ropa, deshizo la destrozada trenza y entró en el agua, enfriandola al instante. Percibió el olor tan característico, al parecer ese hombre sabia como preparar un agua con olor.

Se permitió algunos momentos para relajarse, antes de empezar con la rutina de baño.

Estuvo lista unos minutos después, secó su cuerpo y se hizo un vestido. Lo que menos quería era ser protagonista de una escena más embarazosa con el ex-principe.

Pero al salir se encontró con la habitación vacía. Un vestido, en conjunto con los zapatos, estaban perfectamente acomodados sobre la cama (que ya estaba hecha). Suspiro. Bueno, al menos se evito el mal trago de volver a verlo.

 **No debemos olvidar que la historia se desarrolla en 1800 y tanto, por ello es que el que Hansi viera a Elsa así les resultó incómodo. Era casi como verla desnuda xD**


	4. Bonita estancia

**Bonita estancia**

* * *

"Queda cordialmente invitado.

de Arendell"

Elsa firmó con cuidado aquel documento, lo dobló en tres perfectas partes, colocó la cera y lo selló.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó la vocecilla de Anna.

-Claro, adelante.

La jovencita entró, cerró la puerta y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, señaló su cabello. Pero su hermana mayor estaba absorta en los documentos.

-Elsa- canturreo la pelirroja.

La soberana levanto la mirada, dirigió su atención hacia dónde su hermana le indicaba y la observó detenidamente. Pero no encontró nada diferente: su peinado era el mismo, el tono de cabello también...

-Y ¿bien?- investigo Anna.

-Pues...¡se ve genial!- mintió la mayor.

-¿En serio? ¡Creí que no se me vería bien! Me alegra saber que el "tu hermana no sabe mentir" funciona de maravilla.

Elsa se ruborizó un poco.

-¡Vamos, Elsa! ¡Hasta Olaf lo decifro!

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?- preguntó dándose por vencida.

La menor soltó una exclamacion de fastidio y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Nada, realmente!- confesó con alegría.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces...¡Hans fue quien me peinó!

La reina no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con asombro.

-¡Sí!- respondió con pequeños brinquitos- decidi darle la mañana libre a Mary, casi me arrepiento porque no te imaginas lo difícil que fue ponerme el corsé- empezó a narrar moviendo las manos conforme hablaba- y luego...¡luego apareció él! ¡casi muero de risa! Le dije muy seriamente "Hans- hizo un poco gruesa la voz- mi doncella se siente indispuesta hoy, al parecer usted tendrá que ayudarme con el peinado" ¡oh, Elsa, hubieras visto su cara! Jaja...aunque casi no hubo expresión alguna. Maldito doble cara. Bueno en fin. Me jalaba bastante al intentar deshacer los nudos y se nota que es principiante ¡reinició el peinado dos o tres veces! Pero al final lo logró, me puso no sé que cosa para que estuviera más sedoso. Por un momento creí que me envenenaria por la cabeza, peroo Olaf me dijo que eso era medio imposible, además, aún estoy aquí... ¡Elsa, deberías pedirle alguna vez que te peine a ti! ¡lo hace bastante bien! ¿no crees? ¡tiene manos de niña así que no hay gran diferencia!

Elsa escuchó al principio bastante seria, para luego acabar divertida.

-Anna, ¿no te cansas de torturar al hombre? Lleva un mes aquí y ya lo has puesto a hacer cualquier tipo de barbaridad.- dijo con diversión.

-No, cualquiera.

-¿Cómo?

-Elsa... Hay cosas que aún no le he puesto hacer.

-Ha limpiado tu habitación, la de Kristoff, la de Sven, ha lavado la ropa de todos ¡incluso fue él quien hizo el iglü de Olaf! ¿qué otra barbarie le pondrías a hacer?

-...pues a las mujeres nos pasan ciertas cosas- dijo paseando los dedos por el escritorio- y ensuciamos ciertas cosas que deben ser lavadas...

-¡Anna!- reprendio con vergüenza la mayor. Ambas rieron.

-¿Ves?

-No te atreverías...

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Anna! Eso es algo...

-Sí, ya sé, ya sé. Creo que debo conformarme con la vez que lo puse a bañar a Sven ¿recuerdas? Ja' ¡fue genial! Estaba todo...y el jabón en su...- la princesa entró en un ataque de risa. Que le contagio a su hermana.

Esas risas angelicales, y demoniacas a la vez, eran lo único que se escuchaba por todo el pasillo.

Hans llevaba la bandeja con el té para la reina, pero el destino parecía odiarle lo suficiente para cruzar de nuevo a Anna en su camino. Esa pequeña demonio sádica disfrutaba viéndolo sufrir. Siempre estaba ahí para "verificar" que cumpliera al pie de la letra cada estúpida y abusiva petición.

Lavar su ropa, la de su salvaje novio, bañar al horrible reno ¡y ahora peinarla! ¡su depravada mente parecía no tener límites! Cumplía cada tarea imaginado como sería tener ese bello cuello de cisne entre sus manos y... Pero el tiempo iba pasando, algún día se quedaría sin ideas. Aunque era mejor no retarla, prefería morir con la duda de sí podía ocurrirsele algo más.

Dio tres suaves golpes en la enorme puerta.

-Adelante- permitió la melodiosa voz de Elsa.

Suspiro y pidió a todos los dioses existentes que le dieran un poco de paciencia y fortaleza.

Abrió la puerta con una sola mano, maniobra aprendida por la necesidad. Los primeros días dejaba la bandeja en el suelo, pero un bendito día ese muñeco parlanchin la tiro, el muy bobo casi se derrite...ese hombrecillo del demonio, que sólo lo seguía y no paraba de hablar.

-Su té, majestad.- anunció.

Vio a Anna rodear el escritorio y sentarse en el suelo, cerca de la silla de su hermana.

Caminó hacia la mesita correspondiente para el té y dejó la bandeja con cuidado, sintiendo pesadez en el ambiente por la incomodidad.

Sirvió con cuidado, colocó el azucarillo y se lo acercó a la platinada.

-¿Usted desea alguna taza, alteza?- le preguntó a la princesa.

-Sí, por favor.

-¿Cuántos azucarillos le pongo?

-Tres...no, dos por favor.

Se apresuró a acatar la orden, sirvió un poco de té y le agregó los dos bloquesitos de azúcar.

-Aquí esta- dijo extendiéndole la bebina.

-Gracias.

La chica se llevó la taza a la boca, con la gracia que su título requería, para segundos después hacer una tremenda cara de asco.

-¡Elsa, por Dios! -exclamó poniendo la taza en una esquina del escritorio- ¿por qué demonios tomas agua de calcetines?

Sacó la lengua y la limpio con la manga de su vestido.

-Es sólo té- replicó con diversión su hermana.

Anna se levantó de un golpe.

-Mejor iré por una taza de chocolate caliente...y tal vez después juegue con Olaf, o vaya al pueblo ¿yo qué sé?

-¿Y Kristoff?

La mirada de la pelirroja se ensombrecio.

-Se fue por hielo...y esta vez no quiso llevarme. Ya sabes, por lo del otro día.- se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la salida- siento que exagera, no estuve a punto de morir ni nada, además ya habíamos lidiado con lobos antes...pff. ¡Bueno, nos vemos!

Apenas salió, la reina suspiro y rió levemente. ¿Cómo no querer a alguien tan energética y alegre?

-Parece no cansarse jamás- pensó en voz alta Hans.

-No parece ¡realmente nunca se cansa! Desearía poder tener un poco más tiempo...

-No es su culpa, trabajo es trabajo, si ella no lo entiende...

-¡Eso es lo peor! Ella lo entiende, me comprende, me tiene paciencia... Soy yo la que se culpa por todo, le debo tanto y no le he pagado absolutamente nada.

-Le aseguró que no hay nada que pagar.

La reina suspiró en respuesta. A veces Hans le servía de conciencia sin querer.

Contrario a su hermana, ella quería llevar la fiesta en paz con el muchaco. No intetactuaban mucho, pero al menos él ya sabía lo que necesitaba. Jamás le preguntó por los olores del agua, fue cuestionando a todos los sirvientes para saberlo; sólo le bastó una semana para saber cómo le gustaba el té, incluso se encargaba de rellenar su dotación clandestina de chocolate (oculta en el cuarto cajón de su escritorio).

-Hans...quisiera pedirle perdón por lo que Anna le ha hecho pasar, por todo...

Habló con la mirada puesta en sus papeles, fingiendo concentrarse enteramente en ellos.

-No tiene que hacerlo majestad, ella me lo dejó bien claro "incluso las cosas más estúpidas" ¿recuerda?

-Sí, es sólo que yo sé que ella es algo "pasada" con esas cosas.

-¿En serio? No me lo parecía, aunque empezaré a considerarlo. Aún así, majestad, si algún día necesita que unas manos nuevas la peinen, no dude en llamarme.

Elsa sonrió.

-Puede retirarse- le dijo.

* * *

-Es sencillo- le decía Sven.

-Para ti lo es, no debes pedirle matrimonio a nadie...ni pedir la bendición de nadie...ni comprar ropa para un baile dónde se hara público tu compromiso, qué aún no es del todo real...

-Será mejor que hables ya con Anna- recomendó en reno.

-Sí, tal vez sí.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola**_

 _ **Escribo esto para avisarles que, debido a la poca fama, tiempo e inspiración he decidido no seguir con el fic...**_

 _ **¡Aveda! ¡Te engañé! :v jaja**_

 _ **No, en serio, sólo quería agradecer a las personas que estan siguiendo esta historia. Aunque no lo crean, me alegra que sean pocas, pues esto es más que nada para mejorar mi escritura y bla bla. Al terminar esto espero escribir un Helsa decente xD**_

 _ **¡Gracias!**_

-La princesa Anna es tan bondadosa, por eso me cae de maravilla- comunicó ella poniéndole un sándwich enfrente.

-¡Claro! Para ti es agradable, nunca te ha a puesto a hacer estúpidos trabajos...- gruñó él dándole una mordida generosa al alimento.

-¡Eso sólo lo hace mejor!- rió ella, obteniendo por respuesta un bufido molesto.

Aquella muchacha había cautivado al príncipe de una forma un tanto extraña, como cuando un cazador encuentra una bestia que necesita ser domada, y aún así él la hace más salvaje. Al principio creyó que era una chica rebelde, pero no, amaba las reglas y le gustaba seguirlas; pero era aventurera, estaba hecha de aventura; tan apasionada cómo sólo ella sabía serlo y con una gran inteligencia, añadiéndole ese cinismo y descaro tan impropios.

Y para ella él era un sueño, conocía de sobra lo que había hecho y no le era indiferente, pero había aprendido a ver más allá. No confiaba enteramente en él, ¿cómo hacerlo?, pero tampoco podía ser inmune a ese encanto innato. Todas las noches le pedía que le contará algunas de sus anécdotas en el océano, ella lo escuchaba atenta, haciendo que sus ojos adquirieran ese inconfundible brillo de deseo y anhelacion.

Hans había hecho menos pesada su estadía y Sugelly estaba alimentando su espíritu aventurero. Habían sellado ese lazo con una promesa: América.

La morena dirigió su mirada hacia el balcón, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

-Ella y el joven Kristoff son tal para cual- comentó observando las dos siluetas que la luna contorneaba.

-No lo dudo- respondió él con burla.

-¿No detectas un poco de envidia en el ambiente?- preguntó ella poniéndose una mano en el mentón y fingiendo pensar.

-Sí, no deberías envidiarles nada ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, pero esa biblioteca...- respondió ella con sarcasmo.

El chico exhalo con pesadez y se animo a acercarse a la ventana.

-A veces me siento mal por la reina- susurró ella- es también muy bella, pero esta tan sola...

-Te aseguró que no necesita de ningún hombre a su lado.

-¿Quién se refería a una pareja? Las personas necesitamos más que eso para sentirnos queridos.

-Tiene a la princesa- argumentó él.

-Sólo a la mitad.

-Esta ese molesto hombrecillo...

La chica rió y se alejó.

Hans no apartó la vista de los dos amantes, Anna estaba con su acostumbrada vitalidad, mientras el montañés caminaba con torpeza.

-Un poco injusto que la princesa parezca tenerlo todo y la reina nada ¿no crees?- suspiró.

* * *

-...pero entonces Olaf se cayó, y yo no me detuve, alcé la vista y vi su cabeza volando sobre la mía y su trasero pisándome los talones. Intenté correr más rápido pero obtuve la misma suerte que él y resbalé, haciendo que su cabeza ganará la competencia.- suspiró con resignación- y ¿qué tal tu día?

-Pues...este...bien..sí, bien.- respondió con nerviosismo.

-¿No pasó nada interesante entre las montañas?- preguntó ella acostumbrada a la inseguridad de su compañero.

-No...no ¿qué podía pasar?

-Pues no lo sé...parece que cada vez que yo voy algo "malo" pasa. En la primera ocasión nos siguieron unos lobos y tú perdiste el trineo, después tuvimos que hospedarnos unos días con Oaken por la tormenta de nieve y hace poco otros lobos querían llevarse mi sándwich.

-Esos lobos querían llevarte a ti, no al sándwich- señaló el.

-Da lo mismo- dijo ella restandole importancia con un movimiento de mano.

La pelirroja dio un saltito y se sentó en el borde del balcón, el rubio la siguió, pero él sólo se apoyó.

Volteo a ver a la chica, tan hermosa, con la mirada puesta en ningún sitio específico. La luz lunar le daba un color hermoso a su piel, y el silencio la hacía ver tan serena.

Sus manos empezaron a sudar y su corazón se aceleró.

-Que bella- dijo sin querer.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó ella, girándose y clavando su mirada en la de él.

El rubor subió rápidamente a las mejillas del chico, alejó la mirada y se rasco la nuca.

-La luna...o sea...mírala- señaló tontamente- tan brillante...y...

-¡Oh! Sí, sí que lo es...- la desilusión fue evidente en su respuesta, regresó su atención al cielo estrellado, causándole un poco de culpa al ojicanela.

-Tan única y bella, llena de luz, innalcanzable.- susurró ella.

-Bueno...tú también...ya sabes...no innalcanzable, sino...- intentó arreglar él con torpeza.

La chica abandonó su lugar, se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla con su diminuta y delicada manita.

-Sí, lo entiendo.

Él le agradeció el gesto, sonriendo y acariciando a su vez la pecosa mejilla de ella.

Ambos sintieron unas cosquillas en el estómago. Anna se mordió el labio inferior e intento apartar la mirada, pero el chico ejerció un poco de presión, obligandola a verlo.

La pecosa rió tontamente, Kristoff tomó todo su valor y se acercó con lentitud a los labios de la chica.

Anna abrió los labios con anticipación y Kristoff pudo sentir su aliento. Unió sus labios en un beso inocente, pero se vio obligado a profundizarlo un poco debido a la insistencia de su novia. Apartó su temblorosa mano de la cintura de ella, la metió a su bolsillo, sacó con rapidez un objeto, insertandolo torpemente en el delgado dedo de la princesa.

Ella se apartó con suavidad y observó lo que él le había puesto, abriendo la boca y los ojos tan grandes como le fue posible.

-Anna...¡cásate conmigo!- dijo el rubio, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Por favor?- complemento abriendo los ojos.

* * *

-¡Elsaaaaaa! ¡Eeeeeelsa!.

Anna corría y gritaba por todo el palacio, tan emocionada que creía iba a explotar.

Subió las escaleras tan rápidamente que tropezó dos o tres veces, pero nada le importaba.

-¡Elsa!¡Elsa!¡Elsa!

Tan pronto llegó a la recámara de su hermana, abrió las puertas sin ningún reparo. Encontrando a esta en pijama y peinando su cabello.

-¡Anna! ¿qué...qué pasa?- preguntó algo alarmada, oyendo su agitada respiración y viendo sus acaloradas mejillas.

La pequeña corrió hacía ella y se echó a sus brazos.

-¡Voy a casarme!- dijo con euforia.

-¿¡Cómo?!- preguntó la reina sorprendida.

-¡Sí!- gritó con emoción la pelirroja, apartándose bruscamente del abrazo.

-¡Mira!¡Mira! ¡Miiiraaa!- gritó embarrandole la mano en la cara a su hermana mayor. Ella la tomó con delicadeza , y observó el gracioso "anillo", hecho de plantas y florecillas, que sellaba su compromiso.

-¡Él lo hizo!- aclaró viendo la duda en la cara de la platinada- dijo que perdió el verdadero en las montañas, y que debía darme culquier cosa y que era demasiado tarde para hacer uno de nuevo y que hizo este ¿no es de lo más lindo?

-Oh...Anna ¡estoy tan feliz!- Elsa la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un tierno abrazo.

-Anna...es maravilloso.

-Lo sé.

-Hermana, yo esperó que seas muy feliz- deshizo lentamente el abrazo y le tomó las manos.

-Oh, Elsa, sí que lo seré.

-¡Sí, claro que sí! Sólo...¡mírate!

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de ambas.

-Nuestros padres estarían tan felices- comentó en un susurro la mayor.

-No, Elsa, ellos estan muy felices, dondequiera que estén.

-Sí, es verdad...mañana habrá que visitarlos.

-¡Claro que sí!

Después de un último abrazo, Anna salio dando brincos de felicidad, azotó la puerta tras de sí y dejó sola a la soberana.

Después de un largo suspiro, se abrazo a sí misma y comenzó a reir como tonta, permitiendo que unas lágrimas corrieran por sus blancas mejillas.

¡Su hermana se casaría! ¿qué podría ser mejor? Tanta felicidad en tan poco tiempo, no lo merecía. Si se pudiese morir de felicidad, ella estaría más que enterrada.

Se dirigió hacia su cama, se arropó con cuidado, secando sus ojos; apagó la vela que estaba al lado de su cama y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Siento que no estoy haciendo muy participe a Elsa ¿no creen? Bueno, intentaré meterla un poco más en SU historia xD**

 **A Frozen Fan ¿cómo que no te gusta Sugelly? :v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay que trabajar**

-La comida, las velas, el vino...- Elsa repasaba mentalmente todas las cosas que se necesitarían para el baile. Organizado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, ese acontecimiento daría por iniciada la temporada de bailes en Arendell, el primero en años, el primero en que la Elsa sería realmente participe...y además se anunciaría el compromiso de Anna.

-No debe olvidarse de arreglar las habitaciones para posibles hospedajes- sugirió una voz masculina.

-¿Hospedaje? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender, apartando la vista del papel que tenía en ese momento.

-Hay personas que vendrán de reinos muy muy lejanos...

-Sí, sí lo sé. Yo...- echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se masajeo las sienes.

Había escrito las cartas hace tiempo, pero hubo que escribir más, encargarse de que se mandarán a sus destinatarios; y muy pronto, a responderlas.

-Elsa, yo también podría ayudarte- dijo la princesa asomando la cabeza por la puerta del estudio.

-¡Anna! Este...no, no es necesario. No son tantas cosas.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Tú sólo encárgate de estar más que bella ese día, de bailar hasta que los pies te duelan y de disfrutar.

-Eso no es del todo justo, además...

-¿Ya te sabes todos los bailes?- interrumpió bruscamente a su hermana.

-¿Tengo que aprenderme TODOS los bailes?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es, ya te di el folleto ¿cierto?

-Ya, pero...

\- Y ¿Kristoff? ¿ya sabe bailar?

La cara de la pelirroja se hundió en esa interrogación...

-Es cierto- pensó en voz alta.

-Podrías pedirle a Hans que lo instruya- sugirió señalando al joven que se encontraba a su lado.

Él tuvo que disimular su desconcierto.

-¡Cierto!- corrió hacia el muchacho y le tomó el brazo sin ninguna propiedad- ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Kristoff esta por aquí! ¡Gracias, Elsa!

Ambos pelirrojos salieron corriendo del estudio, dejando a la reina sola de nuevo, pero llena de diversión. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al ver la pila de documentos que había sobre el escritorio.

-Genial...

* * *

-...el hombre debe mantener la espalda totalmente recta, no debe inclinarla para nada- decía el ojiverde acomodando la espalda de rubio.

Apenas llevaba quince minutos de clase y ya se sentía exhausto. El chico no había sido hecho para la realeza en ningún sentido, pero al menos agradecía su perseverancia, eso hacía todo, de una u otra manera, más fácil.

Kristoff adquirió la posición que el ex-principe le ordenaba.

-Sugelly, ven.- ordenó a la muchacha que estaba ahí cómo modelo de ayuda, la chica caminó rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Buen día, joven Kristoff- saludó con un sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal- respondió sin muchos ánimos.

-Vamos, Kristoff, tú puedes.- animó la reina al ver la actitud de su casi hermano.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí, cuando había tantas cosas por organizar? Bien, Kristoff dijo que no se sentiría cómodo si Anna lo veía bailar, pero alguien debía supervisar un poco la situación, no podían darse el lujo de tener a esos dos juntos y solos. Además, Elsa ya necesitaba un descanso.

El chico tomó a la joven, colocó una mano en su pequeña cintura y puso la otra tras su propia espalda.

-Es importante que recuerdes llevar guantes, o al menos un pañuelo, no debes tocar la cintura de ninguna dama con la mano descubierta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí. Ahora, el movimiento es de lo más sencillo- señaló el instructor - derecha, izquierda, atrás y adelante. Mueve solo un pie con cada paso: derecho al bailar hacia la derecha y viceversa ¿entendido?

El montañés asintió con la cabeza.

-Tú debes guiarla a ella, no lo olvides...ammm ¿hay un violín por aquí?- paseo la vista por el salón.

-Me temo que no- respondió la rubia.

-Bueno, el piano debe servir. Majestad ¿podría tocar el son?

Las blancas mejillas de la reina se sonrojaron levemente.

-Yo...no sé tocar esa cuadrilla- mintió.

-No importa, puedo escribirle las partiduras.

-Es que...realmente no sé tocar el piano- confesó alzando la mirada, no dejaría que su vergüenza la aplastara.

-Supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo- se dirigió al piano en grandes zancadas- por favor, suéltense. Cuando yo toque esta nota- oprimió ligeramente una tecla- ustedes harán una reverencia- todos asintieron- y luego tocaré esta- oprimió otra- y ahí es cuando se juntaran. Bien, vamos. Por el momento sólo tocaré lo que llevamos aprendido...o sea, casi nada.- suspiró.

Se sentó com brusquedad frente al instrumento, algo viejo y malgastado, sin años de uso.

Oprimió la primera tecla y esperó dos segundos, después prosiguió sin deternerse. Tocó las dos notas que llevaban aprendidas.

-Y ¿bien?- preguntó alzando la mirada y viendo el desastre frente a él: Kristoff tenía los pies totalmente arriba de los de Sugelly, quién se aferraba con fuerza a uno de lo de los brazos del rubio, para no caer y se mordía el labio para amortiguar un poco el dolor, mientras la reina intentando contener una carcajada.

-Bien, esto tomará tiempo.

* * *

La sesión de baile había sido todo un desastre. Kristoff ya se sabía de memoria los pasos, pero le parecía imposible ejecutarlos. Ella lo entendía, tampoco era buena bailarina, parecía una tabla, pero al menos él lo intentaba. Ella podía darse el lujo de rechazar cuántas propuestas recibiera, él no, al menos no del todo.

Elsa caminaba rumbo a su habitación con lentitud, ese día iría a ver las "tumbas" de sus padres, junto con Anna.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última, y única, vez que fue. Simplemente le era imposible verlos, cada fibra de su ser se rompía al recordarlos. Ellos eran su pasado, recordarlos era recordar los años de encierro, las veces que Anna jugaba y hablaba tras su puerta, sus miedos. No podía evitarlo, la imagen de su padre venía con la evocación de "no sientas".

A cada paso se deshacia la trenza con cuidado. Abrió la puerta despacio y entró sin ánimos.

-Majestad, su baño esta listo- le anunció Hans.

La platinada se quedó pensativa, sin reconocer por un segundo a aquel pelirrojo.

-Hans- dijo y rió suavemente.

-Sí, majestad.- confirmó confuso.

-¿Ha visto a Anna?- preguntó ella caminando hacia la cama.

-Sí, ella ya esta tomando su baño.

La reina se dejó caer en la cama, tan ligeramente cómo una pluma.

-Majestad ¿desea tomar una siesta?

-No...Hans, puede retirarse, gracias.

-Con su permiso- el chico hizo una reverencia y salió.

Elsa cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un bufido.

-Ese imbécil- pensó en voz alta- se cree la perfecta perfección "míreme, soy guapo, simpático, sé bailar, cantar, tocar el piano" pff ¡oh, no lo olvidemos! "Sé mentir y engañar de maravilla"

Desde hace unos días la presencia del nuevo mayordomo la incomodaba ¿era necesario que le hablará siempre con un sonrisa? Sentía ganas de darle un puñetazo y congelarle la cara. ¿Por qué no podía ser transparente? Servirle no le gustaba, pero siempre hacía todo como si no importará. A veces sentía ganas de hacer lo mismo que su hermana, ponerlo a hacer alguna tarea estúpida y retarlo a ser todo un encanto.

Se levantó con desgana, se desvistio sin prisa y caminó hacia el baño.

Tan pronto el agua sintió el contacto de su piel se enfrio notoriamente, sonrió un poco y se adentró por completo.

Estuvo algunos segundos bajo el agua, hasta que sintió necesidad de respirar. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se permitió relajarse.

Llevaba algunos minutos tocando la puerta, sin recibir respuesta.

-Majestad- insistió de nuevo.

Se pasó una mano por el pelirrojo cabello sin saber muy bien que hacer. ¿Debía buscar a Ana? ¿Insistir más? ¿abrir la puerta? Y ¿si la encontraba ahí desnuda? Desechó la idea sólo al recordar la última vez que la vio en una "situación comprometedora" Pero, según parecía, esa era su mejor opción.

Giró un poco la perilla, con la esperanza de que estuviera cerrada. Pero no, para su mala suerte estaba abierta. Bueno, debía hacerlo...o ¿no sería mejor sólo dejarlo pasar? Él podía argumentar que estuvo largo rato tocando la puerta y qué pensó que ella ya se había ido. No, no, demonios, esa no era opción. Podría representar un punto en su contra, el paseo que realizaría parecía ser muy importante. Se mordió un extremo del labio inferior, decidiendose a actuar. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, entró sigilosamente y la encontró...¿dormida?¿desmayada? ¿muerta? ¿O simplemente con los ojos cerrados?

-Majestad- llamó, pero ella pareció no reaccionar.

-Majestad- esta vez alzó un poco más la voz.

Llamó otras dos veces, todas sin ser respondidas por la reina. Se acercó con pasos lentos, cuando estuvo a la distancia que él creía prudente. Colocó su mano derecha en uno de los desnudos hombros de la joven. La sacudió suavemente.

-Reina Elsa- susurró.

Sus palabras acariciaron los oídos de la rubia como pequeñas plumas en el aire, haciéndole cosquillas, su nombre sonaba como una dulce melodía en aquella voz.

Elsa, Elsa, Elsa.

Sonrió al sentir una calidez en su helada piel, el contacto era delicado y dulce.

Levanto los párpados con cuidado, por un momento no pudo ver al ángel que le llamaba. Pero al acostumbrarse sus ojos a la luz reconoció al hombre.

-¡Hans!- gritó alarmada. Antes de pensar siquiera le lanzó un rayo de hielo directo al pecho, haciendo que el muchacho volará de un lado a otro y se estrellara contra la pared, causándole un fuerte dolor, sin olvidar los escalofríos que estaba empezando a sentir debido el ataque de hielo.

-¡Largo!- ordenó firmemente la rubia. El pánico empezaba a gobernarla, no sabía que hacer, que pensar.

-¡Salga!- el miedo era evidente en su voz.

-Majestad yo...- el ojiverde trató de disculparse.

-¡Lárguese!- gritó con más firmeza.

Hans acató la orden tan rápido como le permitía su cuerpo, no quería empeorar la situación. Caminó dolorosamente y cerró la puerta con firmeza al salir.

Elsa se tapó el pecho por instinto y empezó a respirar con dificultad. Ese hombre ¿qué habrá visto? ¿qué planeaba hacerle? ¡Oh, no, no!

Vio con firmeza la puerta, y esperó unos segundos hasta estar segura de que él ya no estaba cerca.

Se levantó con rapidez y tomó desesperadamente la bata, ajustándola con fuerza a su cuerpo.

Salió con una precaución exagerada del baño, encontrando su habitación completamente vacía, pero con su vestido de luto y sus zapatos perfectamente arreglados sobre la cama.

 _ **¡Hi! Soy pésima escribiendo escenas de tensión ¿cierto? XD**_

 _ **Jamás había pensado en Sugelly y Hans como pareja, lo juro, sólo quería darle a Hans un amigo (amiga en este caso) pero ahora la idea de "algo más" entre estos dos me parece bastante tentadora.**_

 _ **Y creo que debo acelerar un poco el Helsa xD**_

 _ **Bueno, ya me voy ¡Gracias a quiénes leyeron!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Más fuerte cada dia**

* * *

-Yo sé que les gusta, o sea ¿a quién no? Es muy dulce, atento...y un poco más "sensato que yo"- decía Anna alegremente, riendo y moviendo las manos exageradamente.

Habían hecho el viaje en medio de risas y bromas, pero tan pronto llegaron a aquellos monumentos la melancolía las inundó a ambas.

Anna los visitaba con frecuencia, por eso les hablaba con tanta naturalidad; para Elsa era un poco más complicado, conservababa para sí todo lo que quería decirles. Les pedia por su hermana, por su felicidad, pero había cosas que jamás podría decir en voz alta. Acariciaba con tristeza aquel pedazo de roca, colocado en honor a su desafortunada muerte, sólo susurrando una oración.

-Creo que, aunque fue criado por troles y su trato con humanos era nulo, sin olvidar el tema de Sven...es bastante ¿humano? ¿No, Elsa?

-Es de los mejores chicos que he conocido.

-Aún cuando casi se desmaya el día que pidió tu permiso para cortejarme.

Ambas rieron con suavidad. Después se hizo un silencio, en el que ambas jovencitas hacían las debidas oraciones.

-¿Crees que ya es hora de irnos?- preguntó en un tono bajo la princesa, al terminar de orar.

-Sí, no falta mucho para que oscurezca- la rubia dio una última caricia a la fría piedra y se levantó con cuidado, sacudiendo la tierra que se habia pegado a su falda.

Exhalo con melancolía y dio medio vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Avanzó unos cuántos pasos, pero se percato de la ausencia de su hermana.

-Elsa...espera.- pidió por sobre el hombro la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa?

Por mometos no hubo respuesta, sólo se contemplaba la delicada silueta de la princesa y el viento moviendo con gracia su vestido.

Anna bajo la mirada, tomó bastante aire y soltó un sollozo. Elsa se se encaminó rápidamente hacia ella, pero fue detenida con una señal.

-No...yo...estoy bien- aseguró seriamente la menor, levantó la barbilla, se limpió la nariz y rió con tristeza- últimamente...no he estado del todo bien ¿saben?, los recuerdos me han atropellado y aplastado de una forma muy dolorosa. He intentado, lo juro, por todos los medios, sólo olvidar y seguir viviendo, pero...no puedo ¡no puedo! Es cómo si no pudiera ser feliz sin recordar mi pasado, no soy alguien que guste de guardar rencor pero...Jamás les recrimine nada, a nadie, por mi soledad, por ser ignorada, el restante...por, no sé, parecer sobrar en la familia.

-Anna, no, eso...

-No, Elsa, yo sé que no. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Si yo nunca te hubiera insistido en que jugáramos no me habrías golpeado, y no habrías pasado todos esos años encerrada y con miedo ¡hubieras sido libre!...y luego saliste captando todas las miradas, los elogios, la atención e incluso las esperanzas. Por todos esos años de separación, sólo me sentía así, tú parecias ser perfecta, tan inteligente, madura, simpática ¡sensata! Ahora me siento de verdad muy mal. Seguramente sí Hans te hubiera propuesto matrimonio a los diez minutos de conocerse tú te habrías negado. Yo tenía la estúpida excusa de "necesitaba amor" para justificar mi estupidez. Pero ¿qué persona haría eso? Fui tan fácil de manipular, él me lo dijo "mi primera opción era Elsa, pero nadie se acercaba a ella. En cambio tú, tú..."

-Eso en parte fue mi...

-¡Basta, basta! Basta, Elsa, por favor. Eso no es verdad, fue todo mi culpa. Yo y mi estúpido comportamiento de niña necesitada...

Anna soltó un lamentó y fue traicionada por sus rodillas, que la obligaron a caer. El cielo sabía que había intentado ser fuerte todo este tiempo ¿qué más daba el pasado? Ahora las puertas estaban abiertas, tenía a su querida hermana a su lado, había encontrado el amor de verdad...pero cada vez que paseaba por esos pasillos, cada vez que veía el retrato de sus padres o veía a su hermana con su elegante corona; su corazón se inundaba de un sentimiento extraño, doloroso, fuerte.

Elsa intentó acercarse otra vez, pero nuevamente fue detenida.

-¡No! Por favor, déjame.

-Anna...- el corazón de la reina se oprimía al ver a su pequeña hermana así. La vista se le nubló y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Pero ahora no podía dejarlo pasar, debía sacarlo de su corazón.

-Cada vez, todos los dias, iba y te pedía que jugáramos, dime Elsa ¿alguna vez quisiste salir a hacer un muñeco conmigo?

-Claro que sí...

-Y ¿por qué me ignorabas? ¿¡por qué?! Entiendo que estabas asustada, pero...¿acaso no podías responderme cuando te pedía que me ayudaras con un trabajo? ¿no podías hacer algún comentario cuando te hablaba de mi día? ¿por qué no reias conmigo cuando hacia una broma? ¿por qué nunca me regresaste o hiciste un dibujo? ¿no podías decir algo más que "ya vete Anna"?

-Anna...

-¡Y ustedes!- gritó señalando las rocas- ¿les costaba tanto intentar explicarme? "Algún día Anna, algún día lo entenderás. Ahora ve a jugar" ¿por qué eran todos así? Era sólo una niña que de un momento a otro lo perdió todo ¡todo! Y sin saber siquiera la razón. Sólo sabía que era algo que me obligaba a estar encerrada, que absorbía mucha de la energía de papá y mamá, algo que algún día entendería.

Los llantos de la pelirroja eran cada vez más profundos y dolorosos, causándole un estremecimiento a su hermana mayor, que ahora no podía contener las lágrimas.

-Les pedí que me llevarán con ustedes- susurró- yo quería salir sólo por un instante, pero no. Y los perdí, a lo único que medio tenía. Cómo le pedía a Dios que regresara el tiempo y me permitiera viajar con ustedes, yo quería irme...

-¡Anna, no!- la sola idea de imaginarse a su hermana muerta acabó de derrumbarla- ¡perdón, perdóname! Yo estaba tan ciega, tenía tanto miedo de lastimarte con mis poderes que no fui capaz de ver que te hería más al alejarte. Guardé todos tus dibujos, todos y cada uno. Aún los tengo. Anna, moría al oírte decir que te aburrias y que querías jugar conmigo... Jamás me perdonaré no haber estado para ti el día que nuestros padres murieron. Esos recuerdos también me atormentan...

La garganta de Elsa se cerró, prohibiendo más palabras, pero dando paso a fuertes sollozos.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, interrumpido sólo por los llantos de ambas. Elsa dio dos pasos hacia su hermana.

-Me dijiste que me fuera- este comentario la hizo detenerse de golpe- te pedí que abriéramos las puertas y me diste cómo única solución irme.

-Yo, estaba asustada...

-Y ¡eso es todo lo que tienes que decir! ¡ya no era una niña boba, podías habérmelo dicho! Pero no, a cada pregunta, a cada petición la respuesta era "no puedo", sólo eso... Yo estaba tan feliz y creia que todo se olvidaría, pero no, al parecer jamás tendría a mi mejor amiga de nuevo. Fui a buscarte, y me encontré con otra negativa.

-Y aún así me salvaste, Anna. Y eso habla de lo maravillosa que eres, no te culpo por todo esto. Has sido tan fuerte, mucho más que yo, no te rendiste y nunca tuviste miedo. Anna, te admiro.

Elsa ya no resistió más y corrió a abrazar a su hermana, tan fuerte que parecía podría romperla. Ambas lloraron fuertemente por un largo rato.

 _ **Pequeño capítulo extra que no interfiere en la historia xD**_

 _ **La idea de hacer esto nació de un vídeo de "¡Oh, my Disney!" que vi, titulado "Chicas fuertes" y dónde Anna estaba en segundo lugar (¡yei!) pero entonces vi los comentarios y todos decían que Anna no era fuerte y bla bla, y cómo verán yo no estoy de acuerdo en ningún sentido xD Anna es para mí muy fuerte (o sea, tiro a Hans de un puñetazo) por las razones que medio explique allá arriba y por muchas más. Sinceramente Hans engaño a todos (hasta a Elsa, ¿qué ya se olvidaron de ese "sólo cuida a mi hermana"? Yo no le encargaria mi hermana a aguien en quién no confío) y pues sha.**_

 _ **Por cierto, en primer lugar estaba Mérida y debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo :v**_


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa mantenía los ojos puestos en el espejo, viéndose, mientras su cabello era peinado con movimientos lentos y ya ágiles. De vez en vez desviaba la mirada hacia el peluquero, que estudiaba su cabello con mucha dedicación, veía como sus orbes verdes se paseaban de un mechón a otro, insertando y deslizando el peine. Apartó la mirada del rostro levemente pecoso e hizo una mueca discreta.

Su situación aun se mantenía algo tensa, no podía evitar ruborizarse cuando estaban solos en la misma habitación, sentía vergüenza sin sentido ni fundamentos, lo sabía. Nadie estaba enterado y seguramente ella exageraba los cosas por el miedo ocasionado, pero aún así, la sentía. El sólo imaginarse lo que pudo ver o lo que pudo hacerle le ponía la piel de gallina. Resultaba imposible ver esos ojos sin recordarlos viéndola, oir esa voz sin recordar que imaginó era la de un ángel... Hans lo llevaba de mejor manera, después de todo, él no vio nada indebido y ella le lanzó hielo en autodefensa, no había porque dedicarle tiempo a algo tan insignificante. Había visto cosas peores, o tal vez mejores.

-Listo, majestad.- anunció acomodando el último cabello. Tomó un espejo de mano, lo colocó detrás de la cabeza de la reina, para que observara el resultado.

-Es...perfecto. Gracias.- dijo ella realmente admirada.

Su cabello parecía haber sido peinado por cualquiera de sus doncellas, aún no las superaba, pero si les hacía competencia.

-No imaginé que esto se le diera tan bien- comentó acariciando el peinado con delicadeza, temía arruinarlo.

-He enseñado un poco, con Sugelly...una sirvien...una cocinera, creo.- admitió encogiendose de hombros y retirando el espejo.

-Ah...- se limitó a decir.

¿Ese era el nombre de la chica con la que siempre estaba? ¿qué función tenía en el palacio? En todos sus ratos libres Hans se la pasaba con esa chica, de quien sólo reconocia el pelo extremadamente oscuro...

Observó el par de guantes que descansaban en su tocador ¿debía usarlos? Tenía más control sobre sus poderes y emociones, pero no confiaba del todo en ella y las reglas de etiqueta...

-Que no se te ocurra- interrumpió una voz femenina.

-Gerda.- suspiró con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo puedes considerar siquiera usarlos?- reprendio con una firmeza dulce- debes ser más segura, sin miedos. No pasaste todo lo que pasaste para tirarlo por la borda en la primera oportunidad ¿o sí?

La ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-Además, ya deberías estar lista... Me refiero a lista para el baile, no lista para salir al mundo y...

-Sí, ya lo estoy.- comunicó levantándose.

-¡Oh, Elsa! ¡mírate! ¡luces tan linda!- la mujer olvidó toda formalidad y caminó para abrazar a la niña que cuidó por tantos años.

-Gracias, Gerda- la joven correspondió al abrazo con cariño, tal vez no la viera como a una madre, pero tenía claro que su vida hubiera sido aún más triste sin ella y Kai ¡cuánto les debía!

-Tienes que prometerme no llorar al ver a Anna ¡luce tan adorable!- pidió la anciana separandose del abrazo.

-Me lo imaginó- suspiró con alegría la platinada.

-¡Esta tan emocionada! ¡va dando vueltas por todo el lugar!

-Seguramente gritandole a todos- sugirió la reina entrelazando su brazo al de la señora.

-¡Uf! ¡claro que sí! "Es por mi compromiso ¡es por mi compromisoooo!"- confirmó con diversión. Ambas salieron de la habitación, caminando entre risas y bromas.

* * *

Las dos jovencitas se veían diminutas en el enorme salón que se encontraba vacío, frente a esas altas puertas

-Elsa, estoy tan emocionada- decía por quinta vez su hermana.

-Sí, lo sé.

Gerda no había exagerado al decir que Anna lucia espectacular, el rojo y el negro le sentaban de maravilla, y el estilo recatado de su vestido formal sólo resaltaba su belleza natural.

-Es el primer baile en que participo de verdad, yo decidí la comida y ¡la cantidad de chocolate!

-Se nota- comentó la rubia paseando la mirada por el salón, dónde había mínimo diez fuentes de chocolate y comida en exceso.

-No he visto a Kristoff en todo el día, ayer dijo que estaba muy indeciso, no quería venir ¿sabes? Dijo que cualquier cosa podría pasar y evitar que asistiera...¿y si no viene?

-Anna, él no te fallaria.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero...

-¡Ya es hora!- anunció con voz potente Kai.

Ambas hermanas se miraron.

-¿Lista?- preguntó la mayor.

-¡Más que eso!- respondió la menor.

Tomaron una perilla de cada una de las puertas principales, suspiraron y las abrieron totalmente. En el lugar se hallaba desde gente noble hasta gente humilde, era un evento general.

Inmediatamente todos las ovacionaron y aplaudieron.

-¡Reina Elsa de Arendell! ¡Princesa Anna de Arendell!- presentó con orgullo Kai.

-Sean bienvenidos a el evento que da por iniciada la temporada de bailes en Arendell- saludaron al unísono las dos.

* * *

Ese baile no era tan diferente al anterior. Elsa se pasaba toda la noche conociendo gente y rechazando invitaciones para los bailes, aunque sus oportunidades de mantenerse libre empezaban a acabarse, ya no conocía a otra joven bella para presentarle a sus "pretedientes" y como anfitriona estaba obligada a bailar mínimo una vez. Pero ahora menos que antes quería hacerlo, varios príncipes le habían coqueteado e insinuado sin ninguna reserva. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no congelarlos.

Quería sólo huir de allí...ni siquiera tenía el apoyo total de Anna, quién estaba a veces con ella, a veces con Kristoff, pues las reglas de la buena sociedad impedía estar juntos por mucho tiempo a los enamorados, sino jamás se separaria del rubio. Su hermana se veía de lo más enamorada, expulsaba amor con la mirada y la sonrisa tonta que se mantenía eternamente en sus labios. Su novio llevaba un traje a juego con su vestido, cualquier persona que no lo conocía no podía ni imaginarse que se trataba de un montañés vendedor de hielo, parecía un verdadero señorito elegante. Se vio obligado a bailar con dos o tres jovencitas, y la reina tuvo que contener la risa al ver la expresión celosa de la princesa.

Olaf también había sido invitado, pero declinó la invitación, diciendo que aprovecharía la ocasión para visitar a sus hermanos.

La única persona que se pasaba gran parte del tiempo con ella era Hans, ya que también fungia cómo su mayordomo personal, se encargaba de mantener su copa de vino llena o de acercarle algún refresco. Pero él tampoco le era de mucha utilidad, se mantenía bastante serio y taciturno.

-Hans- llamó en tono bajo.

-¿Sí?

-Yo sé que usted sabe más de esto que yo...dígame ¿se vería muy mal si no bailo?

-Tan mal como si en este mismo instante expulsara a todos sin dar alguna explicación, majestad.

-Eso ya lo hice una vez y a nadie pareció importarle.

-Lo que pasó después de eso fue un espectáculo que daba más para hablar que su falta de educación, majestad.

-Cierto... Pero me han presentado a todos los príncipes y los he rechazado. ¿Qué tal si bailo con Kristoff?

-Sería como bailar con el otro anfitrión, ya que la ceremonia es en su honor. Pero parece algo razonable.

Kai se acercó en ese momento, junto con un anciano flacucho y muy alto, y un joven de cabello azabache y piel morena. Elsa se levantó para que se hicieran las debidas presentaciones, pues sabía de memoria el protocolo.

-Majestad, rey de Cambridge. Philiph Woodword.

El anciano hizo una reverencia exagerada y le sonreía como un idiota.

-Es un placer conocerla- dijo con voz ridícula.

Ella respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Y su hijo, William Woodword, príncipe de Cambridge.

Él joven hizo una reverencia más seca, era obvio que la hacía por mera educación.

-Majestad- saludó con un deje de desdén en el saludo.

La platinada tuvo que esconder la cara de reproche y desagrado que le provocaron esos dos hombres. A uno se le leían a leguas las inteciones y el otro parecía no estar conforme con nada de lo que había a su alrededor.

-Un placer- mintió tal cual las reglas se lo exigían.

-Lamentamos el retraso, pero su pueblo es tan encantador que nos hemos quedado por ahí...observando su belleza.

-Lo entiendo.

-Aunque ahora que estamos aquí, me tomare el atrevimiento de pedir su compañía para el siguiente baile.- ofreció su mano enguatada mostrando de nuevo sus amarillos y gastados dientes. Los ojos celeste de la rubia no pudieron retener más su enfado, no sólo con ellos, si no con la noche en sí.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco agotada- rechazó con la mayor cordialidad que pudo.

-Bueno, tal vez a William le gustaría...- todas las miradas se dirigieron al joven, quien no se molestó en esconder su desacuerdo.

-No, para nada. Dejemos a la reina descansar. Si me permiten- hizo una rápida reverencia y se fue sin más. Dejando a los presentes perplejos y anonadados.

-Yo...bueno mi hijo no suele...- empezó a excusarse el rey.

-No importa majestad- interrumpió en claro tono molesto, entiendo que no todos somos fans del baile.

-Sí, si claro. Bueno, con su permiso.- el rey hizo una última reverencia y se marchó, con la cara roja, no sabía si de coraje o de vergüenza.

Dejó caer su delicado cuerpo en el trono y rechino los dientes para no gritar e ir a darle una bofetada a aquel engreído.

-Reina, tranquilícese por favor.

Le pidió la voz a su izquierda, parpadeo un par de veces y se encontró con cientos de ojos clavados en ella y el sonido del cuchicheo. Sonrió, con la esperanza de que eso diera a entender que todo estaba bien.

-Dígame que la temperatura no ha descendido- pidió entre dientes.

-Estaría mintiéndole.

* * *

-Su cara fue de veras asombrosa- le susurró Sugelly cuando se encontraron en la mesa de los refrigerios- ¿qué fue lo qué sucedió?

-¡Oh, nada importante! Simplemente el príncipe se negó rotundamente a pedirle siquiera que bailará con él.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó asombrada.

-Cómo escuchaste, él ni se dignó a ofrecer su mano ¡ja! Una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

-¡Hans! Por Dios, bien sabes tú que es muy diferente rechazar a un hombre que a una mujer...y más si ésta es una reina y tu anfitriona.

-Lo sé, pero ella es tan mezquina que se da el lujo de rechazar cuantas invitaciones recibe, sólo porque es la reina.

-Y no sabe bailar.

-Puede aprender cuando quiera.

-Bueno, como quiera que sea, todos terminarán olvidando el incidente.

Se afinaron unos violines, anunciando el inicio del nuevo vals. Hans lo conocía de sobra, había pasado semanas ensayandolo con Kristoff.

Todas las parejas se reunieron en el centro de la pista y los pocos que no bailarían hicieron fila para tener una buena vista. Aquel baile era un gran espectáculo, por sus difíciles y delicados movimientos.

-¿Me concederia su mano en la cuadrilla?- dijo haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo la palma abierta a su amiga. Hacía mucho que no se daba el placer de bailar y había visto que la chica tenía gracia para el arte, cuando era modelo del rubio.

La joven soltó una risita y puso su mano en la del muchacho. Caminaron sólo unos pasos y se formaron frente a frente, alejados de la multitud. Ambos borraron las sonrisas de sus rostros, profundizando sobre todo la mirada, cómo el baile requería.

Sonó la primera nota y todos hicieron la reverencia que daba por iniciada la danza.

La música empezó a sonar, ambos se acercaron con rapidez hacia el otro, él la tomó con posesión de la cintura y ella se aferró con fiereza a su hombro. Comenzaron a moverse en perfecta sincronía, sin apartarse la mirada. El vestido servicial de ella se movía con más gracia que el de cualquier otra elegante jovencita, y sus movimientos eran delicados pero con el drama que se solicitaba. Lo veía como si realmente fuera a perderlo, cómo si aquel fuera de verdad el baile que les condenaria a muerte.

La historia que se había generado respecto a la popular danza era algo oscuro. Los protagonistas eran dos amantes que fueron separados y obligados a casarse con quién no amaban, que se reencontraron después de varios años e iniciaron su amorío. Cómo debía esperarse, los esposos engañados se enteraron, cuando en un baile la doncella de la joven la traicionó y contó la verdad. Las noticias llegaron rápido a los oídos de los enamorados, quienes decidieron morir con dignidad, gritando su pasional y prohibido amor con esa danza algo íntima, jurandose amor eterno en cada son. Ambos murieron justo cuando iban a sellar el pacto con un último beso. Por eso se necesitaba drama y seriedad.

Aquella pareja de sirvientes lo lograba con naturalidad, debido a sus ya pasionales naturalezas y el extraño lazo de amistad que los unía.

Hans se atrevió a acercar más el delicado cuerpo femenino al suyo y a acariciar con el pulgar la diminuta cintura. Queriendo penetrar el alma de su bailarina a través de los ojos, pero ella no era presa fácil y se alejó, sin dejar de danzar. Comenzando ahora con el juego de cazador-victima.

Estaban tan enfrascados en su representación que no se dieron cuenta de que eran objeto de observación. Varios asistentes los veían con admiración, siendo parte de ellos la misma reina. Arrugó el entrecejo inconscientemente, ellos parecían de verdad dos amantes de la antigua Verona. Vio como él la tomaba de la cintura con una mano y la pegaba a su costado, y cómo ella le tomaba el cuello con fuerza; y luego giraron, sus ojos parecían imanes que se llamaban, no dedicaban su mirada a algo más que no fueran los ojos de su compañero. La música aumentaba la intensidad en cada giro, avisando sobre el peligro próximo, deteniendose abruptamente, señalando la llegada del marido furioso. El la bajo con brusca delicadeza y dobló su cuerpo, la música empezó a sonar con tono lento y lúgubre, juntaron las manos que quedaban libres y acercaron sus rostros. Juraría que la besaria, parecía tener toda la intención de hacerlo...pero sonó la última nota, se sapararon con rapidez y se alejaron, quedando nuevamente frente a frente y haciendo la reverencia que daba por finalizado aquel espectáculo. Todos apludieron entusiasmados, sobre todo a la pareja del fondo.

Sin saber porque, Elsa deseó haber sido la azabache durante aquel baile.

 **¿Amor? ¡No! ¿dónde? ¿celos? ¡claro que no! ¿Helsa? Helsa xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Se acabo**

* * *

Rodaba incontables veces en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. El corazón le latia fuertemente, provocandole una sensacion extraña en el pecho.

¡Maldito Hans y su estúpida perfección! ¿No podía haberla dejado tener una noche tranquila? ¿De verdad tuvo que ser testigo de como todas las señoritas le coqueteaban con descaro? Eso debería tomarlo en cuenta, tal vez así logrará que se fuera cuánto antes. Ya no lo soportaba ¡cada día era peor!

Las chicas le sonreían ridículamente, y les respondía con el mismo gesto. Al final tuvo que ponerse los guantes para no congelar nada, la forma en que fue rechazada por ese principito feo sumada más la actitud del ex-principe y la forma en que Anna la ignoro, hicieron de la noche algo horrible. Y se vio obligada a soportarla, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Bufó con molestia y salió furiosa de la cama. No se preocupó siquiera en ponerse unos zapatos. Abrió la puerta con enojó y la azotó a su paso, llevaba las manos hechas puños. Sentía la necesidad de sacar toda esa furia, y el oji verde parecía ser la mejor opción.

-Ahora mismo verá- se decía- no permitiré que tenga esa conducta tan...indecente en mi castillo. Esperó encontrarlo en una situación comprometedora (aunque no tanto) y lograr que al fin se vaya de mi palacio (y de su vida) Cinco meses son más que suficientes para tenerlo cerca.

Caminaba a paso decidido, bajando las escaleras con rapidez.

-¿Por qué tengo que sufrir yo en su presencia? Debería ser al revés.

Giró la última esquina antes de llegar al pasillo que la llevaría al cuarto del pelirrojo. Aceleró el paso para llegar a la puerta negra que pertenecía a dicha habitación. Levantó el puño, dispuesta a tocar. Pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un suspiro, que sonaba triste.

-...aprendí a vivir asi, de verdad nunca he esperado mucho amor. Ese era ¿Hans?

-Eso está muy mal, una de las necesidades de las personas es ser amadas.

-¿Cómo necesitar algo qué no conoces?

-No lo sé...pero en tus actos se nota que necesitas mucho amor.

-Ja' ¿ahora eres una especie de sabia?

Escuchó la melodiosa y suave risa de una joven. Lo que la llenó aún más de curiosidad. Su furia se desvanecio casi al instante, cambiando la sensación de su interior por algo menos "peligroso". Con cuidado, espió a través de una pequeña apertura en la puerta, no tenía una buena vista, pero al menos podía distinguir a las personas.

Era esa chica, con la que había bailado, la del hermoso cabello negro. ¿Cómo la había llamado él? No recordaba.

Estaban acostados en la cama, pero él tenía la cabeza en el vientre de ella y recargaba los pies en la pared mientras las delgadas manos femeninas le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

-¿Qué sabes realmente tú sobre mí?- preguntó Hans cerrando los ojos.

-Sólo lo que me has permitido conocer...aunque no es necesario conocerte demasiado para saberlo.

-¿Tan obvio soy?- suspiró con pesadez- Y ¿que tanto te he permitido conocerme?

-Relativamente poco.

-Pues te aseguro que tienes el premio de mi más grande conocedora.

-Pues quiero merecer ese premio en serio.

-Bien.

-Cuénteme príncipe, ¿planea tener hijos?

-No garantizo que los llegue a tener...y no quiero hablar del tema.

-Bueno...veamos ¿cómo se llama su mejor amigo?

-Sitron...y es un caballo- respondió con diversión el muchacho. Elsa arrugó sin querer el entrecejo.

"Vaya, que curioso" pensó.

-Interesante, y ¿que pasa con Sitron? ¿dónde esta ahora?

-En Las Islas del Sur, probablemente solo y mal alimentado.

-¿Por qué?

\- A nadie en ese palacio le interesa mi caballo o algún otro animal. Son tan crueles y estúpidos.

-Te gustan mucho los animales ¿no?

-Sí.

-Que raro.

"Eso no es verdad"

-¡Claro que no! es sólo que me han tratado mejor que muchos humanos. Además suelen ser tan débiles al principio y no pueden defenderse de verdad.

"Exacto"

-Es cómo si todo el tiempo fueran bebés.

-Los bebés suelen tener mejor suerte, al menos alguna vez llegan a tener la capacidad de expresarse y pueden ser entendidos.

"Cierto"

-Pero eso no lo hace más suertudos que los animales ¿qué tal sí les toca una familia tan mala como la tuya?

"Buen punto"

-No...jamás existirá una familia como la mía.

-¡Pero si tienes doce hermanos! ¿qué te hace pensar que serán diferentes con sus hijos que contigo? Quién es malo de verdad, lo es con todos.

-No es verdad...yo no trataría a un niño de mala forma, y no soy precisamente la bondad humanizada.

"Muy cierto"

-Entonces no eres malo.

-Pero no soy bueno.

-Si no eres malo...

"Eres un poco..."

-¿Bueno? ¿qué es la bondad, al final de todo?

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-De...

Sugelly se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar un sonoro ruido afuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Hans incorporándose de golpe.

-No lo sé- respondió en un susurro la chica, bajando lentamente de la cama.

"Demonios" maldijo la rubia al tiempo que decidió huir sin hacer ruido.

Dio media vuelta y se alistaba para caminar.

-¿Reina Elsa?- escuchó a sus espaldas antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso.

* * *

Elsa tomó aire profundamente e intento tranquilizarse.

"Vamos, vamos. No sientas. Tranquila. Sólo míralo, tú puedes "

Se mordió el labio inferior y cambió la expresión de su rostro. Llevaría a cabo su plan inicial, lo enfrentaría y lo obligaría a irse. Se mostraría segura, no lo dejaría verla avergonzada de nuevo.

-Sí...- le encaro, pero su voz se desvanecio al ver una expresión divertida en el pecoso rostro. Tragó saliva, sin poder impedir un rubor en su rostro- así es, necesito hablar con usted.

-Claro ¿sobre qué?

-...a solas- enfatizó clavando la mirada en la joven que se escondía detrás del muchacho.

-¡Oh, yo! Amm...me voy.- la chica salió de la habitación- su majestad, Hans ¡adiós!- caminó con paso presuroso y seguro.

-Esa señorita debería darse a respetar- susurró entre dientes la ojiazul al verla alejarse.

-¿Disculpe?

-Lo que ha oído.

-¡Vaya! Le aseguro que malinterpreta las cosas, ella...

-Estar encerrada y a solas en la habitación de un hombre soltero a altas horas de la noche, no es precisamente darse a respetar.

-Pero no sucedió absolutamente nada entre...

-Y ¿como pueden saberlo los demás? Eso afecta gravemente su reputación, si ella no lo entiende usted debería ser más conciente.

-Lo soy, lo somos. Pero eso no afecta su reputación pues...

-¿Tienen algún tipo de compromiso?- preguntó sin poder contenerse.

-No, no lo necesitamos. Todos aquí conocen nuestra relación de amistad, y sí algo más llegase a pasar entre ella y yo será asunto nuestro. Además no tiene porque afectarle en el futuro, estar "deshonrada" no representaria un obstáculo de verdad si uno ama a la mujer con todo su corazón.

-La entrega de la virtud es una prueba de amor que sólo se da a quién se ama intensamente.

-¿Una mujer no puede amar intensamente más de una vez? Mejestad, yo creí que usted era algo menos...conservadora.- apuntó con un deje de reproche.

-Pues creyó mal- contestó con arrogancia- pero no he venido aquí a hablar sobre esa niña.

-¿Niña? Usted sólo le lleva un año.

-No me interesa.

-Bueno, adelante- señaló el interior de la habitación.

-Aquí afuera- dijo con firmeza.

-¡Ah, claro! Las apariencias...- suspiro con una mueca de lado. Haciendo que la reina lo maldijera internamente- ¿a qué debemos el honor?

-Sólo he venido a avisarle que he decidido prescindir de sus servicios.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó él, abriendo sus ojos verdes tan grandes como le fue posible.

-Escuchó bien, ya no lo quiero en mi palacio.

-¿Por qué?

-¿En serio lo pregunta? Su actitud de esta noche ha sido de lo más inadecuada, estuvo coqueteando todo el tiempo con señoritas respetables sin ninguna reserva.

-Sólo fui amable.- se defendió con incredulidad.

-Pues guárdese su amabilidad para las damas que tendrá la oportunidad de atender en su reino.

El pelirrojo hizo puños las manos, en un intento por contenerse. Lo que menos quería era darle más razones a esa engreída para que lo despidiera.

-Esta siendo muy injusta.- soltó con enfado y apretando la mandíbula.

-No, no lo soy. He permitido su desvergüenza con esa chica por mucho tiempo.

-Su nombre es Sugelly.

-¡Cómo sea que se llamé! ¿cuántas veces no habrá venido a su habitación en la noche? ¡y todo bajo mi techo! No toleraré una..."amistad" tan indecente en mi hogar.

-Lo nuestro no es algo indecente. Y en todo caso a usted mi vida privada debería tenerla sin cuidado, sólo tiene que juzgar mi actitud hacia su persona.

-¡Me ofende al actuar de ese modo! Pero sí no le parece suficiente, permítame recordarle la invasión que sufrí por su parte en la intimidad de mi baño.

-¿Eso? ¡se quedó dormida en la tina! ¿se da cuenta de que pudo morir si yo no hubiera entrado?

-Eso no lo justifica, debió pedir permiso.

-¡Estuve tocando su puerta por un largo rato!

-¡Y al ver que no contestaba decidió entrar! Aún sabiendo que no estaba en una situación...adecuada.

-¿Y qué? Soy su sirviente, a nadie le importaría eso. ¡Es mi trabajo!

-Pero usted es un hombre y tiene...- el nerviosismo y la pena invadieron su cuerpo, haciéndose notar en sus blancas mejillas.

Hans no tardó en interpretar su rubor, dejándolo verdaderamente ofendido.

-¿Es eso lo que le preocupa? ¿de verdad? ¿que yo la...?- el joven no pudo terminar la frase por lo tonta que le parecía la insinuación- antes que nada, soy un caballero, majestad. No me aprovecharía de una dama de ese modo.

-Yo...- la platinada respiró con fuerza, queriendo tranquilizarse- estaba desnuda y...usted no debió estar allí.

-He visto más cuerpos desnudos de los que cree, seguramente el suyo no es tan diferente a los demás.

El tono arrogante de su habla sólo aumentó el color en las mejillas de la chica.

-Los hombres son tan impulsivos y tan...

Fue interrumpida por una suave risa. El enojó fue reemplazado por diversión en el cuerpo del pecoso, realmente era graciosa la inocencia de la mujer frente a él.

-Reina, no debe preocuparse en ese aspecto. Veo que no lo sabe, pero a los nobles nos educan para no ser "tan impulsivos".

-No me interesa- declaró intentando sonar firme.

-Pues debería, cuando se casé le sera verdaderamente útil.

-Mi futura vida marital no es tema para tratar con usted.

-Sí pudiera quedarme, le ayudaría un poco. Usted sabe, para hacerle justicia a su próximo esposo.

-No haga ese tipo de comentarios...ya es suficiente.

-No era mi intención avergonzarla, sólo digo que usted debería aprender un poco...ya sabe, para no dejar que su esposo la opaque en nada.

-Basta...

-Aunque yo no soy el adecuado. Siéndole sincero, usted me inspira muchas cosas, majestad, excepto deseo.

Elsa sintió una punzada extraña en el pecho.

-Su opinión me tiene sin cuidado- mintió.

-Me alegra... Volviendo al tema importante, si usted pensará un poco más fríamente...

-Y ¿me dice eso a mí?- preguntó con burla.

Vio cómo una media sonrisa formarse en el rostro masculino, dándole un aire tan despreocupado y relajado.

-Sí, que ironía. Pero reina, debería darme otra oportunidad...

-¿Debería? ¿En serio? ¡que arrogante!

-¿Perdón?

El color volvió a subir a sus mejillas de porcelana al darse cuenta de que había pensando en voz alta.

-¿Arrogante? ¿le parece que soy arrogante?

-Claro que sí...lo es, de hecho.

-Bueno...pues debería considerar seriamente el no despedirme, usted acaba de ofenderme.

-¿Qué?

-Me llamó arrogante, me ofendió al expresar su mala opinión de mí sin importarle si eso me causaría alguna molestia. Algo que yo nunca he hecho.- dijo esto último con tono de advertencia.

-Eso...usted...¡no! No jugará conmigo- afirmó señalándolo- he tomado mi decisión y usted se va.


	10. Chapter 10

**Larga noche**

Kristoff jamás había visto las mejillas de Anna tan rojas, o sus labios tan hinchados por el exceso de besos...y debía admitir que esa visión le tenía fascinado. No quería acercarse demasiado, temía que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba excitado, muy pero muy excitado. No pudo evitarlo, su novia era tan curiosa y juguetona, le acariciaba la lengua con la suya, mordía sus labios, jalaba su cabello y siempre meneaba las caderas en su afán por acercar sus cuerpos. Y por si fuera poco, en el baile hicieron una danza en la que pudo percibir su cuerpo de una manera diferente...donde se comportó de una manera tan posesiva. Él no sabía controlarse, era prácticamente novato en el asunto. Si conocía algo de la vida marital, era meramente por las cosas que algunos trabajadores se decían entre ellos y escuchaba por curiosidad, sumándole a unas chicas que decidieron iniciar su vida galante con el chico dulce.

 _A ellas les gusta esto. Debes ver esa parte y hacer esto. Esto se toca con las manos, esto con la boca._

Imaginarse el cuerpecito de la pelirroja, a su merced y siendo libre para devorarla lo había atormentado desde hacía tiempo. Casi podía oir sus dulces gemidos, sentir sus cortas uñas en su espalda desnuda, el sabor de su sudor y de su elixir secreto. Deseaba acariciar su carne interna y sentirla palpitar alrededor de su miembro cuando estuviera dentro de ella...¿cuánto gritaria en esos momentos? Se mataba al querer ver sus senos, que parecían tan pequeños con toda su ropa elegante, quería tomarlos, morderlos, comerlos y saborear sus pezones, que se imaginaba rosados y diminutos.

-Anna...ya...basta- jadeo entre besos.

-No- protestó ella acercando y juntando nuevamente sus labios.

-Sí...Anna...necesito detenerme- suplicó con desesperación.

-Pues detente- resolvió ella empezando a besar su cuello.

Sus besos eran tan torpes pero atrevidos, tan calientes y demandantes.

-No...puedo...

-¡Tonterías!- la boca de su amada subió por su mandíbula.

-Detente...tú- rogó verdaderamente desesperado. No quería deshonrarla, la amaba demasiado, pero ya había perdido el control de su cuerpo y no quería perder también la cordura.

-No quiero- decretó ella volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso húmedo y salvaje.

-No debo...- volvió a insistir.

-Ya cállate Kristoff- reprendio mordiendole el labio inferior- y hazme todo lo que quieres hacerme.

El cerró los ojos e inhalo con fuerza, apartando con delicadeza el rostro del de ella.

-¿Sabes lo que quiero hacerte?- preguntó nervioso.

-Un poco- su respuesta fue más vacilante, convenciendo al rubio de que debía parar.

-Son cosas malas- mintió para hacer que se arrepintera- y puede que no te gusten o te parezcan incómodas.

Había logrado enfriarse un poco y pensaba con más claridad.

-Si vienen de ti y...tienen mínimo la mitad de amor que tus besos, me encantaran.- afirmó acariciando tímidamente su pecho, por sobre la ropa.

-Yo te amo, pero...no puedo controlarlo.

-No te pido que lo hagas.

-Y...¿si lo hago mal? ¿Si te desagrada?- se sentía realmente asustado, ella era su adoración y temía dañarla. No tenía más de tres chicas como experiencia, y en esas veces se había portado como un verdadero animal...él era tan brusco y ella tan delicada.

-Y ¿si yo lo hago mal? ¿Si a ti no te gusta?- le preguntó ella inocente.

-¡Imposible!- ¿cómo podía siquiera imaginarse eso? Ella era Anna, su Anna, cualquier cosa que ella hiciera en la intimidad le gustaría, porque simplemente así lo sentía.

-¿Ves?

Entonces él cayó en la cuenta de lo que quería decirle. Tan simple como que había amor de por medio y eso lo haría perfecto y placentero.

-Pero...aún no es momento.

-¿Por qué?

-Debemos estar casados

-Hoy nos comprometimos.

-No es lo mismo.

-Agg, que pesado...- la pelirroja volvió a besarlo- así garantizare que te casaras conmigo...eres hombre de honor.

-Y por eso mismo no...- fue silenciado por uno de los delgados dedos femeninos.

-Sólo hazlo y ya, no pienses...yo quiero, quiero hacer lo que sea que vamos a hacer contigo hoy y aquí. Creo que hemos estado hablando demasiado.

-Esta bien- cedió aún nervioso.

Acuno su pequeña cara entre sus gruesas manos y le dio un beso tierno, que la chica se encargó de ir profundizando.

Su delgada y dulce lengua se abrió paso entre su boca seca, acarició lentamente sus labios y luego chocó con la suya. Él le dio un leve mordisco y se acercó un poco más, acariciando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura, para atraerla hacia él. Oyó un leve suspiro y él mismo soltó uno...y apenas iniciaban.

Le abrió un poco las piernas y se posiciono entre ellas, sin dejar de besarla, se arrodillo y le tomó la cadera con ambas manos, para levantarla. Con poca delicadeza la dejo caer en la cama y se quitó la chaqueta de señorito que tuvo que llevar en el baile, quedando sólo en camisa. Ella abrió de nuevo las piernas y los brazos para recibirlo a su lado.

Estaba vez iban más lento, pero aún sentía su sangre hervir. Tal vez era una princesita inocente pero ¡oh, por Dios! Cuánto deseaba llegar a más con su amado. Sintió la enorme boca besando con demanda su cuello y cómo aquel bulto entre sus piernas chocaba con sus faldas, esa sensación la hizo desear tocar aquello.

-Kristoforo- llamó entrecortadamente.

-¿Sí?- respondió separandose de su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva en su piel.

-Qui...quiero ver...que...que hay...entre tus...piernas- pidió vacilante.

-Yo también...no te apresures- pidió con una extraña sonrisa- primero quiero verte yo.

Colocó una mano debajo de su espalda y con facilidad le desato el vestido. En un rápido movimiento la sentó en la cama, frente a él y le bajó la prenda hasta la cintura. Comenzó a desvertirla lentamente, besando cada nuevo lugar que quedaba expuesto a sus ojos y hambrienta boca. Ella se lo permitía todo con suspiros y risitas, era tan adorable. Cuándo logró dejarla sólo con el fino camisón tomó aire profundamente, debía resistir aún más, quería apreciar su cuerpo virginal. Dirigió una mano hacia su cabello y empezó a desatar el elaborado peinado, arrojando las horquillas junto al vestido y el estúpido corsé. Las pelirrojas tiras de pelo cayeron con gracia por sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, él lo peinó un poco. Al ver sus hermosos ojos azules, no pudo evitar inundarse de amor. Le tomó la nuca y junto sus frentes, sin apartar las miradas.

-Te ves tan angelical- declaró.

Volvió a besarla, siendo correspondido con urgencia. Bajo una mano hasta el inicio de la delgada prenda y la deslizó por su cuerpo, la recostó de nuevo y tuvo que contener el aire...

Su cuerpo era aún más bello del que alguna vez llegó a imaginar, ahí estaba el cuello de cisne, los pechos coronados de rosado, la diminuta cintura, los rizos pelirrojos y las largas y delgadas piernas; pero más bellos, simplemente más hermosos.

-¿Te...te gusta?- la oyó preguntar con timidez. ¡Qué pregunta tan tonta!

-¿Es en serio? ¡Me encanta!- afirmó con una sonrisa. Ella agradeció con el mismo gesto. Con nerviosismo acarició su boca con el pulgar, empezó a pasearse por la mandíbula, el cuello y la clavícula, titubeante se detuvo en un pecho. Alzó la mirada para ver la reacción de su novia, quien empezaba a respirar con dificultad. Deslizó el dedo por el contorno y acarició el pezón, sintiendo al instante cómo se endurecia. Tragó saliva y siguió acariciando, paseandolo por entre los dedos, hasta que su boca demandó su derecho. Quitó la mano y agacho la cabeza hasta él. Comenzó besando los alrededores, pero oir los jadeos que la dueña de sus atenciones soltaba sin querer, lo animaron a besarlo. Sintió como ella empezaba a arquearse y chupó, atendió el otro pecho con la mano, acariciandolo como hizo con el primero.

Anna no podía evitar suspirar, él succionaba y mordía sin detenerse, aumentado la intensidad con cada gemido que ella soltaba. Lo atrapó con los dientes y jalo un poco, robandole otro aliento. Sintió su callosa y gruesa mano bajar por su cintura, acariciarla y juguetear con su ombligo; mientras su boca empezaba a devorar el otro pecho.

Dejó escapar un gritito cuando un dedo entro en su intimidad, aferró con fuerza las sábanas y se mordió el labio, apretando los ojos. Él comenzó a entrar y salir, haciendo que se mojará poco a poco; sin aviso metió un segundo dedo y ella lo apremio con un gemido sonoro. No sabía que parte de ella estaba acariciando, pero le mandaba sensaciones placenteras a todo el cuerpo.

-Sí, así- oyó murmurar contra su vientre al rubio, al tiempo que introducía un tercer dedo, robandole otro grito. Esta vez entraba y salía con más rapidez, rodaba los dedos y los introducía más adentro, tocando partes de las cuales no conocía ni el nombre. Sus dedos le acariciaban el interior y su boca lamía su vientre, demasiado, eso era simplemente delicioso. Sin saber cómo, ella sintió un golpe de intenso placer que expresó sin reserva con la voz, alzando las caderas. Poco a poco la sensación la abandonó, dejándole medio adormilada.

La boca masculina subió a su rostro, besaba los párpados y los pómulos, deleitandose con el sabor salado que el sudor les dio. Pero entre sus atenciones, sintió de nuevo el bulto acariciar sin querer su pierna.

-Kris...-susurró- quiero ver.

Él no vaciló esta vez, se levantó de golpe y se deshizo de la camisa con desesperación. Anna se sentó llena de curiosidad y observó el fuerte torso, con los músculos bien formados y dos pezones cafés que lo coronaban. Alargó una mano hasta él y empezó a acariciarlo, entrecortandole más la respiración. Con la misma urgencia se desato los pantalones y la demás innecesaria ropa, dejando su miembro totalmente libre. Su prometida abrió los ojos cómo platos, pero no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Que...grande- alabó sin saber que decir.

-Gracias.

Kristoff juntó de nuevo sus bocas y se tumbó con ella, besando su piel con tanta urgencia y deseo.

-Anna...necesito entrar- pidió.

-¿En...en mí?

-Ajá

-¡Oh, sí! Por favor.

Él sonrió con lujuria y se acomodo mejor entre ella, apoyándose en los antebrazos y aferrando la almohada.

La beso más tiernamente mientras empezaba a dirigirlo, tuvo un intento fallido, pero con calma lo intento hasta que entro. Ahí estaba, descubriendo partes desconocidas de la pequeña princesa de forma que nadie nunca haría. Se alejó de sus labios y fue hasta su cuello, dónde inhalo profundamente su olor. Se abrió camino con lentitud, sintiendo cómo el estrecho interior se resistía un poco a la invasión. Cuando se topo con esa barrera que la mantenía pura, tomó un poco de impulso y la embistio para romperla.

Ella lo rodeo con los brazos, intentando apaciguar el dolor, aún cuándo quería tenerlo dentro y estaba dispuesta mantenerlo y comtinuar, no podía evitar el dolor. Cuando su novio volvió a verle la cara, la descubrió levemente desfigurada por el esfuerzo de no mostrar sufrimiento. Con ternura beso su hombro desnudo y susurro un "todo esta bien" para tranquilizarla.

Dejó pasar unos segundos para que ella se acostumbrará a la idea de tenerlo dentro. Cuando creyó había pasado un tiempo prudente, y debido a las suplicas de su cuerpo, empezó a moverse con cuidado, de manera lenta y agonizante.

Ambos jadearon suavemente, inconscientemente Anna le acarició las caderas para que aumentará el ritmo. El dolor prevalecia, pero la necesidad de continuar con el acto era más poderosa.

Él la obedeció y con un poco más de velocidad continuo el meneo, liberando gemidos cada vez más continuos y salvajes. Mejor de lo que había imaginado, el interior de la joven le abrazaba el miembro, palpitaban juntos al mismo son y lo bañaba con su agua prohibida. Tan dulce, cálida y estrecha, demasiado para soportar.

-Anna...-jadeo con dificultad.

-Kristoforo- suspiró ella.

-No puedo...- aclaró desesperadamente- Anna...yo...¡perdón!

La pecosa no entendió, hasta que sintió que las embestidas eran más rudas y veloces, sus caderas chocaron violentamente, Kristoff apretó con fuerza las sábanas que había a los lados de su cabeza y gruñó contra su mejilla. Y aquello le pareció magnífico, el dolor mezclado con las extrañas caricias que recibía en su intimidad le provocaban algo que disfrutaba. Meneo también su cintura para llevar el ritmo del rubio. Clavó las uñas en los hombros robustos y echó la cabeza para atrás, sintiendo desesperados besos en la garganta. El miembro tocó un punto en ella que la llenó de infinito placer, que recorría desde el cabello hasta los pies, intensificadose en la unión que mantenía con él. Arqueo el cuerpo sin querer y bautizó al clímax como a su amado.

-Anna- gritó aquel cuando su cuerpo se llenó también, mordió delicadamente su piel y gritó totalmente extasiado. Sintió algo tibio y líquido vaciarse dentro de ella, y luego el montañés se dejó caer. Ella lo recibió feliz en su regazo, atrapando el cuello con una mano y acariciando el cabello de oro con la otra. Ambos respiraba entrecortadamente, sudaban y temblaban por los espamos, pero jamás se habían sentido tan dichosos.

-Lo siento- susurró el muchacho contra su pecho.

-Shh- tranquilizó ella masajeandole la cabeza.

Kristoff salió con cuidado, disfrutando de ese último contacto intimo, se apoyó en los codos para verla, le apartó un cabello mojado del rostro y plantó un beso puro en sus labios semiabiertos.

-Perdón, debí ser más cuidadoso, pero no pude...¿estás bien?- preguntó con visible preocupación.

Anna le sonrió y acuno su enorme mejilla en una de sus manos, acariciandolo con el pulgar.

-Dijiste que sería malo, que no me gustaría o me resultaría incómodo- recordó- pero ha sido la mayor prueba de amor que alguien me haya dado jamás.

Su pequeño cuerpo fue apretujado por los brazos fuertes de su querido, en un brazo de ternura y amor.

 **¿Que tal? Sí, soy nueva también en eso del lemmon xD pero quiero ser capaz de escribir cualquier cosa.**

 **En este capítulo quería empalagarlas y hacerlas vomitar arco iris, porque si algún día nuestra pareja favorita llega a esto, no será para nada asi :v**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

 **Opiniones, quejas y sugerencias haganmeslas llegar por medio de un review :3.**

 **¡Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Último día**

Aunque la pieza de pan era demasiado grande para comerla toda, lo hizo, se la comió de un solo bocado, se sentía tan lleno y satisfecho por primera vez. Al fin pudo darse el lujo de comer doble ración en el desayuno, algo que deseaba hacer desde el día que llegó y jamás le permitieron. Cierto, era un capricho tonto, pero quería celebrar su último día de trabajo a lo máximo. Se puso su ropa de príncipe de nuevo, eso lo hacía ver raro pero no importaba, y volvió a perfumarse con su loción cara; peinó su cabello de forma elegante y se auto preparó una fiesta de despedida, que llevaría a cabo en la noche.

Fue temprano a la cocina y le pidió a la cocinera que preparara un pequeño pastel y dos enormes sándwiches, pagándole con un poco del dinero que había logrado ahorrar estando en Arendell. Ella pareció extrañada, pero accedió encantada. Entonces apareció Gerda, que al verlo le preguntó la razón de su cambio, él respondió en tono despreocupado. Le parecía tan raro que la anciana lo haya abrazado y casi rompiera a llorar cuando le dijo que se iría, no imaginó que ella le guardara algún cariño. Peor aún, la mayoría de los empleados lamentaron su partida. No sabía si eran hipócritas o de verdad le estimaban. La señora le regresó el dinero, diciendo que le cocinaría como regalo de despedida e incluso hicieron la limpieza de su habitación. Haber perdido el trabajo parecía ser una verdadera bendición.

Caminaba con un paso algo feliz, aunque no había dormido absolutamente nada. El baile acabó un poco tarde, hablo un rato con Sugelly y luego vino esa "conversación" con la reina. Que le había quitado todo el sueño, paso algunos minutos, tal vez horas, maldiciendola, pero al final decidió que no era lo mejor, no conseguiria nada. Pensando un poco más tranquilo, se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo dejar de servirla. Ya no sería un príncipe, pero no necesitaba ser uno. No podían quitarle su título de almirante, él se lo ganó con su esfuerzo, el mar le apasionaba y podría vivir ahí sin problema. Conseguiría ser rey de todos modos, bastaba con hacer naufragar el barco de alguna princesita, darle apoyo en su barco y conquistarla...sí, incluso su vida podría ser más sencilla. Pero su mente estaba trabajando tanto, que le permitió imaginar todo un plan.

Se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta, aún masticando el alimento, tocó y se apresuró a tragar.

-Majestad- llamó apenas paso la masa por su garganta.

-Majestad- llamó de nuevo, dando tres suaves toques.

-Reina, ya es hora- anunció con golpes más pronunciados.

-¿Quién? -escuchó preguntar a la adormilada Elsa.

-Ya es hora- dio por respuesta.

-Sí...adelante.- permitió ella aún somnolienta.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro con sigilio. Para su sorpresa, la rubia aún estaba recostada, abrazando con fuerza una almohada.

-Majestad- la llamó otra vez.

-Sí, sí. Ya voy- se quejó.

-Iré a prepalarle el baño- dijo.

-Hans.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué hace todavía aquí?

Al parecer ni el sueño la hacia menos...mandona.

-Tengo derecho a un día de más después del despido, majestad, para arreglar asuntos. Ya sabe, de mi hogar y los demás improvistos.

-Pero usted no debe arreglar nada, basta con que yo le ordené un barco para que se vaya a su país, dónde ya le espera un palacio.

-Pero la ley es así- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella ya no respondió, así que dio por terminada la discusión. Entró en el enorme baño y se quitó sus elegantes guantes blancos, vació los baldes de agua helada, que preparaba y llevaba desde el día anterior, en la tina de hermoso mármol; agregó las yerbitas aromáticas junto a unas cuántas florecillas, pero esta vez tenía preparado un último regalado a la soberana. Cerró las cortinas, dejando la habitación en penumbras y encendió unas velitas que llevaba escondidas en el traje, dándole un aire tan mágico y tranquilo. Sonrió ante su obra, así conseguiría hacerla sentir mal y lograria que se diera cuenta de lo egoísta e injusta que fue con él...no podía evitarlo, él era así. Y su bondad hacía a la chica tan predecible.

Se dejó embriagar unos momentos por el maravilloso olor del agua, antes de retirar las hojas secas que le daban tan característico aroma. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación, asintió conforme y se cubrió las manos.

-Su agua esta lista, majestad- anunció entrando de nuevo a la habitación. La reina ya se había levantado y esperaba pensativa en la cama.

-Sí, gracias- no le miró a los ojos, ni siquiera porque pasó a su lado. Se levantó y caminó como ignorando su presencia. Pero el gesto no lo molestó esta vez, no ese día, no con lo que había planeado.

Pero no actuó guiada por su orgullo, sino por temor, costaba admitirlo pero era verdad. Aunque sabía que era imposible, temía que el pelirrojo se enterará de que había sido el principal causante de su desvelo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ahí estaba él, diciéndole que sentía mil cosas por ella...excepto deseo. Causándole un estremecimiento en la boca del estómago. Y para empeorar la situación, estaba vistiéndose como un príncipe de nuevo y olía de maravilla ¡maldito Hans!

Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la tenue luz que emanaban las pocas velas y el exhisito aroma que estas, junto a los aromatizantes, desprendían. Inundando cada rincón. Aspiro con fuerza, dejando que sus pulmones se penetraran con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Quería que se arrepintiera de su decisión? Porque su nariz empezaba a considerar la opción, pero eso la haría ver como una voluble... Decidió dejar de pensar, sólo un momento, y dejarse llevar. Se desvintio sin prisa y entró en el agua, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban al contacto. Lo admitía, extrañaría mucho a ese arrogante...mucho más de lo que debería.

No había sido muy injusta ¿cierto? Él realmente le faltó el respeto, tener aventuras en su palacio no era digno. Pero dijo que ella sólo era su amiga, y de verdad no notaba una actitud algo indecente entre ellos o en él...ni siquiera cuando la vio en la tina. Cerró los ojos e intento revivir la escena para ser más sensata y menos sentimental. Pero sólo logró recordar su dulce voz y el sonido de él pronunciando su nombre...realmente ¿ni siquiera en ese momento pensó en ella cómo algo más que la reina? ¿Cómo una mujer?

* * *

Salió de ahí al terminar de hacer la cama, como siempre, y se dirigió a la recámara de la princesa. Cómo último detalle para su despedida, la despertaría más temprano. Sí, vaya maldad.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, con ella no era necesario esperar hasta que decidiera que estaba lo suficientemente presentable para recibirlo. Siempre la vio completamente despeinada y con un hilito de saliva en el rostro. No era falta de pudor o vergüenza, ni mucho menos exceso de confianza por parte de la pelirroja, pero simplemente era menos quisquillosa. Y ni se imaginaba cuánto le agradecía por ello, su trabajo ahí no era tan complicado.

Entró sin prisa, abriendo los ojos con verdadera sorpresa al ver en la enorme cama a la princesa...y su novio. Unidos en un abrazo con sobrecarga de amor, completamente dormidos y sonriendo como verdaderos idiotas, casi provocando que vomitara por tal muestra de afecto. ¿Pero qué...? Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que su cerebro logrará procesar lo que estaba viendo, sacudiendolo totalmente cuándo al fin lo resolvió ¿Anna había pasado la noche con ese hombre? No, no. Sus cuerpos desnudos no aceptaban tal planteamiento. Lo correcto era: ¿Anna había hecho el amor con su prometido? ¿en su recámara, sin reserva, aquella noche? ¿cuándo apenas se hizo público su compromiso? Y, alto, ¿él los había descubierto? ¿qué debía hacer? Eso se ponía muy interesante.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y puso el seguro, por precaución, no quería compartir la exclusiva con nadie. Sonrió de lado con malicia y algo de diversión, ese de verdad parecía ser su día de suerte y debía aprovecharlo. Caminó con las manos en la espalda, sonriendo tontamente, admirando por unos pocos segundos más la feliz cara de la pecosa, que reposaba con amor en el corpulento cuerpo de su salvaje amado. ¡Hubiera querido hacerles un retrato! Antes de posar suavemente su mano en el delgado, tibio y desnudo hombro femenino, para moverla delicadamente y canturrear su nombre.

El movimiento de su cuerpo fue apenas perceptible, pero logró acabar con el ligero sueño del rubio, quién se removio con incomodidad y pesadez antes de decidirse a despertar.

-Anna- llamó abriendo lentamente los ojos, pero para posarlos inmediatamente en los verdosos del mayordomo, tardando algún rato en reconocerlo-Hans- nombró con temor apenas supo quién era.

-Buen día, joven Kristoff. Confío haya pasado una buena noche- saludó con sorna, pero manteniendo una expresión de seriedad.

La boca se le secó al instante, su cuerpo tembló y abrazó a la chica por reflejo en un inútil intento por protegerla, logrando sólo despertarla.

-Aún es temprano- denunció ella al ver invadido su sueño.

-Anna, despierta- pidió con miedo su novio.

-¿Por qué?

-Hans...

-¿Hans?

-...esta aquí.

-Esta aquí- repitió adormilada- ¡está aquí!- gritó al darse cuenta. El sueño se fugó como por arte de magia de su cuerpo, cediéndole el lugar al miedo.

Giró completamente, viendo cara a cara al intruso.

-¿Qué...qué hace aquí?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Nada que sea más importante que la razón que tiene su novio para estar aquí, alteza.

-Su...su hora para despertarme no es tan...temprano.

-Decidí venir antes de la hora, veo que hice bien.

-¡No! Váyase, salga de aquí, déjenos.

-Alteza...

-¡No!

-Yo puedo ayudarlos.

-¡Sí dice algo yo...! Espera ¿qué?

-No tengo necesidad de decir nada, al contrario, si esto se llega a saber podría perjudicarme ¿sabe?

-¿En serio?

-Así es.

-Y...¿qué...qué haría? ¿por qué le perjudica?

-Porque yo estoy a cargo de su cuidado, imagínese como me iría si alguien se diera cuenta de que me fui a dormir sin antes venir a vigilar si usted se encontraba "bien" al final del baile.

Pudo percibir que había dado justo en el cabo para hacerla pensar.

-No...no confío en ti.- soltó con fingido desprecio la chica.

-No le pido que lo haga. Pero piense, ¿qué harán si los dejo arreglar el asunto solos? ¿dónde esconderan las mantas? ¿cómo explicaran el que su novio salga de aquí con la misma ropa de ayer y en horas tan tempranas?

Ella pareció dudar, sabía que tenían razón, pero no podía dejar de desconfiar. Aún estaba muy fresco el recuerdo de cómo le pagó la última vez que confió en él, pero no había salida que la dejará bien librada...¡ah, si fuera menos impulsiva y un poco más calculadora!

-Anna, aceptemos- oyó susurrar a Kristoff- no tenemos otra opción.

El evidente miedo en la voz de éste sólo la hizo dudar más ¿qué tal si al aceptar su ayuda el rubio terminaba pagando de un modo u otro?

-Pero...- se lo pensó mejor y volvió a alzar la vista hacia el pelirrojo. Intentando parecer de lo más segura y fría, aunque sospechaba que era en vano, pues él alzó una ceja y la vio con curiosidad.

-Muy bien Hans, aceptamos. Si quieres algo a cambio dilo ya, no juegues chueco después.- escupio con verdadera desconfianza.

-No, usted no tiene nada que yo necesite.- replicó con arrogancia- bien, tendré que retirarme unos momentos. Ustedes pueden aprovechar para tomar un baño...joven ¿ya curó a la princesa?- preguntó dirigiéndose al montañés. Él pareció no saber ni comprender a que se refería, causándole fastidio y muy poca pena. No debía olvidar que se crío solo, en medio de las montañas, donde seguramente no daban ese tipo de atenciones a las mujeres, pobres y desafortunadas damas.

-¿Podría venir un momento?- pidió dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a la puerta. Él le siguió nervioso, tardó un poco en encontrar sus pantalones y cuando lo hizo, caminó titubeante, cómo si fuera directo a la muerte.

Anna vio como el ojiverde empezaba a hablarle y darle algunas indicaciones, llegó un momento en que una de sus manos enguantadas se cerraba en un círculo y metía un dedo en él, girándolo. Cerró fuertemente las piernas por instinto, imaginandose que representaba aquello. Le dio unas últimas indicaciones, el rubio fue hasta el montón de prendas y tomó su ropa para luego entregársela al pecoso, quién se despidió con la debida reverencia y se marchó.

-Y ¿bien?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Creo que tendré que ayudarte en el baño esta mañana- le dijo él en un susurro.

* * *

Ya no sentía diversión por el asunto que acababa de ver, ahora de verdad quería ayudarlos a salir bien del enrollo. Abrazada contra su pecho la elegante, y ya arruinada, ropa del muchacho; en su camino hacia la recámara de éste. Cuándo llegó abrió la puerta sin cuidado y aventó el montón en la cama, que se mantenía tal cual la dejó el día anterior. Tomó cualquier traje del ropero y unos calzoncillos. Después se dirigió hacia el área de lavado, ya había unas cuantas señoras cumpliendo sus labores haciéndole sudar un poco y tragar saliva.

-Buen día- saludó y ellas le respondieron en coro- hoy sí sera un día muy productivo ¿no?- comentó tomando un cesto, ahí dejó descansar la ropa. Ellas volvieron a responder al unísono un "así es". Se llevó también el preciado juego de mantas para la cama.

-Bueno, no les quitó más su valioso tiempo- dijo al tiempo que se marchaba. Agradecía al cielo el hecho de que las mujeres no lo cuestionaran. Cuando ya estaba todo listo, emprendió el camino de vuelta a la alcoba de la pelirroja.

Debía admitir que se sentía muy extrañado por la actitud de la princesa. Sabía que era algo impulsiva y alocada, pero jamás creyó que lo suficiente para llegara a ese extremo; y creia que ese tipo era un poco más sensato. Aunque claro, nadie puede culpar a un hombre por dejarse llevar. Él conocía muy bien ese estado en que uno dejaba de ser dueño de sí y su cuerpo empezaba a actuar siguiendo sólo a sus impulsos. Y seguro el amor que se podía sentir hacia una mujer empeoraba la situación. Sonrió al recordar cómo el primer movimiento del rubio fue proteger a la muchacha, el amor sí que atontaba. No quiso justificarse o correrlo de ahí, no, sólo quería proteger a su novia...aunque no debía protegerla de nada.

Entró sin pedir permiso y dejó el cesto en el piso, la habitación estaba desierta, pero supo de la presencia de los amantes por la nada discreta risa de Anna, que se escuchaba desde el baño. Rodó los ojos y fue hasta la cama. Tiró todas las almohadas y desacomodo aún más las mantas. Ahí estaba, entre las sábanas y medio escondida, la valiosa mancha de sangre que delataba la ya perdida virtud de la princesa de Arendell. ¡Y pensar que pudo ser él quién manchará esa blanca tela! El pensamiento le causó náuseas...

Las quitó sin cuidado, hizo una enorme bola con ellas y las metió en su nuevo lugar, las lavaria en la noche para que nadie se enterará. Con sumo cuidado hizo la cama con las nuevas, todas tan blancas como la nieve, en ese palacio las de todas las camas tenían ese color. Pero esa era irremediablemente la cama de la pecosa, por las almohadas rosas y el montón de libros que siempre dejaba encima. No dio por terminado su trabajo hasta que no quedaba ninguna arruga en la superficie.

-Alteza- llamó tocando la puerta del baño- le traje ropa limpia al joven Kristoff.

-Sí- oyó al muchacho. Pero fue la jovencita quién salió, con el pelo mojado y envuelta en su bata.

-Gracias, Hans- dijo regalandole una tímida sonrisa y cerrando lentamente la puera, viéndolo hasta que la madera se interpuso entre sus ojos. Él asintió y esperó que ambos salieran para aclarar los últimos detalles de su ¿plan?. Escuchó cómo ella hizo entrega de la ropa y luego sus risas nerviosas, seguramente por alguna broma que la chica hizo. Estaba empezando a desesperarse, y apenas si habían pasado unos minutos.

-Alteza- llamó, no esperó respuesta- iré por el desayuno. Supongo que su novio vino a buscarla y ni siquiera se llevó algún bocado al estómago.

-¿Buscarme?- preguntó saliendo de pronto del baño.

-Sí, ya sabe. Venía a despertarla para llevarla a dar un paseo por el pueblo, pero yo ya estaba aquí. Así que decidió esperar mientras usted se alistaba. Mientras yo, llamaré a su doncella para que venga a peinarla, pues supongo que a mi regresó ya estará vestida.

La princesa le miró confundida, pero luego entendió todo y asintió suavemente.

Él hizo una reverencia y salió de la recámara con el cesto de ropa, cerrando suavemente la puerta

* * *

.Arrastraba los pies con pesadez y algo de flojera, manteniendo la vista baja. Ya había llevado el té a la reina y le fue regalado el resto del día. Pero no sabía que hacer con su tiempo libre, muy pocas veces tenía de ese y en aquellas ocasiones iba al mar o montaba a Sitron...pero ahí. Se encontraba tan sólo, no se le permitió ir a la biblioteca o salir siquiera, además no quería ir a pasar frío cuando prácticamente todo el tiempo se exponía a eso. Sacó el aire de sus pulmones y levantó la vista, encontrándose con el menudo cuerpo de su amiga. Ambos se detuvieron y miraron a los ojos desde la distancia, los de ella reflejaban tristeza y cuestionamiento. Pero cuando paseo sus negras pupilas por el cuerpo masculino elegantemente vestido, las preguntas se resolvieron. Suspiró y corrio en su dirección, echándose a sus brazos apenas estuvo cerca. Él le rodeó la cintura y hundió el rostro en su cabello, aspirando el extraño pero magnífico olor, producto de la mezcla entre shampoo casero y sudor. Ella dejó descansar la mejilla en su hombro y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Sintió como temblaba levemente, intentando contener los sollozos.

-En la cocina todos hablan de tu despido, creí que sólo eran rumores...pero ahora- se lamentó en susurros.

Él asintió y la apretó más contra sí.

-Oh, Hans, Hans- chilló- ¿que hiciste? ¿por qué te despidió?- preguntó mirándole a la cara.

-Sabes que ella no necesita razones- fue todo lo que dio por respuesta, la joven asintió comprensiva. Pues sabía que en parte eso era verdad, la reina parecía quererlo fuera desde el momento en que llegó y todas esas estúpidas excusas no eran más que tapaderas para sus verdaderas intenciones; pero Hans no iba a decirle que había usado su lazo de amistad como factor para correrlo, no cuándo eso era tonto y Sugelly le había ayudado en muchos aspectos, le había ayudado más que nadie nunca. No la haría sentir culpable porque simplemente no lo era.

Con lentitud se apartó del abrazo y le tomó las manos, plantando un beso en cada una.

-Ven, vamos a los jardines. En todo el tiempo que trabaje aquí no tuve oportunidad de visitarlos cómo se debe.- pidió con una sonrisa. Ella levantó una ceja confundida, pero accedió. Caminaban con un poco más de ánimo, él la llevaba del brazo y ella tarareaba una cancioncilla. Mirando sólo al frente e ignorando a las pocas personas que se encontraron en el camino. Al llegar a la puerta de salida hacia el jardín hicieron una cuenta regresiva y saltaron en la nieve, provocando que sus pies se hundieran y mojarán al instante, pero ambos rieron.

-¿Sabes?-interrogó el pelirrojo saliendo totalmente del palacio- en mi casa jugaba todo el tiempo en la nieve, mis hermanos solían organizar peleas. Claro está que yo perdía- relataba mientras se agachaba y tomaba un poco del material blanco- pero con el tiempo eso me ayudó en la puntería y me enseñó a planificar.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, y me volví un experto en peleas de bolas de nieve- declaró lanzándole una justo en la cara. La azabache no se esperaba para nada el ataque, la nieve cayó atraída por la gravedad y dejó libre el rostro de la chica, sonrojado por el enojo. El ex-principe se burló con animosidad, regocijandose con su triunfo, pero fue silenciado por un montón de materia fría que entró directamente en su boca. Entre la sorpresa escuchó el sonido de la burla de su amiga, canturreandole "¿no que eras experto?".

Y así dio por inicio una guerra, se corretearon por todos los laberintos y aventaron cantidades enormes y hasta exageradas de nieve. Ambos querían mantener su orgullo en alto al principio, pero terminaron jugando como niños pequeños. Se empaparon prontamente, pero ni la humedad de sus ropas pudo deternerlos. Cuando Hans creyó que ya era momento de acabar todo, se abalanzó contra la chica y la abrazo por la cintura, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente. Por un momento se asustó al no escucharla emitir algún sonido.

-¿Sugelly?- llamó levantado la mirada, pero un último misil helado se estrelló en su cara, acompañado por una escandalosa carcajada. Se levantaron entre risas, pero se dejaron caer segundos después. Dejaron de reir poco a poco, suspirando al mismo tiempo. Ambos observaban en cielo, que empezaba a nublarse.

-Sugelly- le llamó con voz baja.

-¿Sí?- preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Qué?- apartó los ojos del cielo y los clavó en los verdes de él.

-John, un amigo, ya logró comprar un barco que deseaba desde antes de venir aquí. No te lo había dicho, pero soy almirante y por lo tanto puedo navegar por dónde quiera, en ese barco emprendere un viaje marítimo por el mundo.-comenzó a explicar, pero ella seguía sin entender- Prometí llevarte a América y voy a cumplirlo, pero no sólo quiero llevarte a un continente- se apoyó en los codos y le habló mirándole a la cara- Sugelly, quiero que me acompañes en este viaje y que conozcamos juntos todos los lugares posibles.

Ella abrió ojos y boca con verdadera sorpresa. Sin emitir sonido, haciendo que el pelirrojo se preguntara si estaba bien.

-Hans...- titubeo, no sabía muy bien como explicarse y le costaba salir aún de la impresión- yo...no sé que decir.

-Sólo acepta o declina.

Paseo la mirada por cada uno de sus ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca, para amortiguar un grito de alegría.

-¡Oh, Hans! ¡claro que sí!

La chica se levantó con emoción y le rodeó el cuello en un abrazo.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- comenzó a gritar. Se alejo de él y se fue a brincar llena de felicidad, riendo y chillando a la vez.

-¡Oh, ir por el mundo! ¡Por el mundo! ¡Podré, al fin podré! ¡Ooohhh!

El chico la veía con diversión, jamás había visto una actitud tan infantil en nadie.

-¡Conoceré a Sitron! ¡Comeré bichos! Y...espera- se detuvo en seco y le miró- me haré un tatuaje- declaró con cierta duda- ¡sí! ¡Uno rojo! ¡Sí!

 **No se me pongan tristes que este último día va para largo xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sentimientos de último día**

* * *

Empañaba con su aliento frío el cristal, y bien sabía que si no fuera por los guantes el libro que sostenía ya seria un bloque de hielo. Pero no pudo evitarlo, desde esa ventana tenía una vista privilegiada de aquellos dos. Y algo en su interior se revolvía y la golpeaba sin césar. Ella, su eterna compañera (cuyo nombre se negaba a recordar), ahora tenía la chaqueta de él en los hombros y era transportada en su regazo ¡pff! Cómo si no pudiera caminar. Y cómo si él tuviera que ser siempre el príncipe encantador que la hacía reir sin parar. Se veían tan felices juntos y parecián una verdadera pareja perfecta. ¿Qué color de cabello contrastaba mejor con el rojo de Hans? ¿Su pelo rubio o el negro de la otra? ¿Qué color de ojos armonizaba mejor con los verdes de él? ¿sus ojos celestes o los negros de la otra? ¿quién se vería mejor a su lado? ¿ella, tan segura y con ese andar tan elegante? ¿o la otra, con su cuerpo fuerte, su sonrisa burlona y cinica, su cuerpo bien delineado y su aspecto salvaje, pero sofisticado?

-Ese libro es bueno- la extraña voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bufó con fastidio y se giro para encontrarse con el invasor. Arrugó el entrecejo y le dedico una mirada cargada de reproche ¿por qué tenía que molestarla? Aumentó su frustración cuándo vio que quién invadia su privacidad era el principito feo que se negó a bailar con ella e hizo más horrible el baile. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Claro, seguramente se quedaría unos días, según entendía su reino no era un lugar muy cercano y como buena anfitriona les había ofrecido hospedaje, y ellos lo aceptaron. No podía reprenderles eso. Pero le molestaba que tuviera que ir justamente a donde ella estaba, aunque no podía negarle el acceso a la biblioteca.

-Sí- se limitó a responder, quería que él entendiera que no lo quería cerca.

-Debo admitir que el autor es muy bueno, lo leí cuando recién salió y me sorprendió bastante que alguien fuera capaz de crear un ser como Heathcliff.- comentó paseandose entre los estantes de libros.

Ella no respondió, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que se largara.

El chico suspiró y dejó de caminar, para dirigir su mirada hacía ella.

-Entiendo que este molesta y que no tenga razones para querer hablar conmigo, pero por favor, deme la oportunidad de justificar mi trato con usted la noche de ayer. Créame cuando le digo que me siento verdaderamente arrepentido por haber sido tan...mezquino.

El tono de su voz no podía ser más falso, aquello no era lo que realmente quería. Se imagino que su padre lo habría obligado y casi podía sentir su impotencia al no tener más opción que obedecer.

-Tiene razón- respondió de igual forma- no deseo hablar con usted. No por lo de ayer (mentira) simplemente no me siento con ánimos para hablar con nadie.

Acto seguido se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Dándole la espalda y haciendo que el muchacho enarcara ambas cejas.

-Así, que si me permite- hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta.

Salió de ahí hecha una furia. No se sentía para nada bien. Su estómago estaba revuelto y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

No entendía la necedad de todos esos hombres por casarla. Sí, ella era una reina y Arendell era uno de los lugares más prósperos del continente, pero le parecía estúpido que creyeran que al casarse cedería todo eso. Ja' al parecer aún la creían una muchachita tonta.

Entró con prisa al estudio en cuánto llegó. Pero se detuvo apenas vio a su hermana ahí, como siempre, descansando la cabeza en el asiento del trono y con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera. Bufó sin querer, haciendo que la pelirroja saliera de su ensoñacion poco a poco.

-Elsa- dijo con voz melodiosa y baja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que a estas horas estarías con Kristoff o perdiendo el tiempo por ahí con Olaf- el enojo era lo que reinaba en su cuerpo, había dicho aquello sin pensar.

La pequeña arrugó levemente el entrecejo y le regalo una mirada confusa.

-No, Olaf está jugando con Hans y su amiga.

Sin querer la rubia frunció los labios. Ese par, otra vez. Como deseaba ya no escuchar hablar de ellos o verlos...

-...y Kristoff- prosiguió Anna sin notar la molestia de su hermana- bueno...él esta un poco distante hoy ¿sabes?

-¿En serio?- preguntó con desinterés y llevándose una mano a la frente, para masajearse las sienes e intentar apaciguar el dolor. No sentía ánimos para hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con ella.

La menor se levantó con pereza y se dirigió a la ventana, recargando la frente en el cristal. Tenía ganas de desahogarse. En cuanto Kristoff salió de su recámara pareció haber decidido ignorarla. Intentó besarlo una o dos veces y él se negó, al principio se molestó, pero luego entendió que se debía a lo que habían hecho. Cuando intentó tocar el tema, el rubio la evadio argumentado que tenía mucho trabajo y no debía demorarse. Y así la dejó. Decidió que no le tomaría importancia y que ya después se sentarían a hablar, pero estar sola la hizo sentirse melancólica.

-No sé porque- respondió a una pregunta no formulada- bueno, tal vez si- rió suavemente y se llevó las manos al pecho. Aunque su querido novio lo considerara un error o algo que debió evitarse, ella no cambiaría esa noche por nada del mundo. Sabia que podía haber esperado a casarse, pero esa sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido, saber que sus sentimientos más impuros era correspondidos en la misma proporción, le hacían sentir unas cosquillitas en el estómago. Cuánto desearía que el dueño de su corazón lo viera de ese mismo modo. Aunque tal vez sólo estaba asustado y sentía culpabilidad. Lo entendía, sí lo entendía. Pero le demostraria que estaba equivocado y que no había razones para arrepentirse. Hablaría con su hermana y ella le ayudaría, incluso podrían adelantar la boda un poco.

-Elsa...puedo...- apretó los ojos y respiró hondo- ¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó con duda.

-¿No estábamos haciéndolo ya?- la reina se sentó en la enorme silla y echó la cabeza para atrás. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Debía encontrar alguna manera de no enojarse, de verdad era malo.

-Sí, sí. Pero más...seriamente- enfatizó la última palabra, para que le quedará claro que de verdad era algo importante.

-Adelante- cedió la mayor intrigada. Raramente tenía conversaciones serias con su hermana, así que aquello debía serlo en verdad.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ella. Dejándose caer a sus pies y tomándole las manos. Aquello incómodo un poco a Elsa, parecía cómo si su hermana fuera una sierva que le rendia una especie de tributo o alabanza. O cómo si fuera a rogarle por su vida.

-Bueno, yo, amm...- tartamudeó sin saber muy bien cómo iniciar- realmente sí se porque Kristoff esta algo "distante".

-Ah ¿si?

-Sí, y bueno, no es algo muy fácil de hablar. Porque es algo incómodo. Pero sé que debo decirlo porque ahora tenemos un "pacto de confianza" y...

-Anna, por favor, sin rodeos.- interrumpió rodando los ojos.

-Bien, bien...¡uff! Bueno ja' amm. Kristoff está, bueno, se siente algo culpable porque hicimos algo que no debíamos hacer je' ¿sabes?

La rubia arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? ¿Rompieron algo?

-No, precisamente. No hay nada roto por ahí.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues...-acarició sus palmas cin algo de ansiedad- ¡oh, Elsa! Esto es tan difícil. No te imaginas cuánto, quiero ser de lo más sincera y todo eso, aunque me cuesta trabajo ¿me entiendes?

-No. Anna, estás preocupándome. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Olaf sigue con vida? ¿Hans tiene alguna cicatriz? ¿se acabó el chocolate?- le cruzaron mil travesuras por la cabeza, no podría imaginar que su hermana hiciera algo realmente grave.

-Elsa...lo diré de una forma simple.- soltó aire y cerró los ojos- Kristoff y yo...pasamos la noche...no, no...Kristoff y yo "consumamos" nuestro compromiso.

Le costó un poco a la reina entender.

-¿Qué consumaron su compromiso?

-Ajá

-Lo siento, estoy confundida.

-Pues- el rostro de la princesa adquirió un color muy rojo y sus manos comenzaron a sudar- Elsa, digamos que yo ya no soy una señorita con...¿virtud intacta?

-¿Virtud intacta?

La pequeña si que no sabias explicarse, sólo la confundía más. ¿Consumar? ¿Virtud? ¿A qué se refería? La verdad la golpeó cómo un balde de agua muy caliente, tanto que quemaba.

-¡Anna!- gritó escandalizada- ¿qué tú y...?- sus mejillas también se cubrieron de rubor y se sintió extrañamente nerviosa.

Soltó sus manos de las de Anna y se levantó, abanicandose con ellas, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en un intento por tranquilizarse. Le costaba creer que aquello era verdad. Le...daba vergüenza saber que su hermana había hecho algo tan indecente y...¡agg! No existían palabras que describieran ni un poco los sentimientos que la inundaban.

-Sí, pero no pasa nada ¿cierto?- escuchó preguntar a sus espaldas.

Se detuvo y giró para observarla.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó con incredulidad y molestia.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Por favor, Anna! ¿Qué no pasa nada? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¡Te deshonraste!

-Pero...voy a casarme con él. Malo hubiera sido sí...

-¡No! Daté cuenta de que eres una princesa, tienes una imagen que cuidar y...

-Nadie debe saberlo.

-¿Y eso qué importa? ¿Eh? El que nadie lo sepa no disminuirá tu desvergüenza.

Anna abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa y sintiéndose un poco ofendida. En ese momento se arrepintio de haber ido a hablar, al parecer su hermana no estaba de buen humor. La miraba con reproche y tenía los puños cerrados, sumándole el descenso de temperatura. Simplemente aquel no era su día de suerte.

-No soy una desvergonzada- se defendió suavemente- Elsa, si...

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces que nombre recibe lo que hiciste?

-Amor...

-¿Amor? ¿¡Amor?! No, no te confundas...el amor es paciente. Si Kristoff te amara de verdad no te habría manchado de ese modo.

-Hablas como si lo que hicimos fuera cosa del demonio. Pero no es así, ya deberías saberlo. Además no eres quién para poner en duda el amor de Kristoff hacia mí- ella aún mantenía un tono neutro, no quería empeorar la situación, pero empezaba a molestarle la forma en que hablaba Elsa y las cosas que decía.

-¡Sí lo soy! Tú aún estás bajo mi cuidado, no debí permitir que algo así pasará.- Elsa sentía la cara enrojecida y el estómago contraído, además de la garganta seca y ardiente por gritar tanto. Pero ya no podía detenerse, de mala manera había encontrado la forma para expulsar todos los sentimientos que habían en su interior.

-No fue tu culpa- declaró la menor con ternura.

-¡Claro que no! Pero no debí darles tanta libertad, no debí permitir que él viviera aquí antes de casarse ¡fui una tonta!- se reprendio.

-¡No, no! Elsa, no es verdad. Las cosas...

-¿¡Y tú que sabes?!- gritó estallando por completo- ¡sólo vas por la vida jugando y viendo el tiempo pasar! Sin preocupaciones ni obligaciones. Siempre haciendo lo que te viene en gana.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿No? La tontería que hiciste sólo es la prueba de que tengo razón...¡deberías saber que pensar antes de actuar también sirve!- escupio. La princesa apretó los labios y los puños, mientras ella intentaba regular su respiración.

-Con su permiso, majestad- anunció Anna pasando a su lado y saliendo del estudio.

Elsa gruñó y lanzó un rayo a la ventana.

 __ ** _Muajaja ¿tardé en actualizar? Lo sé. Pero simplemente creía que el Helsa no se veía por ningún lado y las ideas me abandonaban. Así que decidí irme por situaciones drásticas y dramáticas para unirlos :3 ya en el siguiente capítulo entenderán xD espero no tardar tanto en publicar el que sigue...ya los tenía escritos pero formatee mi celular y olvide copiarlos :v así que ya sé que pasará y todo._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _*¿Emocionadas por el estreno de Frozen 2? Por si no lo sabían, ya se confirmó que su estreno será el 27 de noviembre...de 2019 :/ bueno, algo es algo xD_**


	13. Chapter 13

Ya había empacado las pocas cosas que tenía y sólo le restaba que el día llegará a su fin para marcharse. Por alguna razón le invadia la felicidad y las ansias por verse libre al fin de Arendell. Finalmente acabaría todo.

Se echó un último vistazo al espejo y acomodó un par de cabellos rebeldes. Se puso los guantes y volvió a colocarse la chaqueta. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y ya era hora de irse. Caminó con pasos alegres hacia su destino. Peinándose y preparándose para su compromiso. Parecía un poco narcisista, pero se había preparado una cena. Sí, sólo para él. Sí, él la había organizado. Con pastel, chocolate, té y deliciosos sándwiches. Eso sería tan maravilloso, sentía su boca aguadarse al imaginar los manjares que degustaria. Estaba tan feliz e impaciente, tal vez jamás había hecho algo como eso, y por ello estaba contento y rebosante.

Saludó a algunas mujeres que aún trabajaban en la lavandería, recordandole la sábana que todavía escondía en su habitación. Debía lavarla, no lo olvidaría. Sería el trabajo que pondría fin a su servicio, debería tenerle cierto aprecio.

Dobló la última esquina antes de llegar a las afueras del palacio. La nieve combinada con el atardecer regalaban una vista verdaderamente hermosa. Se detuvo de golpe y luego sonrió. Decidió que se regalaría una última estupidez.

Colocó las rodillas en el suelo, en posición de arranque. Su pulso empezó a acelerarse por la emoción, el viento le acariciaba generosamente el cabello y lo despeinaba. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y se echó a correr. Movía las piernas con toda la velocidad que podía, compitiendo contra rivales invisibles. Era difícil correr con esa ropa y ese clima, pero no se detendría. Cuando visualizo la meta tomó un poco más de impulso y respiró hondo. Un contrincante le rozaba los talones, la meta estaba cerca y... sintió que sus pies se enredaban. Con un gritillo dio un salto y llegó al final resbalandose en la nieve. Pero ganó, a pesar de las adversidades ganó. Y se felicito por ello. Giró el cuerpo y empezó a reir sin parar, tan feliz y emocionado por nada.

Los caballos que se encontraban en el establo también le felicitaron y festejaron con relinchidos alegres.

Agradeció, al tiempo que se levantaba y sacudía, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

-Bien, bien. Señores, gracias por su apoyo- entrelazó ambas manos y luego las movió en son de triunfó- ahora, es hora de comer ¿no creen?

Todos los equinos estuvieron de acuerdo, él rió con aprobación, negando divertido con la cabeza y caminando hacia los pedazos de paja que servirían de mesa para su cena. Tomó la botella de vino que le regalaron las cocineras, alzó una ceja y sonrió, parecía una bebida de calidad. La destapo y se sirvió un poco, lo copeo y luego lo tomó, dejándolo unos momentos en la boca. Realmente era bueno, no cómo los que probaba antes, pero lo era. Con un sabor dulce y a la vez embriagante.

-¿Saben?- preguntó mirando la copa y soltando un suspiro- a Sitron le hubiera gustado estar aquí, mucho, diría yo. La primera vez que vinimos estaba tan feliz, y ¡al parecer le gustó el invierno!...mi pobre amigo ¿cómo estará ahora?

-Seguramente bien- respondió una voz melodiosa a sus espaldas- alguien me pidió que diera órdenes de que así fuera.

No tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba. Tomó lo que quedaba del vino y vació sus pulmones en un suspiro exagerado.

-Pues, se lo agradezco, majestad. Es usted muy considerada.

Elsa pudo distinguir algo de sinceridad y fastidio en sus palabras, hubiera querido responder del mismo modo, pero no pudo. Se quedó embelesada por la vista que su espalda ancha y elegante le regalaba, no recordaba haberla visto antes. Se fijaba en su rostro, cabello, manos e incluso pies, pero sobretodo en sus ojos y pequitas. Debía admitirlo, todo su exterior era tan perfecto. Tan añiñado y a la vez varonil, tan gentil y a la vez cruel...

-No hay de qué- dijo caminando para colocarse frente a él y sentarse en otro pedazo de paja.

Hans juntó el entrecejo al verla con su ropa de dormir ¿qué no era ella la que una vez le habló de la virtud y demás? Que irónica era la vida para que ella estuviera ahora frente a él medio desnuda, en la oscuridad de la noche y alejados de la mayoría de las personas. Sólo esperaba y no lo congelará esta vez.

-¿Vino?- preguntó mostrando la copa. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, él se encogió de hombros y se sirvió otro poco. Tomandolo de un trago, tal y como el vino no se tomaba.

Se hizo una silencio que a la rubia incomodaba y al pelirrojo relajaba. Sin duda la reina había traído un bonito olor consigo, aligerando el aire, que olía medio a estiércol medio a aromatizante natural de yerbillas. Pero ella con su olor de la realeza y tan cercano había mejorado los aromas.

-No sabía que gustaba de hablar con caballos- comentó sin mirarlo, paseando sus ojos celestes por las caballerizas que el hombre frente a ella se encargaba de mantener limpias.

Sin mirarlo, adivinó que alzó los hombros y tal vez le dirigía la mirada, pero no supo si era a ella o algún animal que había detrás suyo.

-Y yo no sabía que usted gustará de escuchar pláticas ajenas- dijo tranquilo.

-Estamos en mis caballerizas y hablaba a un volumen tan alto que resultaba imposible no notarlo- se defendió mirándolo a la cara.

-Pero eso no le da derecho a escucharme, pudo sólo oirme o simplemente ignorarme.

-Nunca dije que lo escuché, ni siquiera sé de que hablaba con los animales.

-Por eso me aseguró que mi caballo estaba bien.

Elsa se ruborizó sin saber que responder al verse descubierta. Sí, lo había escuchado cómo boba. Cada locura que dijo e hizo...

-Touche- declaró él quitándose los guantes.

-¡Claro que no! Yo...estaba paseando por aquí y lo...oí, me dio curiosidad y decidí investigar. Llegué a tiempo para escucharle hablar de Sitron y la preocupación que le despertaba su estado.

Mentira.

Paseaba por ahí y lo vio correr, quedándose como encantada por esa imagen. Vio que su destino era su lugar actual y decidió quedarse. Lo escuchó hablar y no pudo evitar sentir algo en el estómago al ver esa parte tan humana de él. Cómo un niñito. Peor aún, no evitó querer calmarlo al verle inquieto.

-¿Vino?-volvió a ofrecer.

Esta vez ella aceptó tímida, no deseaba emborracharse pero necesitaba calmar los nervios. Tomo con manos inseguras la copa que él le extendió y bebido lentamente el líquido, degustando su sabor. Admirando igual que el pelirrojo lo bien que caía al paladar.

-Me enteré que pronto será su cumpleaños- comentó Hans mientras extendía una mano para tomar uno de los sándwiches.

-Sí- respondió- de hecho, más pronto de lo que cree.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

-El 22 de este mes.

-Faltan 4 días.

-Sí.

-Interesante.

Ella se limitó a reir.

-Y ¿cuándo debemos festejarlo a usted?- preguntó después de un rato, bebiendo lo último de vino que quedaba en su copa.

-Uhmm...bueno, pues todavía poco menos de un año.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, ya paso mi cumpleaños en este.

-¿Cuándo?

-Un día.

-¿Qué día fue?

-Uno...en noviembre.

Elsa rodó los ojos con cierto fastidio, provocando la burla del caballero.

-Bien, si no quiere decirme, no insistiré. No me enseñaron a rogar.

-La educaron muy bien, entonces.

-Eso parece. Soy la reina.

-Sí, créame, no lo olvido.

-Más le vale.

-O si no ¿qué?

-No querra retarme- señaló mostrando la palma de su mano y dejando salir un poco de nieve.

Hans sonrió de lado y levantó las manos, rindiendose. La rubia rió divertida.

-¿Qué hace tan tarde aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo arrebatandole la copa y sirviendose más vino.

-Nada, me costaba conciliar el sueño y decidí salir a pasear.

Él asintió llevándose el líquido a los labios.

-Y ¿usted?

-Celebraba.

-¿Celebraba?

-Sí.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿haber sido despedido?

-Exacto.

Ella arqueo las cejas verdaderamente sorprendida, y en su interior se revolvieron otros sentimientos. ¿Él se sentía feliz de...dejarla? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Era una arrogante, insolente, mal educado.

-Tal parece que no deja atrás nada importante.

-No, realmente no.

-Ni siquiera a su "amiguita".- deseo al instante no haber dicho aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo

-¿Sugelly?- preguntó mirándola con sorpresa y hasta confusión.

-Cómo sea- respondió con marcado desdén.

-No la dejaré- aclaró tranquilo- ella se va conmigo.

-¿Qué?- el tono en su voz la delataba. Se había enojado un poco, sólo un poco. Y Hans lo notó. Quiso sonreír, pero no lo hizo.

-Sí, ella me acompañará. Nos iremos juntos.

-Y ¿con premiso de quién?- preguntó con sorna.

-¿De quién necesitamos permiso?

-¡Mío!- exclamó como si se tratará de la cosa más obvia del planeta- ella trabaja para mí y nadie me ha notificado su renuncia.

-Porque no renunció.

-¿Entonces?- sí que estaba incrédula. ¿O era que él estaba jugandole una broma? Sí era así, estaba empezando a ser muy pesado.

-Ibamos a fugarnos.

-Claro- dijo- como hacer algo decente con esa "señorita"

-No tiene porque hablar así de ella.

Ya no respondió y se limitó a fijar la vista en un punto indefinido de la pared. ¿Tan importante era esa muchacha como para no irse sin ella? No lo entendía. ¿Por qué? ¿qué fue lo que hizo para que él la quisiera? Sería su forma tan peculiar de ser, su belleza exótica... Pues lo que fuera, ella no lo tenía ¿de qué servía ser la reina si eras derrotada por una cocinera, sirvienta o lo que fuera? Tantos años de estudio derrumbados por una forma salvaje de comportarse. A los hombres les gustaba eso, seguramente. Anna también era atrevida e intrépida y tenía a Kristoff. Pero ella, con su elegancia, discreción y buenos modales, no parecía atraer a nadie más que cazafortunas. La vida sí qué era extraña.

-Debe amarla mucho- susurró.

-Sí- afirmó él.

Elsa cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Qué más daba si la amaba o no? Eso no era de su incumbencia...pero no lograba evitarlo. Debía aceptar su triste realidad.

-Me preguntó porque no se han casado entonces- comentó sin mirarlo.

Hans dejó de masticar unos momentos su sándwich, para verla.

-Porque no, eso sería muy...innecesario, sobrante y sin sentido.- respondió escogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sin sentido?- abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia él, confundida- si la ama tanto un matrimonio no lo es. Usted quería casarse con Anna la misma noche en que la conoció, supongo que...

-Esperé- pidió con una seña de la mano- ¿usted cree que yo estoy enamorado de Sugelly?

-¡Pues claro!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo qué por qué? Me dijo que la amaba.

-Y la amo.

-¿Entonces?- poco faltaba para que se desesperara y gritara por la confusión. De verdad que a ese hombre le gustaba sacarla de su juicio.

-Pero no del modo en qué cree.

-Entonces ¿de cuál?

-Del modo en que usted ama a Anna.

-No, ése es amor de hermanas.

-Y yo a ella la considero mi hermana.

-Pero...ustedes estan todo el tiempo juntos, se abrazan, bailan ¡he visto cómo la mira! Como si nada fuera posible sin ella y todo...

-¿Nunca ha tenido un amigo?- interrumpió.

Y ¿eso por qué era importante? De verdad que no lo entendía.

-Claro, tengo a Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y, ¿por qué no?, Sven.- decidió seguirle el juego, para ver a dónde quería llegar.

-Y ¿usted quisiera casarse con Anna, Kristoff, Olaf o Sven?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no!

Qué pregunta tan estúpida ¿cómo ella iba a querer casarse con su hermana, o con el novio de ella o con otros que no eran humanos? Eso era una locura.

-¿Lo ve?

-Pero es diferente. Usted es un hombre y ella una mujer.

-Usted es una mujer y Kristoff un hombre.

-¡Es el prometido de mi hermana!

-Y ella es sólo mi amiga.

-¿Sólo su amiga?- de pronto su corazón dio un saltito- y ¿no desea casarse con ella? Digo, ustedes se ven muy felices cuándo estan juntos.

Él se quedó unos momentos pensando, cómo si estuviera considerando el asunto.

-Sería interesante- resolvió- con ella mi vida nunca es aburrida y no lo sería aunque nos casáramos, mantendría nuestro hogar siempre lindo y no debo ni dudar lo bien que cocinaría, tendriamos platicas muy interesantes y refrescantes. Y en las noches...- una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro ante sus sucios pensamientos- y me daría hijos muy bellos- continuó- ella les daría una muy buena educación, sería una envidia entre mis cuñadas y las demás mujeres. Obviamente se vería mucho más bella con mejor ropa...creo que podría ser muy feliz.

Elsa se maldijo internamente al verlo. Sin darse cuenta lo había empujado hacía la muchacha.

-Pero no puedo, Sugelly es como mi hermanita. Ni siquiera soporto la idea de besarla...me siento enfermo.

Sin querer, la rubia sonrió. Le gustó oir eso, le gustó mucho.

-Creo que tendría más posibilidades de casarme con usted que con ella- concluyó dándole otra mordida a su alimento.

A la reina se le detuvo el corazón.

-¿Conmigo?-intentó no sonar emocionada o algo parecido, pero una boba sonrisa se formó irremediablemente en su rostro.

-Ajá.

Se hizo otro largo silencio, Hans comía tranquilo y Elsa se miraba las manos. Un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Él dijo que había probabilidades de casarse con ella. No sabía porque eso era importante, pero tampoco era relevante. Tal vez porqué le gustaba saber que le había ganado en algo a la chica esa.

-Y ¿qué tal está Anna? No la he visto en todo el día- el príncipe rompió el silencio apenas terminó el primer sándwich.

-¿Anna?- preguntó asombrada.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que cuándo iba con el joven príncipe...no recuerdo su nombre, nos la topamos. Y aunque intentó actuar normal, llevaba los ojos llorosos. Quisiera saber si algo anda mal.

Se imaginaba la razón, no era estúpido. Por mucho tiempo juró que esa muchachita no lloraba o que incluso no tenía sentimientos, por eso le intrigo verla así. No tardó en juntar las piezas del rompecabezas. Bien ¿y eso que le importaba? No desperdiciaria la oportunidad de herirla una última vez.

-¿Llorosos? ¿mucho?- la preocupación era palpable por su tono de voz.

Él asintió.

-¡Oh! Anna, hermanita.

¿Cómo no pudo pensar en eso antes? Le dijo cosas horribles y no la dejó explicarse.

-Yo...la traté mal- susurró- ella me dijo algo y yo...me moleste mucho ¡ohhh!

Se escondió el rostro entre las manos y ahogó un grito de frustración.

-¿Es por lo que pasó entre ella y su novio?- su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Alejó las manos de su cara y lo vio acusadoramente.

-¿Lo sabía?

-Sí, yo los vi- afirmó tranquilo.

-Y ¿por qué no me dijo nada?- preguntó molesta.

-Ella me pidió discreción.

-¡Trabajas para mí, no para ella!

-Soy un sirviente del castillo, no su personal...

-¡Yo soy la reina! ¡Te mandaron para servirme a mí!

Se levantó y comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro. El pelirrojo le siguió al instante.

-Me mandaron para recompensar mis faltas cometidas, y si mal no recuerdo yo la traicioné a ella.

-¡Pero fue a mí a quién casi asesinas!

-¡Ya te cobraste muy caro eso!- dijo con un tono más alto. ¿Quería jugar un juego de palabras? Bien.

-Todos los días, con cada intento que hacía para agradarte, ¡tú me humillabas!

-No...no...yo...no- titubeo nerviosa.

-¡Sí! ¡tú! ¿Recuerdas que me lanzaste un rayo sólo porque fui a ver si estabas viva?

-Me asusté...

-Tú siempre te asustas. O cuándo me reprendiste por bailar, eso me costó el empleo...

-Coqueteaste con todas ¿o qué? ¿ellas eran unas resbalosas y tú no resististe sus encantos?

-Ni la una ni la otra. FUI AMABLE CON ALGUIEN DEL OTRO GENERO SIN TENER INTERESES SEXUALES- enfatizó apuntándola y acercándose- algo que tú no haces.

-¿Qué? Eso...¡no es cierto!

-¿No? Segura.

-Más que eso.

-Bien, me alegra.- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y volvía a sentarse.

Ella lo vio confundida y sorprendida. Él si que era raro y extraño y tonto.

-Además- dijo tomando el otro sándwich- podría jurar que fuiste una bruja con Anna.

-¿Qué?- al oir el nombre de su hermana se le esfumo el enojo, aún cuándo la llamó bruja.

-Dijiste que fuiste grosera. ¿Le hiciste sentir mal por haber estado con su novio?

-Pues claro, hizo algo malo.

-¿Malo?- preguntó divertido.

-Malo- afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque una mujer decente no...

-¡Ahí esta el problema!- interrumpió- si vas viviendo conforme lo que la sociedad cree adecuado tendrás una vida horrible. Intenta darme buenas razones por las que hizo algo malo, sin pensar en lo que la sociedad considera correcto.

-No puedo, soy la reina. Toda mi vida me educaron para gustarle a las personas, para hacer lp correcto. Y ella hizo algo que esta mal porque debió esperar y punto.

Hans se levantó y con pasos lentos se le acervo, quedando muy cerca de ella.

-Supongo que el amor no conoce de esas cosas- comentó suavemente.

-El amor es paciente- contraataco.

-¿Nunca se ha enamorado?

Otra vez se quedó muda. Otra vez le hizo una pregunta fuera de lugar. ¿Qué debía responderle? ¿qué sí? ¿Decirle la verdad?

-Ni siquiera entiendo muy bien que es el amor- confesó bajando la vista.

-Uhmm...debe ser algo muy bonito.

-Seguro.

-Bueno. Pues no juzgué entonces a una persona enamorada. Por lo que he visto son tan estúpidos como para hacer cada tontería. Sólo vealos, Anna se enamoró de ese chico, creyó estar enamorada de mí. El amor está muy loco.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí...-se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Tal vez ese era el momento para aclarar ciertas dudas que la atormentaban desde hace tiempo- ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas?

-Sí, supongo.

Ella se acercó un poco más a él, tanto que tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para poder verlo.

-Si me molesta que un hombre sea feliz con otra, si eso me pone muy enojada...- dijo en tono serio. El pelirrojo levantó una ceja extrañado por la pregunta.

-Son celos.- le respondió inmediatamente.

-Si me gusta físicamente un hombre, pero lo que más me gusta es oirlo hablar, sonreir, jugar y ser feliz...

-Seguramente se esta enamorando.

-Y ¿si yo quiero hacerlo feliz?

-Esta enamorada, supongo.- respondió con cierta duda- si siente celos y busca su felicidad, es lo más seguro.

-Entonces...supongo que estoy enamorada de ti- confesó poniéndose de puntitas y pegando sus labios a los de él.

* * *

 _ **Muajaja me gusta hacerla de emoción :3 ya, ahora sí pa' el siguiente capítulo empezara lo shido xD**_

 _ **Aclaración: según Jennifer Lee, el cumpleaños de Elsa es el 22 de diciembre.**_

 _ **No quise darle una fecha de cumpleaños a Hans porque no tenía ni idea de cuál ponerle :v**_

 _ **¡Chao! Beshitos y noa vemos pronto (?**_


	14. Chapter 14

Hans aún no terminaba de entender que había pasado. Recordaba los fríos labios de Elsa besandolo y como tímidamente le rodeaba el cuello. Al principio no supo como reaccionar o qué hacer, no lo esperaba. Mantuvieron los ojos bien abiertos, los de ella emanaban inseguridad y los de él confusión, incredulidad. Después se atrevió a tomar su cintura y corresponderle, viendo como ella se dejaba llevar, cerrando los ojos y volviéndose ligera. De poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo, bueno, un verdadero beso...y segundos más tarde, Elsa salió corriendo como una loca. No se disculpo, no se excuso, nada. Hans se quedó unos momentos intentando procesar lo sucedido, plantado dónde estaba y sin palabras. Reaccionó a medias, tomó su chaqueta y se lamentó por el sándwich desperdiciado, pero aún había vino. Con el recuerdo de ella besándolo dándole vueltas en la cabeza se encaminó a su cuarto, caminando como un muerto, tomó la sábana de Anna y se fue a lavarla.

Estando en las lavanderías se puso a reflexionar un poco más. Ella le había dicho que estaba enamorada ¿no? Luego lo besó...pronto llegó a la conclusión de que sí, ella se había enamorado de él.

Una tonta sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-La bruja esta enamorada de mí- susurro restregando más la mancha de la sábana. Se sentía extrañamente feliz. Si,orgulloso e indestructible. Ella, la niñita que se creía la octava maravilla y se los hacía saber a todos, pero que a la vez tan mediocre como para asustarse por cualquier estupidez... Se había enamorado de él. No recordaba haberse sentido tan bien con una conquista. ¿Por qué? ¿sería porque con ella no tuvo que sacar sus encantos? ¿porque ella era una perra sin sentimientos? No lo entendía, pero le gustaba saberse amado por ella. Hubiera sido magnífico quedarse un poco más, sacarle el máximo provecho a la situación. Pero no se podía. Lo habían corrido y debía irse. Una lástima. Termino de lavar la prenda, la colgó y caminó hacía su recámara. No tenía ya mucho sentido ponerse a lamentar su triste situación, ya no podía hacer nada. No debía olvidar su plan inicial de conquistar a una princesa. Se detuvo en seco...y ¿si conquistaba a una reina? Elsa podría ir a Las Islas del Sur por cualquier motivo, diplomacia o negocios ¡y él podría desarrollar más esos sentimientos que le confesó! Entonces ¿qué debía hacer? Sonrió y dio media vuelta, decidido. ¡Aprovecharía hasta sus últimos minutos ahí!

Cada paso que daba le proporcionaba más seguridad ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota? En cuánto ella salió corriendo él debió seguirla ¡no debió perder tiempo! Apresuro el paso y comenzó a correr. Con suerte aún podía encontrarla despierta.

Pero su camino fue detenido bruscamente por el impacto de un cuerpo. A él no le afectó mucho, pero su compañera no tuvo la misma suerte y la oyó quejarse al caer al suelo.

-¿Elsa?- llamó al reconocer la voz. Se agacho para quedar a su altura y le tomó la mano. Cuándo sus ojos encontraron los de ella los vio llenos de lágrimas.

Exagerada. Pensó.

Le tomó el mentón y la obligó a verlo.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿qué te duele? ¿dónde te lastimaste?- la atrajo un poco más hacia sí- ¡lo siento! Iba tan distraído...

-No- interrumpió débilmente- no me lastimé.

-¿Entonces?- tal vez estaba llorando por él ¿por qué más? Iba corriendo hacia su cuarto, iba a buscarlo. Tal vez a pedirle una conversación o alguna disculpa, después de todo lo dejó ahí confundido después de declararsele y besarlo...eso no era importante, sólo le bastaba una pequeña conversación para hacerle creer que la amaba, qué también se había enamorado de ella durante ese tiempo ¡esa era su oportunidad!

-Es Anna...-la voz quebrada de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Anna?- preguntó cofundido- ¿qué tiene?

-¡No está!

-¿No está?

Ella se cubrió los ojos y se echó a llorar.

-Desapareció- susurraba entre sollozos- se fue...¡o la secuestraron! ¡oh, Anna!

Volvió a soltar un sollozo y se abrazó a sí misma. Perdiendo ya por completo la compostura que había mantenido por largos minutos ¡estaba tan asustada! ¿Qué haría si algo malo le pasaba a su hermanita?

-Espera ¿qué?- Hans no terminaba de entender, se levantó y observó a la reina. Ésta se mantenía incada y sofocaba su llanto con las manos.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Anna estaba perdida? ¿cómo era eso posible? Ese día estaban pasándole muchas cosas buenas...si esa muchacha no volvía él podría convertirse en el consuelo de la mujer frente a él ¡todo un mundo de posibilidades! Pero si de alguna u otra manera ella en lugar de buscar su consuelo lo alejaba aún más...¡no podía pensar con la chilladera!

-Elsa, basta- ordenó aclarando sus ideas- ¿ya la buscaste con Kristoff?

Obtuvo por respuesta más sollozos, exasperandolo.

-¿Majestad...?

-Ya- dijo de repente alzando la vista-...y en la cocina, en el baño ¡hasta en la recámara de nuestros padres! La hemos buscado por todas partes, pero...- un quejido la silencio.

-¿Hace cuánto desapareció?

-No lo sé. Fui a buscarla apenas abandoné las caballerizas y no estaba.

-¿No preguntó si...?

-Le pregunté a su doncella, a Gerda, a Kai. Nadie la vio después de la mañana o después de nuestra discusión.

Pasó el brazo por sus ojos y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Kristoff simplemente no la vio en todo el día- completó, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

Hans le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a quedar de pie, ella agradeció y cerró los ojos.

-Iba a buscarte para preguntarte a ti- concluyó- pero sé que es inútil, ya mencionaste que no la viste después de que ella saliera de mi despacho.

-¿Ya mandó que la buscarán...?

-¿Afuera?- él asintió- ya, la han estado buscando en los jardines e iba a organizar un escuadrón para que vaya a buscarla en el pueblo. Pero...

-Si lleva ya varias horas que salió de aquí será medio imposible encontrarla- susurró pensativo.

-Exacto- concordo ella volviendo a llorar.

-Cálmese- pidió en tono bajo y tranquilizador- conociendo a Anna seguramente está por ahí, paseando...

-¿Tan tarde? ¿tantas horas?- protestó ella.

-Y si alguien intentó secuestrarla- continuó, ignorandola- acabó muy mal, sólo recuerde lo que me hizo.

Elsa parecía no entender razón, negaba con la cabeza y lloraba sin parar. Él se atrevió a acercarsele un poco y le tomo suavemente una mano, apartándola de su rostro. Ella no puso resistencia.

-Si te pones mal sólo harás más difícil todo- susurró clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de ella- no hagas conclusiones apresuradas e ilusas. Nadie sabe que pasó. Puede que justo ahora llegue a contarte una gran anécdota.

-Pero...

-Pero estamos hablando de Anna ¿lo olvidas? La misma que fue a buscarte sin importar el peligro que corría, la misma que con su último suspiro salvó tu vida, la que lanza las cabezas de mármol como si se tratasen de una pluma ¡la que me tiró de un barco con sólo un puñetazo! La chica más fuerte, valiente y decidida de Arendell.

Ella calmó un poco su llanto y asintio, digeriendo su mirada hacía él. Hans, casi como un reflejo, la atrajo hacía sí y la pegó a su pecho en un abrazo consolador. En ese momento, cuándo ella dejaba toda su fortaleza de lado y se deja cuidar, supo que enamorarla sería mucho más sencillo de lo que llegó a pensar. Después de todo la reina jamás dejaría de ser la ñiña que necesitó amor, comprensión y protección. Y él se encargaria de eso.

* * *

Ya sé, prometí que actualizaria pronto y me tardé una eternidad. Mi tonta justificación es el excexcede tarea, falta de inspiración y blaba. Y aunque el capítulo es cortito, entre mañana y pasado tendrán nuevo capítulo...*eso espero :v

PERO tranquis, que ésta historia tiene que estar terminada antes de que salga el corto de Frozen... Y la secuela de este fic antes de que salga Frozen 2 (porque sí, planeo una secuela xD)


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa despidió a los huéspedes de la mejor manera que pudo fingir. Para su suerte, ninguno pareció especialmente interesado por la ausencia de Anna. Sería tan complicado dar explicaciones e inventar razones para justificar el que su hermana no estuviera. Ya varios de los políticos que se habían quedado en el castillo se habían marchado, pero para su mala suerte aún quedaba ese par de monarcas insoportables. Se rehusaban a irse sin antes dar un largo agradecimiento al pueblo de Arendell por su buen recibimiento y hospedaje.

-Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos- concluyó con su acostumbrada exageración el rey de Cambridge al tiempo que le besaba una de las manos. Ella la apartó al instante sin preocuparse demasiado en sus modales.

-Eso espero- mintió ell sin siquiera molestarse en sonreir.

La despedida con el príncipe no fue en nada un poco más agradable. Ambos se trataron con una formalidad tan fría como la nieve de Elsa.

Media hora después se vio completamente libre para dedicarse de lleno al asunto que para ella era lo más importante.

-¿Seguros que no estaban en la tienda de Oaken?- preguntó por milésima vez la reina a los soldados que se hallaban frente a ella y se habían encargado de la búsqueda de Anna.

-Sí, majestad. Hemos pasado por ahí unas cinco veces...el señor nos prometió que si llegará a verla la retendria y nos avisaría inmediatamente.- volvió a decir el joven que los representaba.

-¿Han buscado en todos los muelles? ¿Revisaron las listas de todos los pasajeros que salieron del pueblo entre ayer y hoy?- preguntó de nuevo, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Era la segunda vez que preguntaba aquello.

-Sí su majestad. En ninguna aparece el nombre de la princesa y los que ahí trabajan nos dijeron que no la han visto. Aún así tenemos a un grupo de hombres aguardando ahí, pero por si acaso llegará a escabullirse, volveremos a ir en la noche a ver la lista.

La decepción que sintió la joven fue tan notoria que los presentes ni pudieron evitar sentirse apenados y hasta impotentes por no dar a su reina lo que necesitaba.

-Muy bien, no detengan la búsqueda. Pueden marchase.- concluyó sin mirar a nadie en particular y con la voz apagada.

Pero la orden no fue acatada de inmediato. Había una pregunta que se debía formular aún. Los muchachos se miraron entre sí antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Majestad- comenzó uno de ellos con duda- ¿debemos mantener el asunto en secreto?

Elsa suspiró y puso las manos en el escritorio.

-Por ahora sí necesito de su total discreción- dijo con autoridad.

-Muy bien- respondieron al unísono mientras asentían y se marchaban.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, la rubia gritó con frustración y se llevó las manos a la frente.

-Anna...Anna ¿por qué tienes que hacer todo tan complicado?- preguntó al aire.

De verdad le costaba entender ¿tanto drama por una pelea? Bueno, ella no era taaan diferente. Debía recordar que hizo todo un escándalo sólo porque la pelirroja le recriminó la frialdad con la que trataba a las personas ¿no? ¿qué había dicho aquella vez?

"Tú solo rechazas a las personas"

Y ahora era Anna la que rechazaba...

-Todo estará bien- le dijo de suave forma Hans.

-Ya me lo has dicho- respondió con pocos ánimos- he oído eso un millón de veces en el día. Tú, Gerda, Kai...¡todos creen que ésto no es un problema! ¡nadie se preocupa realmente por ella! ¿por qué todos están tan confiados?

-Porque al parecer somos los únicos que hemo visto la fuerza de Anna.

-Tú no la conoces como yo, Hans. Ella es mí hermana.

El joven se acercó a ella y le tomó una de las manos.

-Créeme, sólo empeorarás las cosas asustándote.

-Tú no entiendes- afirmó la chica en volumen bajo.

-Entonces, explicame.- pidió el pelirrojo suavemente mientras le acariciaba los nudillos.

La rubia soltó un pesado suspiro y bajo la mirada.

Por alguna razón la cercanía con que Hans comenzaba a tratarla le incomodaba. Era como si haberle confesado sus confusos sentimientos hubiera despertado en él una especie de enorme amor. La trataba con tanta dulzura ¡ni siquiera se había separado de ella en todo el día! Y la forma en que la veía...Su parte más loca y retorcida enviaba cosquillas a su estómago...pero su parte racional se preguntaba si él creía que ella era tan ingenua como Anna. Peor aún, Elsa empezaba a creer que así era. Si dejaba que eso continuará de esa forma acabaría mal, lo sabía.

-Dudo que comprendas- resolvió apartándose de su agarre y dándole la espalda.

El ex-principe cerró los puños al darse cuenta de que la incómodo, se sintió como un idiota. ¡Claro que ella no era como Anna! ¿cómo pudo pensarlo siquiera? ¿no era ella la que se encargaba de recordarle cada cinco minutos que era la reina y tuvo la mejor educación? Tal vez era el vino que ya estaba haciendo efecto en su mente y le impedía pensar claramente. Debía encontrar una manera más lenta y confiable de acercarsele. Era una verdadera suerte que aún lo haya corrido definitivamente, pero no debía apostar demasiado.

-Elsa- llamó una tercera voz en la puerta.

-¡Kristoff!- lo llamó corriendo hacia él.

-¿Obtuviste información? ¿qué te dijeron los trolls?- preguntó apenas llegó a su lado.

-La vieron- respondió amargamente.

-¿¡En serio?!- preguntó la reina con emoción.

-Pero los dejó ayer en la noche- terminó con pesar el montañés.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué? ¡Debieron retenerla!

-Elsa, ellos no sabían que Anna planeaba huir y esconderse.

-Y ¿qué no tienen sentido común? ¿creyeron que era normal que fuera en la noche? ¿Sola?

-Majestad, creo que es mejor que se calmé- opinó Hans desde la parte trasera de la habitación.

Ella volvió a masajearse las sienes.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo al tiempo que salía de ahí.

* * *

-Ésto es tan retorcido y está tan mal- se quejaba Sugelly mientras le preparaba el ya acostumbrado sándwich.

-Sí, ya lo sé. No entiendo que pudo haber llevado a Anna a irse- comentó vagamente el ojiverde.

-Cierto, ya ha soportado tantas cosas. Tal vez por eso se fue ¿no? Estaba algo cansada. Ya no podía soportar más, además la relación entre ella y la reina no ha ido muy bien. La rubia ha estado tan de mal humor en estos días ¿cierto?

-Supongo.

-Pero que inconsciente ¿qué tal si algo le pasa? El mundo afuera no es como el castillo...y ella no tiene los poderes de su hermana. Es fuerte, cierto, pero no creo que sea suficiente. Y los lobos, creo que ya los ha enfretado dos veces, pero con su novio...¡no me imagino si algo llegaré a pasarle! Pobre mujer, pobre, pobre. Ojalá se cuide o al menos se busqué un lugar seguro, o...

-Oye- se quejó el muchacho- no necesito a otra Elsa que sufra y se preocupe por cualquier cosa.

-¿Cualquier cosa?- preguntó girándose hacia él y extendiéndole el alimento- ¿te das cuenta de qué la princesa está perdida? Allá afuera, en el bosque ¡sola!

-No estoy de humor.

-Bien, bien. Ya hablaré después con las sirvientas.

-Ustedes sí que son chismosas- reprendio él mordiendo el pan.

-Somos sirvientas de la reina, eso es lo que hacemos- respondió con galantería al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él en la mesa.

-Ajá.

-Y ¿aún no te ha despedido? Según tenía entendido que para hoy ya no estarías aquí.

-Todo este asunto está ocupando su mente, yo pasé a segundo plano- dijo sin darle importancia.

Obviamente era mejor para él que las cosas siguieran así, podría quedarse al menos unos días más. Pero con su comportamiento tal vez a Elsa ya no le quedarán muchas ganas de tenerlo cerca. ¡Si al menos hubiera pensado más fríamente! Pero verla tan débil y vulnerable...simplemente creyó que era una buena oportunidad.

Mientras pensaba el silencio reino, cuando su mente volvió al escenario de ese momento, Hans no dejó de sentir la pesada mirada de su compañera.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó finalmente con algo de fastidio.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú- contraataco la pelinegra sin apartarle la vista.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo yo?

-Te daré una pista, ya que al parecer el amor te tiene medio idiota: Elsa.

El pobre muchacho se atraganto al oírla. ¿Había oído bien? No, seguramente no. No, claro que sí. ¿Qué tanto sabía? ¿Realmente era de fiar?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó de manera casi amenazante, pero no pareció tener efecto en ella.

-No eres el único que piensa aquí, Hans. Pero no te preocupes por mí, no diré nada. No me corresponde.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono.

La chica suspiró y se echó para atrás en su silla.

-De parte de ella es más que evidente. O tal vez no, pero...no sé Hans, una simplemente lo sabe- contestó pensativa y algo insegura.

-Si, supongo que así es.

-Y respecto a ti...no me termina de convencer que tú también la quieras. Pero ahí con ella todo el tiempo, la forma en que hablas de ella. Definitivamente hay algo ahí.

* * *

-Majestad- la llamaban en la puerta. No debía ser una genio para saber quién era. La voz de Hans le era inconfundible. Pero en esos momentos no tenía ganas de verlo ni a él, sólo quería estar sola lo que restaba del día.

-Majestad, sé que está ahí.- insistió el muchacho.

-Ahora no Hans- respondió sin ánimos al tiempo que se acurrucaba más en la cama.

-No haga las cosas más difíciles, majestad.

-Yo las algo cuán difícil quiera, soy la reina y es mí vida.

-Ya lo sé majestad, pero piense un momento en los que la rodean.

-Deja de decir tanto "majestad", es incómodo.

-Lo siento...majestad- se disculpo de modo travieso.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreir. Aún cuando no queria, pero era imposible no sentirse bien al pensar que él se preocupaba por ella. Pero ¿no debía despedirlo ya? Se atrevió a confesarle su amor porque creía que no lo volvería a ver, y ahí estaba aún. Queriendo ganarse su cariño.

-¿Majestad?- llamó más suavemente.

La rubia al fin se decidió y se levantó. Caminó lenta y pesadamente, abrió la puerta con la misma flojera que había ganado en el transcurso del día.

-¿Qué necesita?- le dijo al verlo.

Le paseo la mirada y se detuvo justo en lo que tenía en las manos.

-No tengo hambre- afirmó con desdén.

-El hambre es un estado mental, si yo la convezco de que tiene hambre, tendrá hambre- resolvió Hans encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso no es cierto. El hambre es señal de que necesitas alimento.

-Y ¿quién manda esa señal?

-El cerebro, supongo.

-Y ¿si su cerebro está apagado? ¿tendrá usted hambre?

-Mi cerebro no está apagado- se defendió.

-Tal vez no, digamos que está solo dormido.

-Mi cerebro está perfectamente bien.

-Vamos, solo coma un poco. Anna me mataría si se entera que no la alimenté bien, majestad.

Elsa se resignó y le dio el paso.

-Traje té y pan, solamente. Pero más tarde traeré más comida- informó el muchacho poniendo la bandeja en una mesita.

-No es necesario, no tendré hambre- dijo la reina sentándose en la cama.

-Ya veremos- le respondió él acercándole la comida.

Ella la aceptó de mala gana y empezó a comer lentamente.

-¿Cómo supo que estaría aquí?- preguntó después de un rato la rubia, mientras enfriaba su té.

-Fue fácil adivinarlo. Anna está perdida, era obvio que vendría a su recámara. Para sentirla cerca o algo así.

Ella se limitó a asentir y tomar de la bebida, pero se la apartó de golpe. Aún estaba algo caliente.

-¡Majestad!- la llamó Hans corriendo hacía ella y entendiéndole una servilleta.

-Estoy bien- afirmó tomando el pedazo de tela.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio unos momentos, aprovechando lo cercana que tenía a la ojiceleste, hasta sintió ganas de empezar a contar sus pestañas.

La muchacha también fue consciente de que tenía muy cerca al príncipe. Inmediatamente clavó sus ojos en los de él, quién le sonrió y se apartó al instante.

-No tienes que hacer esto- susurró Elsa soplandole más al líquido caliente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido.

-No necesito tu lástima.

-¿Mi qué? Majestad, no entiendo.

La reina gruñó y se levantó, poniéndose cara a cara con él.

-Lo que dije ayer fue sólo por impulso ¿entiendes? Estaba enojada y confundida...no estoy enamorada realmente de ti, ni de nadie. Así que no tienes que comportarte como si yo necesitará que fueras un bonito príncipe conmigo.

Al finalizar dio media vuelta, se sentó y volvió a comer. El ojiverde se tomó unos momentos para pensar como debía actuar.

Era obvio que mentía, pero su comportamiento apresurado lo había arruinado todo. Ya debía pensar mejor y más calculadoramente.

-Perdone si mis actos han sido confusos- comenzó con suavidad- admito que no creí que sus palabras en las caballerizas fueran del todo ciertas, no porque crea que sea una mentirosa. Pero la comprendo, pocas veces ha podido interactuar con otros jóvenes de su edad y, hasta cierto punto, es justificable que pensará que tenía sentimientos hacía uno que es muy cercano a usted.

-Me alegra que entienda- le dijo despreocupadamente la chica sin dejar de comer.

-Pero todo este asunto también me sirvió para darme cuenta de que me usted necesita un amigo...y a mí me gustaría ser ese amigo.

-¡Elsa! Ha llegado una carta de Anna- gritó Gerda mientras entraba a la habitación, impidiendole a Elsa contestar, aunque apenas escuchó el nombre de su hermana cualquier otro asunto se esfumó de su mente por completo.

-¿De Anna?- preguntó dando un salto de la cama y corriendo hacia ella. La tomo de los hombros y empezó a inspeccionarla con prisa.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó ansiosa. Por más que analizará a la anciana no encontraba ningún papel en sus manos.

-Aquí, aquí- le contestó Gerda mientras se zafaba de su agarre y comenzaba a buscar en los bolsillos de su delantal.

Apenas se asomó la carta, Elsa se la arrebató y la abrió con prisas. Comenzó a leer en silencio y, al parecer, sin emoción aparente.

-Vámonos muchacho- le ordenó con dulzura la señora a Hans. Éste asintió y la siguió. Antes de salir de la habitación el príncipe le dedico una última mirada a la joven. Ella había fruncido el ceño mientras paseaba los ojos a través del papel. Él no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre el contenido de la carta y la forma en que afectaría la situación que comenzaba a crear con Elsa. Pero esperaba que la alterará para bien...de verdad lo esperaba.

 _"Querida Elsa._

 _No puedo ni imaginarme que es lo que esperas leer en ésta carta. Bueno, aunque seguramente no esperabas recibirla después de que me fui sin avisar...obviamente no esperabas que me fuera. O tal vez estés preguntándote cómo es que logré enviarla tan rápido...Como sea. Te escribo principalmente para que sepas que me encuentro bien, muy bien. Aunque no lo creas, tengo un plan. Y claro está que no te lo contaré. Aún así...ni siquiera sé que decirte. Tal vez deba darte mis razones ¿no es verdad? Bien, pues la idea vino a mi mente después de nuestra discusión, no quiero que creas que eso me volvió loca o que es tu culpa, porque no lo es hermana, créeme. La única culpable de todo lo que pasó, pasa y pasará soy yo. Yo y nada más. Bueno, simplemente pensé que era lo mejor irme. ¡Es tan difícil de explicar! Mejor sólo te diré una cosa que sí tengo clara. Elsa, mi querida hermana, te amo hermanita. Nunca dudes de eso, por favor. Sé que tal vez parezca que te he abandonado, que no importas o que te culpo de mis desgracias, pero no es así. Te lo juro. Cada pequeño instante que tuve la oportunidad de compartir contigo me hizo tan feliz y está impregnado en mi corazón. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo, jamás lo olvides. Y si algún día vuelvo a tu lado, seré la princesa que te mereces. Porque tú eres la mejor reina del universo. Sigue Elsa, por favor, no te detengas por mí. Yo sé que será complicado, a mí me costó dejarte ir durante esos 13 años. Pero a diferencia de aquella época, había esperanza...ahora no. Si te soy sincera, no sé si tenga la oportunidad de volver a ver tu rostro de nuevo. Pero yo espero que sí, yo confío en que así será. En que volveremos a estar juntas. Ya verás que sí. No quiero que me busquen, será en vano. Sólo, déjame ir Elsa, suéltame. Déjame ser libre al igual que tú. Una vez te juré que nunca te dejaría, y así será. Quieras o no yo estaré ahí, yo voy a cuidarte, no te abandonaré hermanita, no lo haré._

 _Con infinito amor, Anna."_

Los pies de Elsa fallaron y la traicionaron, haciéndola caer dolorosamente al suelo y haciéndole sentir un estremecimiento en las rodillas cuándo cayó al suelo. Pero eso no importaba. El dolor físico era mínimo en comparación con el dolor de su corazón. Aquel, ese sentía tan profundamente no podía curarse de manera fácil, es más ¿podía sanarse? Deseaba llorar, se suponía que eso ayudaba, pero no podía. Las lágrimas no llegaban a sus ojos.

-¿Anna?- susurró al aire mientras apretaba la carta contra su pecho.

Aquello no podía ser verdad, no debía serlo. Anna, su Anna, jamás la dejaría. No se iría...no, no lo haría.

Era su culpa, ella le dijo tantas cosas, cosas tan malas.

Ni siquiera sentía ganas de lamentarse. Como si su corazón se hubiera congelado. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que no debía hacerlo, pues no era verdad. Anna regresaría...tal vez ya estaba esperándola. Debía buscarla, sí. Debía ir a su encuentro.

Sin saber que hacer, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Estar ahí comenzaba a asfixiarla. Camino sin rumbo por unos instantes. No pensaba, no sentía, nada.

-Anna- llamaba con voz ronca. Debía encontrarla. No se detendría...

Pero unos sollozos inundaron sus oídos.

-¡Anna!- volvió a llamar desesperada.

Con la carta aún apretada contra su pecho empezó a seguir el sonido. Seguramente no se encontraba bien, tenía que encontrarla.

-Las caballerizas- se dijo al localizar el origen del llanto.

Casi corrió hacia allá, pero al entrar se quedó petrificada.

-¿Kri...Kristoff?-llamó al ver al rubio de rodillas llorando amargamente.

-¿Qué...qué tienes?

-Se fue Elsa ¡se fue!- dijo con dificultad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida.

-No volverá, se fue ¡Anna se fue!

Aquella dolorosa respuesta llegó a ella como una puñalada. Anna...¿se había ido? Vio la carta que tenía en sus manos y una simple frase la hizo entrar en razón.

"Si algún día vuelvo"

Era verdad, ya lo entendía. Anna realmente se había ido, Anna realmente los había dejado. No estaba esperándola, ella no estaba.

Las lágrimas finalmente llegaron a sus ojos, tantas que comenzaron a rodar por sí solas. El aire se enfrío y comenzó a nevar.

-Anna- se lamentó.

-Todo fue mi culpa- decía el muchacho.

-Anna- dijo Elsa antes de caer al lado de Kristoff y acompañarlo a llorar.

Ambos se lamentaban por la pérdida del ser que más amaban.


	16. Chapter 16

_Era extraño estar entre esa gente tan diferente. Aquel pequeño lugar ni siquiera parecía ser parte de su amado Arendell. Era como si fuera un país diminuto dentro de los territorios de un país mayor. Tanto así, que nadie reconoció a su princesa, nadie. Llegó intentando no llamar la atención y pasar desapercibida, pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho. Si llamó la atención, fue solamente por su ropa y manera de peinarse. Tan distintos a los de esas personas que se hallaban ahí, tampoco entendía a que se debía eso._

 _"Una de Arendell" había escuchado murmurar a unos cuántos a sus espaldas. Al principio no entendía nada. ¿A qué se referían? Se suponía que eso era Arendell. Pero al ir caminando se dio cuenta de qué no era así. Ese lugar no era Arendell. Y agradeció que así fuera_.

-Jamás creí que volvería a pasar un cumpleaños sola- susurró débilmente Elsa mientras aumentaba la presión en su brazo.

-No estás sola- respondió él de manera simple- estamos Kristoff, el muñeco parlanchin, el reno, la servidumbre y yo.

-El reno se llama Sven y el muñeco Olaf- comentó- pero aún así...no es lo mismo. Anna es mi hermana, mi familia.

-Si piensas de ese modo, así será.

Ella no respondió y se limitó a seguir con la vista clavada en un punto indefinido.

Aunque a Hans no quisiera admitirlo, tener ese tipo de intimidad con la reina le hacía sentirse..."reconfortado". Era como si su compañía tranquila le quitará el estrés.

La muchacha recargaba la cabeza en su ancho hombro y le rodeaba un brazo con ambas manos, él en respuesta le acariciaba los nudillos con la mano que ella no le sostenía. Desde ese punto podía apreciar la bella corona que se medio escondía entre su rubio cabello. Tenía que soportar las ganas de quitársela, mandarla arreglar y hacerse a sí mismo una corona adecuada...porque eso era imposible en ese preciso momento. Además, cuándo se la ponía, no se la quitaba durante el transcurso del día. Ni siquiera en ese momento, mientras ambos estaban sentados en el suelo del despacho como dos niños y se cubrían del terrible frío con una manta. Aquello fue más por Hans, ya que para Elsa el frío pasaba desapercibido, "no le molestaba" según ella. Se encontraban esperando por una taza de chocolate que Gerda les ofreció.

Ante el silencio, la rubia alzó la mirada hacia el pelirrojo y él le sonrió tiernamente.

Elsa no pudo evitarlo, aunque quisiera. De alguna u otra manera terminó haciendo cercana al príncipe.

Todo empezó el día que recibió la carta de Anna, había llorado amargamente por horas junto a Kristoff y se quedó dormida en las caballerizas. Pero en medio de su sueño sintió como el muchacho la levantaba y la llevaba a su recámara. Hubiera querido decir que se encontraba inconsciente y no sabía cómo actuar, pero mentiría. Despertó a medias y de reojo lo vio. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, se recostó más contra su pecho y se dejó mimar. Cuándo llegaron, la recostó con cuidado en la cama y la cobijó. Ella fingió que dormía, pues sólo esperaba quedarse sola para volver a llorar. Pero él no se fue, al contrario, sintió como el colchón se hundía bajó su peso y como Hans le tomaba una de las manos.

-Todo va a estar bien, lo juro- le susurró al tiempo que acariciaba sus nudillos. Le habló en un volumen tan bajito que hasta ella tuvo dificultades para oírlo. Pero esas simples palabras y un gesto tan sencillo, como acariciarle los nudillos, habían terminado de confirmar sus sospechas. Le gustará o no. Elsa, la primogénita de Adgar e Idún, actual reina de Arendell, estaba completa y locamente enamorada de Hans Westergard, treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur y almirante...triste y retorcida realidad.

Pero ya lo aceptaba y no planeaba hacer nada para cambiar u ocultar sus sentimientos, ya no. Sabría que sufriria, él intentó asesinarla después de todo, y era ambicioso y egoísta...pero aceptaría mil años de sufrimiento por cinco minutos de amor por parte de su príncipe.

Era consciente de lo bobo y cursi de sus pensamientos, pero ya no importaba. Por un momento agradeció que Anna no estuviera, sería difícil avanzar en un romance con él si su hermana se encontrará ahí. Y si se hubiera llegado a enterar, habría sido el fin del mundo. Estaba segura de que jamás se lo perdonaria. Y su fragil relación terminaría de romperse más y más hasta que un día ya no quedaría nada más que un lazo de sangre.

Aquello le oprimió el corazón y la hizo sentir enferma ¿cómo podía siquiera preferir a Hans que a su hermana? Eso era tan horrible de su parte. Anna no haría eso, ella supo que la menor decidió rechazar el beso de su ahora novio con tal de salvarla. No se la merecía, Elsa no se merecía a Anna. Y aún así la quería a su lado. Irónico.

-Elsa- la llamó desde la puerta la voz de Gerda. Sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Pasa, Gerda- indicó alejandose un poco del muchacho. Éste no protestó y hasta se hizo a un lado -Traigo una buena noticia- dijo con emoción la señora mientras le daba su taza de chocolate.

-Pues no la reserves para ti, habla.

-Llegó una carta de Anna para ti ¡y también un regalo!- confesó emocionada.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó incorporandose sin mucho cuidado, haciendo que un poco del líquido cayera.

-Ten- dijo entregándole un papel junto a una pequeña caja.

Hans observaba la escena desde un rincón, cuándo dirigió su mirada hacia el ama de llaves vio cómo ésta le indicaba que abandonarán el lugar.

-Con su permiso, majestad- dijeron los dos sirvientes al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia.

-Gerda- llamó la reina, ignorando su despedida.

-¿Le llegó también carta a Kristoff?- preguntó sin apartarle la vista al papel que sostenía con firmeza.

-No, Elsa. Me temo que no- respondió con pesar.

-Mándalo llamar, que venga- ordenó poniendo la carta en el escritorio.

-Inmediatamente- respondió la mujer saliendo apresurada.

-Él también debe estar aquí, él también tiene derecho- aclaró a nadie. Se sentó en la enorme silla, juntó las manos frente a ella y miro directamente al frente.

Hans no supo si era buena idea quedarse ahí, tal vez ellos querrían algo de privacidad. Pero no movió ni un músculo.

Minutos después apareció el joven con paso veloz, entrando en el despacho sin ninguna cortesía. Aunque, obviamente, eso no era importante.

-¿Tienes noticias? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kristoff sin estar aún totalmente dentro del lugar.

-Llegó una carta- informó con la mayor tranquilidad posible- supongo que por mi cumpleaños. Supe que no te llegó ninguna a ti así que...- no tuvo manera de explicar las razones por las que lo había mandado llamar, sólo sabía que lo quería ahí.

El rubio intento ocultar su decepción al saber que Anna no le había escrito una carta a él.

-No creo que sea buena idea, ella te escribió a ti...

-Vamos- interrumpió dulcemente Elsa- seguramente también te incumbe a ti.

El muchacho asintió y se sentó con cuidado frente a la reina.

-Majestad- dijo Hans- me retiro.

-No, Hans, quédese- le respondió y él obedeció sin dudar.

Ella abrió lentamente la carta y suspiró antes de empezar a leer en voz alta.

 _"Querida Elsa:_

 _Ni te imaginas lo mal que me siento por no estar a tu lado en un día tan especial. De verdad, lo siento. De verdad. Tenía tantos planes...¡pero no todo está perdido! El regalo que compré hace unas semanas no iba a quedarse conmigo, así que ahí está. ¡Disfrútalo! Sé que te gustará, lo sé._

 _Por cierto, dile a Kristoforo que lamento tanto no escribirle una carta a él, pero mi tiempo y dinero están enpezando a ser tan valiosos como el oro. No es que no se merezca el gasto o que no es digno o que prefiera mi dinero...pero bueno, sinceramente no creía tener las fuerzas necesarias para escribirle sin romperme en mil pedacitos...no porque prefiera escribirte a ti que hablar personalmente...¡oh, Elsa! Sigo titubeando a pesar de todo. Pero pronto eso cambiará, ya verás. Te lo juro. No olvides que los amo. A todos. A ti, a Kristoff, a Olaf, a Sven, a Gerda, a Kai... No te aflijas por mí y disfruta de tu día._

 _P.D: te prometo que veré tu discurso hoy._

 _Con infinito amor, Anna"_

-Vendrá- dijo al bajar el papel de su rostro.

-Si, dijo que vería el discurso. Y no otra forma de hacerlo más que viniendo al castillo.- confirmó Kristoff con emoción.

-Pero dudo que Anna sea tan descuidada, puede conseguirse otra manera. Después de todo, dice que tiene dinero ¿no? Podría pagarle a una persona para que la deje ver todo desde el tejado de su casa.- opinó Hans.

-Vendrá bien disfrazada, de eso estoy segura...

-Pero vendrá, tenemos una oportunidad de oro aquí.- le respondió el rubio al pelirrojo algo molesto.

-Eso quiere decir que aún está en Arendell, por ahora no ha salido- la reina permanecía lejana a la opinión de los hombres que estaban ahí. Ella sólo quería encontrar a su hermana.

-Pero éstas cartas que no dan ninguna señal- concluyó frustada.

-¿No tiene una dirección? ¿una estampilla?- preguntó su casi cuñado.

-No, y no tengo ni idea de cómo hace llegar las cartas al palacio.

-Deberías citar al cartero- sugirió el príncipe.

-Ya lo hice- le respondió el montañés- un soldado dijo que lo traería apenas lo encontrará.

-Ese será nuestro primer paso, estaremos cada vez más cerca de Anna.

* * *

 **Ya sé que el capítulo es algo soso puesto que la historia ya está empezando a tomar forma (apenas xD) y que ésto no acaba con dudas. Pero sean pacientes babys :3**

 **Hasta la próxima xD**


	17. Chapter 17

_Era ya la segunda semana que iba para allá, y siempre recibía la misma respuesta. Un "No" contundente. No, no, no y no. Se sentía verdaderamente desesperada. Se suponía que tenía los requisitos necesarios, hasta invento que tenía algo de experiencia. Pero no obtenía resultados. Se repetía que debía esperar, pero su paciencia estaba acabandose. Incluso empezaba a considerar la idea de regresar al palacio, ahí estaría jugando y paseando, comiendo chocolate. No rogando día tras día para conseguir un trabajo feo. Aunque ¿entonces dónde quedaría su determinación? Si de repente llegará y ya todos seguirían viéndola como una mimada inmadura, y no quería eso. Sin contar el largo y pesado sermón que le daría su hermana._

 _Aguanta Anna, aguanta._

 _-Estaba esperándote- la saludo la señora de la oficina apenas entró, con su característico acento, ese acento que empezaba a fastidiarla. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar así? ¿por qué eran diferentes? Aquel lugar simplemente no era lindo, ni bonito ni cómodo._

 _-Buen día- saludó sin ánimos- ¿alguna novedad?- preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

 _-Sí, muchacha. Al fin respondieron.- contestó con alegría._

 _No se molestó mucho en escuchar la respuesta, ya la conocía. Siempre era igual._

 _-Oh, bueno ya habrá...espera ¿qué?- cuándo su cabeza procesó y entendió lo que pasaba se quedó estática. Se negaba a creer que era cierto, tal vez estaban jugándole una broma._

 _-Te contestaron, Mary, alguien quiere contratarte._

 _Eso era magnífico, las oportunidades empezaban a llegar._

* * *

Elsa sabía que era muy malo caminar con su ropa de dormir por ahí, si alguien la vería se crearían rumores, además de que su implacable moral estaría en duda. Pero el sueño se negaba a llegar a ella. Así que había decidido dar un paseo nocturno, quizá se relajaria y conseguiría dormir al menos un par de horas. Aunque no supiera ni a dónde ir, de verdad lo necesitaba, todo el alboroto estaba cobrandole factura en su débil cuerpo. Siempre, de alguna u otra manera, cuándo caminaba sin rumbo, terminaba yendo a las caballerizas. Ya debía considerar aquel lugar como su guarida o algo así. Hasta había dormido ahí, sin contar que también besó a Hans ahí...

Desde la distancia visualizó la figura de alguien, y a pesar de que no era clara, sus pensamientos la llevaron inmediatamente a pensar en Kristoff. Era dónde se quedaba su reno Sven y muchas veces el rubio también dormía ahí, aunque aquel lugar era en el que su casi cuñado pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, el palacio no era lo suyo. Lo entendía, los lujos y las formalidades no encajaban con su personalidad, lo intentaba por Anna pero le resultaba incómodo.

Por eso no se sorprendió al encontrarlo sentado en un pedazo de paja.

-Buenas noches- saludó con formalidad, aunque no quisiera. Era como si su voz ya estuviera programada para hablar así.

-Buenas noches, Elsa- la saludó él, con un tono más cotidiano y apagado.

Sabía como se sentía, era muy difícil...Kristoff también creía tener la culpa por la desaparición de su hermana.

-Al parecer a Sven no le agrada la idea del desvelo- comentó ella viendo al reno, que dormía plácidamente junto a Olaf.

-No, la verdad es que no. Ni a Olaf, aunque no creó que en estos momentos sirvan de mucho despiertos.

-Comprendo.

Después de algunos segundos en silencio, la rubia decidió sentarse junto a él.

-De verdad tenía esperanzas en encontrar alguna pista de Anna hoy.- soltó Elsa recargando la barbilla entre sus manos.

-Sí, yo también lo esperaba. Pero al parecer es más inteligente de lo que creíamos. Mira que hacer llegar una carta de la nada es bastante astuto, todos que creíamos que se necesitaba mínimo el nombre para lograrlo...ella nos demostró que no. Además, ha sobrevivido de alguna u otra manera. Con poco dinero y sin saber trabajar de verdad.

-Quizá sabe más del mundo de lo que creemos.

-Tenlo por seguro- afirmó el rubio con algo de entusiasmo. Por alguna razón, saber que su novia era inteligente lo llenaba de un orgullo grande, no podía evitarlo.

-Aunque esto solo nos muestra la triste realidad, Kristoff- dijo ella con resignación, e intentado sonar reconfortante- Anna no quiere que la encontremos.

Esa verdad era tan dolorosa y a pesar de ser ella quien la dijera, rogaba por qué fuera mentira. Pero no era así, ya lo sabía. Todas las formas en que los había evadido, en que huía, no daban el beneficio de la duda. Anna no quería ser encontrada, no deseaba volver.

El día de su cumpleaños hubo decenas de guardias buscándola, pero nadie la encontró. Y cuando llamaron al cartero, no pudo darles información sobre ella. Según el muchacho, las cartas se las hacía llegar una señora. Después mandaron llamar a la mujer, y ella sólo les dijo que habían aparecido la mañana anterior en su puerta, con una nota y el dinero para hacerlas llegar con mensajería express.

-Pero ¿nunca se preguntó quién las llevaba? ¿Qué tal si la metían en un lío? Y ¿si eran amenazas? Tal vez tienen a mi hermana secuestrada y la están usando para extorsionarme y por eso usan su sello.

Había preguntado ella, pero la señora respondió que no se podía desconfiar de la princesa. A Elsa no dejaba de sorprenderle el poco sentido común que la gente tenía.

-Tenemos que resignarnos, ella no quiere que la busquemos- concluyó con pesar.

El joven a su lado suspiró hondo.

-Pocas veces hago lo que ella quiere ¿sabes?- dijo después de unos momentos con un tono entre alegre y pensativo.

-Ella dice "no quiero que vayas a las montañas, puede ser peligroso" y yo me voy temprano en la mañana, para que no me lo impida- confesó- ella dice "quiero que vivas en el castillo, no me gusta verte en los establos" y yo me invento más trabajo en el día y en las noches me escabulló de mi habitación para no dormir ahí.- volvió a dejar salir aire de forma pesada- ella dice "este anillo está bien, no debes comprarme otro. No quiero que gastes dinero innecesariamente" y yo voy y gasto mi ahorros en un anillo de compromiso digno.

Esa confesión hizo que Elsa girará la cabeza rápidamente y fijará la vista en la pequeña caja que Kristoff ahora sostenía.

-Kristoff...- susurró ella conmovida. Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de cuán importante era du hermana para el muchacho frente a ella.

-Está vez no será la excepción- continuó con tono firme- ella dice "no me busquen" y yo pasaré cada día buscándola hasta encontrarla.

* * *

-¿Majestad?- la llamó Hans desde afuera.

-Adelante- contestó ella con su característico tono de autoridad. Sin apartar la mirada de los papeles y llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativa. La carta que leía venía de un reino vecino, al parecer querían hacer unos negocios sucios con Arendell. Obviamente no se lo decían tal cuál, pero el contenido de la carta era tan descarado y cínico que se puso a pensar en una manera correcta de negar su propuesta sin caer en guerra, pues le habían insinuado claramente que eso pasaría si no cooperaba. Pero su atención se vio interrumpida por el fuerte sonido que se produjo de pronto, alterando el silencio que reinaba en el despacho. Levantó la vista al oír la puerta abrirse y observar al pelirrojo entrar con dificultad.

-Traje el té- le informó mientras maniobraba hábilmente con la bandeja. Ella no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa al verlo, esos movimientos le daban una apriencia verdaderamente graciosa. Y parecía que el trabajo era complicado, pues tardó algunos segundos más en cerrar la puerta. Elsa se preguntó si siempre hacía todo eso o sólo era en aquella ocasión, nunca lo había visto hacerlo antes.

-Majestad, créame que ésto es difícil. Así que le suplico no se burle de mi desdicha- le dijo él fingiendose ofendido y molesto. Mientras dejaba la bandeja en una pequeña mesita y empezaba a preparle los alimentos.

-No lo hago, Hans- le respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Con todo respeto, majestad, pero me parece que no es así- contraatacó extendiendole la taza de té.

-¿Está llamándome mentirosa?- preguntó ella levantando una ceja y tomando la bebida.

-No, para nada, majestad.

Elsa rió quedito y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Agradecería el que no me dijera "majestad" tantas veces- dijo la rubia después de unos momentos.

-Y yo agradecería que no sólo me tuteara cuando se enfada, majestad.

Ella abrió la boca y dejó salir una exclamasion escandalosa, haciendo sonreír al pelirrojo.

-Debería ser severamente castigado por esa muestra de insolencia- sentenció divertida, decidida a seguirle el juego y olvidarse por unos momentos de la carga de trabajo.

-¡Oh, su maravillosa majestad! Ruego su perdón- exclamó con exagerado dramatismo.

Elsa rió fuertemente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Su maravillosa majestad?- preguntó sin dejar de reir, él solamente se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes ser agradable si te lo propones, Hans- confesó levantándose de su silla.

-Sí, la verdad es que tú también Elsa.- contestó viéndola caminar decidida en su dirección.

Cuándo llegó hasta él le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, le regaló una amplia sonrisa y sin pensar mucho le dio un suave beso en los labios, sorprendiendo al muchacho y dejándolo estático. En el momento justo en que él salió del shock y se decidió a responder al gesto, ella se apartó lentamente, suspirando y abriendo los ojos. Al instante se encontró con la sonrisa del ojiverde, haciendo que un intenso rubor cubriera sus mejillas. Con cautela apartó las manos de su cuello, con toda la intención de alejarse.

-No, no Elsa, no- susurró Hans tomándole las manos y atrayendola a él- no sientas vergüenza por hacer esto...es maravilloso.

Y sin darle oportunidad de replicar volvió a besarla de manera menos casta, pero no demasiado atrevida. Ésta vez fue Elsa la sorprendida y miles de posibilidades para actuar le llegaron a la mente. La más tentadora era alejarse, darle una bofetada y dejarle bien claro que ella sería quién llevará las riendas en la relación.

Pero el ágil y sutil movimiento de los labios masculinos en los suyos, sumado a las suaves caricias que recibía en la cintura, la convencieron de simplemente dejarse llevar.

Intentó seguir el ritmo, pero era tan malditamente inexperta. Así que se resignó a ser besada.

Después de unos momentos el se apartó, ensanchando más su sonrisa y echando la cabeza para atrás. Ella no pudo evitar sonreir también.

-Me gusta el té de limón- le dijo Hans regresando la vista a ella y acariciandole la mejilla. Ella rió y bajo la mirada apenada.

* * *

La cena estaba transcurriendo de un modo tan silencioso y deprimente. Aún cuándo casi le había rogado a Kristoff que cenará con ella, la presencia del chico no servía de nada, cómo si no estuviera. Era obvio que aunque quisieran, no podrían olvidar la ausencia de Anna. No si nadie hacía nada para evitarlo.

-Y ¿qué tal tu día, Kristoff?- preguntó de pronto Elsa, para que no hubiera tanto silencio, sorprendiendo al muchacho que estaba absorto en picotear su comida.

-¿Eh?- preguntó aún distraído.

-Pregunté por tu dia- respondió de un modo tranquilo, sin querer hacer sentir mal al rubio.

-Este...pues ¿bien?- no quería agregar nada más, pero al ver los ojos celestes de la reina aún clavados en él esperando otra respuesta, se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Es un poco aburrido no trabajar- continuó con algo de inseguridad- no soy de los que les gusta sólo ver el día pasar. Olaf y Sven son buena compañía, pero sin Anna...

-Y ¿qué hacías antes de llegar al palacio en los días de descanso?- interrumpió ella para evitar que se tocará en tema de su hermana. No quería terminar la noche en otro mar de lágrimas.

Él lo notó y bajó la mirada apenado, para dejar salir aire pesadamente.

-Iba con los trolls y me quedaba con ellos toda la temporada- contestó de manera simple y alzando la mirada en dirección de ella- son mi familia y mi hogar estaba a su lado.

Por unos momentos ella no supo que decir. No sabía si la respuesta de su casi-cuñado era melancólica o simple. Estaba cabizbajo, pero su voz era neutral y sin sentimientos aparentes. Estar sin la pelirroja realmente le afectaba, al menos así lo parecía.

-¿Por qué no vas con ellos?- sugirió falsamente alegre.

-Por ahora no es posible, los caminos están muy estancados por la nieve- informó dando por fin un mordisco a su pedazo de carne.

-Oh...justamente de eso quería hablar- él la vio de reojo, con muy poco interés en el asunto- Sé que tú te mueves mucho por esos rumbos y supongo que eres un gran conocedor.

Kristoff sonrió sutilmente por los halagos y fue hasta entonces que le dedicó toda su atención.

-Quería pedir tu consejo- informó regalandole una sonrisa.

-¿Consejo? ¿Para qué?

-No sé...¿algunas rutas alternas? ¿mejoras para los trineos? Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer posible el tránsito en esos caminos, para la gente que vive en las montañas. Cómo dices, por ahora es difícil que vengan al centro de Arendell.

-Y la comida puede escasear o puede haber algún derrumbe- completo seriamente Kristoff. Ella asintió, dándole la razón, y junto las manos en su regazo, esperando una respuesta.

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo y se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Mil ideas cruzaron por su cabeza, pero para cada una había una fuerte objeción.

-Creo que podría ayudarte, pero no hoy, no ahora. Mi mente está en seco- dijo después de un rato.

-¡Oh, claro! Sólo quería saber que contaba contigo. Es todo. Podríamos hablarlo mañana, en mi despacho.

-Muy bien, entonces.

Después ambos volvieron a sus platos. La cena estuvo más amena, con la compañía de Olaf unas cuántas risas no faltaron.

* * *

 **Ufff...¿qué les digo? Antes que nada, buenas noches xD perdón por otro retraso.**

 **Y les informó que ya me di cuenta de algo. Mi falta de inspiración se debe al hecho de que la historia no termina de convencerme completamente. No es mi falta de amor al ship o algo parecido. ¡Es falta de amor a mi fic! He estado pensado en borrarlo y transcribirlo para hacerlo más decente...humm, no lo sé. Ya veremos xD**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	18. Chapter 18

_-¿Anna? Y ¿por qué la carta la firmó una tal "Mary"?- preguntó con desconfianza la señora frente a ella._

 _Su mirada le hizo tragar saliva. Aunque era delgada, tenía una voz muy potente y sus ojos eran tan afilados como cuchillos. Por un momento creyó que lo sabía todo. Que sabía quién era y cómo había llegado ahí._

 _Pero era imposible, nadie lo sabía, nadie nunca lo sabría._

 _Suspiró y juntó sus manos en el regazo._

 _-Mary es mi hermana mayor- mintió- Hace poco yo salí de casa y ella me ayudó firmando unas cartas, porque soy menor..._

 _-Cómo sea- le dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano, restandole importancia._

 _Permitiendole respirar al fin._

 _-La verdad es que necesito una muchacha de forma urgente- continuó- así que te quedas. Sólo espero que no estés planeando algún tipo de conspiración en mi contra o algo así._

 _-No, no, no- se apresuró a decir- puede confiar en mí._

 _-Bien, pues..._

 _-¡Mamá, mamá, mamá!- interrumpió un pequeño niño entrando ruidosamente en el estudio. Con el cabellos revuelto y la ropa desordenada._

 _-Robert, que te he dicho sobre interrumpir- le reprendio su madre falsamente._

 _-¡James llegó!- gritó con emoción, ignorando la reprimenda y saliendo sin dar más información._

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida a nadie- ¿no se supone que llegaba mañana?- se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta- vamos, Anna, ven- la llamó._

 _Ella obedeció sin dudar, pero con algo de vergüenza._

 _Una vez en la sala, se colocó detrás de la señora, a la espera. Se permitió admirar un poco más el lugar, calificándolo como "lindo" pero era algo triste._

 _-¡James! ¡James!- se escucharon un par de vocecillas que interrumpieron su inspección. Sin saber que hacer, bajo la mirada._

 _-¿James?- susurró para sí misma. ¿Quién era y por qué era tan importante? ¿Realmente debía estar ella ahí? No pudo pensar más, pues nuevamente el ruido acabó con su concentración. Incluso la servidumbre se alegró por la llegada de ese hombre. Hubiera querido preguntar, pero no había nadie cerca._

 _Cuando las pisadas apresuradas llegaron hasta el salón, los gritos se hicieron más potentes y se oyó un portazo, no pudo evitar ver de reojo._

 _-¡Niños!- llamó una nueva voz._

 _La señora de la casa, que le servía de protección, también se encaminó hacia el tal James, regalandole una vista más amplia. Pero no logró ver más que un montón de infantes abrazados a un hombre._

 _La señora esperó pacientemente, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Acabando con una teoría que acababa de formular, dónde juraba que esa mujer no sonreía jamás._

 _-¡Madre!- llamó el James apartándose con cuidado a la niños, que reían como locos._

 _-Hijo mío- llamó ella a su vez, abriendo los brazos para recibirlo en un abrazo._

 _Él se echó a su regazo sin chistar, y Anna al fin pudo verlo un poco mejor. Pero no lo suficiente._

 _El James era un muchacho de cabello oscuro y piel pálida._

 _Después de unos segundos, se separaron y el joven se dirigió a ellos. Todos los sirvientes hicieron una inclinación, mostrando su respeto. Ella los imito de forma torpe._

 _-Los extrañe a todos- dijo paseandose frente a ellos. Su voz era varonil, pero suave._

 _-Nadie cocina como Caroline- siguió- ni mantiene los jardines como John._

 _Por un momento su voz se apagó, y ella quiso ver, pero se sentía nerviosa. Así que decidió ver un poco, dándose cuenta de que se acercaba._

 _-A ti no te conozco- comentó llegando frente a ella._

 _-¿Eh?- preguntó alzando la vista._

 _Se quedó estática, sin saber como actuar._

 _El James tenía uno_

 _s hermosos ojos negros y unas enormes pestañas._

 _-Ella es Anna- oyó a lo lejos- nuestra nueva niñera._

 _-Un...un...placer- titubeo haciendo una tonta reverencia._

 _-De Arendell- dijo sonriendo._

 _-Sí..._

 _-Oh, ahora entiendo porque sus mujeres tienen la fama de ser las más hermosas._

* * *

-Siempre me entristece ver como se va el invierno. Es lo único de este planeta que realmente se parece a mí- suspiró Elsa dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro.

-No debería, tú eres perfectamente capaz de crear uno con un simple movimiento de manos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No es lo mismo- se quejó- esos no son naturales.

-Pero son igual de hermosos.

-No, no es cierto.

-Sí lo es.

-Dije que no.

-Y yo dije que sí.

-¿Te atreves a llevarle la contraria a la reina de Arendell?- preguntó alejandose y levantando una ceja de manera altanera. Dando inicio a uno de los tantos juegos que llevaban a cabo todos los días.

-Oh, no. Claro que no- respondió Hans llevándose una mano al pecho de forma teatral, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Y ¿ahora dice que me equivoco? Esas son ofensas muy graves ¿sabe? Podría castigarlo severamente por ello.

-Lamento tanto haberla ofendido, mi Majestad- se disculpó haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-Bien- dijo ella de manera seria- supongo que podría perdonarlo...a cambio de algo, por supuesto. Tal ofensa no será olvidada tan fácilmente- le tomó la barbilla, obligándolo a verla. Mantenía el semblante serio, pero por dentro quería reir a carcajadas.

Él arrugó los labios y fingió que pensaba.

-¿Qué será aquello de lo que depende mi vida?- usaba un tono tan dramático ella no pudo reprimir una discreta sonrisilla.

-Nada realmente difícil- comenzó con voz baja- ¿qué le parece...un beso?

Él levantó las cejas con falsa sorpresa.

-Majestad, eso es...- se silenció, pero luego le sonrió. Le apartó la mano con que le sostenía la cara y la llevó a sus labios con galantería. Ocasionadole un rubor a la joven.

-¿Está segura de que mi terrible falta puede pasarse por alto con un sólo beso? ¿no le parece que es insuficiente?

Elsa se permitió reír al fin, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Hans no esperó respuesta, de manera sutil tomó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Juntó sus labios de manera suave y delicada. Como lo hacía siempre. Habían bastado apenas unos cuántos meses para que a Hans le gustará de verdad fingirse enamorado.

Había olvidado casi por completo que ella era la reina, casi ya no recordaba sus deseos de ser rey. Odiaba admitir que llevaba semanas disfrutando de verdad su compañía. No de la heredera o de la reina de las nieves, no. Disfrutaba hablar con la chica que amaba la historia y las novelas obscuras, inteligente y extremadamente sensible para su imagen de frialdad. Le gustaba estar con Elsa.

Y eso le incomodaba, le incomodaba mucho. Pero, se permitía disfrutar también.

Fue ella quién terminó el beso, y cuando abrió los ojos, él vio su enorme sonrisa. Esa a la que estaba empezando a volverse adicto y que tanto amaba. Sí, amaba.

-Ya está más que perdonado, señor- le dijo divertida.

-Es una pena- se quejó falsamente.

-Elsa- llamó Kristoff azotando las puertas y entrando en la habitación. Sobresaltandolos a ambos.

Elsa inmediatamente deshizo el agarre y se apartó de él. Hans, por su parte, fue hasta el escritorio y se posiciono al lado, de manera muy formal. Cómo se suponía debía ser. Maldiciendo al montañés por su intromisión y sus pocos modales. Si fuera por él, le daría una buena reprimenda y le enseñaría modales. Pero, no podía hacerlo.

-¡Kristoff!- dijo Elsa nerviosa mientras se sentaba en la enorme silla- ¡que sorpresa! ¿se te ofrece algo?

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo y les dirigió una mirada interrogante, incluso acusante. Pero después dejó caer los hombros y no comentó nada.

-No, sólo vine a avisarte que ya llegué.

-Me alegra saber que llegaste con bien.

-Gracias, también vine para agendar alguna fecha para tratar los temas sobre la primera recolección de hielo- dijo seriamente.

-¡Oh, sí, claro! Mmm...- Elsa abrió nerviosamente un cajón y extrajo unos papeles- ¡mañana tengo tiempo libre!- informó.

-Si es tu tiempo de ocio, no debes...- comenzó a decir, pero ella lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-¡No, no! Soy la reina, mi deber es velar por mi pueblo.- afirmó sonriendo.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Bueno, ya es todo. Adiós- dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-Kristoff- lo llamó Elsa, con un poco más de tranquilidad, impidiendole marcharse.

-¿Sí?

-Hay...- comenzó dudosa- ¿alguna nueva información sobre Anna?

Su voz se volvió débil irremediablemente, sólo pensar en su hermana y en los meses que ya habían pasado separadas le oprimía el corazón. Y Kristoff no la pasaba mejor, se le notaba. Dejó escapar aire y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Ninguna- lamentó- y sin cartas no hay forma de saber algo...quizá ya esté muy lejos. Cada día pienso que jamás la encontraremos...- concluyó con pesar.

-No, Kristoff- dijo levantandose y caminando en su dirección. Cuando estuvo frente a él le tomó la cara y lo obligó a verla.

-La hayaremos, ya verás- afirmó.

Su casi cuñado sonrio tristemente y le tomó las manos.

-Sí, ya sé- susurró.

Elsa se abalanzo hacia él y lo abrazó, para intentar reconfortarlo. No podía imaginar la tristeza que sentía el pobre, tan solo. Ella tenía a Hans, pero Kristoff ahora sólo la tenía a ella. Era su deber, se lo debía. Por las veces que la habían ayudado, porque ahora era su familia y se había convertido en su más fiel amigo. Y, aún si nunca tocaban el tema, sabía que jamás revelaría su secreto. Nunca le diría a nadie que mantenía un amorío con el príncipe que intentó asesinarla. El montañés ya tenía un lugar muy grande en su corazón.

-Tengo que cambiarme- le dijo él, apartándose suavemente. Y terminando con la reflexión de Elsa.

-Sí, sí. Te esperamos en la cena- respondió sonriendo sinceramente.

-Ahí estaré- se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Alguien debería enseñarle modales a ese grandulón- gruñó entre dientes el pelirrojo cuando se vio de nuevo sólo con Elsa.

Ella se giró y caminó hacia el escritorio, despreocupadamente.

-No veo por qué- dijo de manera simple, mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a leer algunos documentos.

-Oh, déjame pensar- habló con sarcasmo- ¿será por qué no se preocupa en tocar la puerta? ¿Por qué ya no se dirige a ti con respeto? ¿por qué no le importa tu reputación? ¡Porque claramente he visto como platican en las noches sin ninguna reserva! Siempre los dos con su ropa de dormir y sin ninguna compañía- concluyó apretando los puños. E intentando no parecer demasiado enojado, aunque estaba comenzando a estarlo.

-No debe tocar la puerta- comenzó ella, sin prestarle su total atención- yo misma se lo pedí hace un tiempo. Tiene la total libertad para entrar aquí cuando quiera. Obviamente tampoco debe hablarme con respeto, es mi cuñado. Y si no lo consideras así, tómalo como un amigo. Y respecto a las platicas nocturnas...- suspiró- sólo hablamos, más por mí que por él.

Aquello no era del todo mentira, pues Kristoff se había convertido en su confidente. Al principio se veían para llorar por Anna, pero después fueron un poco más allá. Nada fuera del círculo de amistad, el rubio pertenecía totalmente a su hermana y ella...bueno, ella ya amaba también a alguien. Pero se dieron cuenta de lo parecidos que eran. Ambos de naturaleza reservada y con afición a la soledad. Un amor fraternal muy grande y, a pesar de su fachada, era tan fácil avergonzarlos y hacerlos sonrojar. Y se le sumaba el amor por la princesa. Al final terminó buscando su compañía por gusto.

Le profesaba ya tanta confianza, incluso más que la que tenía hacia Hans.

-Supongo entonces que aquí tendré que comportarme sólo como un sirviente- su voz la sacaron de sus pensamientos- sabes a lo que me refiero. Murmuró acercándosele, pero al final se decidió a permenecer sólo detrás de su silla.

-Sí...- suspiró- aunque él no está aquí todo el tiempo. Tú sabes, entre el trabajo y la búsqueda de Anna son pocos los días que pasa en el palacio- comentó.

-Aún así, creo que estás dándole demasiadas libertades. ¿Qué pasa si un día nos descubre? Suponiendo que no lo hizo hoy.- Hans intentaba persuadirla para que se alejara más del rubio. No le había pasado desapercibida su extraña cercanía. Y no quería que sus planes se estroperan, estaba yendo tan lejos, poniendo en juego sus propios sentimientos.

Pocas veces se arriesgaba a tales magnitudes y no permitiría que un simple montañés lo estropeara.

-No estoy dándole ningunas libertades- afirmó apartando, por fin, la mirada de los papeles- y si es que llega a enterarse de lo nuestro podemos confiar en él.

-Elsa- llamó de forma demandante, pero suave.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, atreviendose a verlo.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando entre tú y Kristoff?- su voz sonó autoritaria, baja, pero potente.

Elsa no respondió de inmediato, intentó asimilar sus palabras y mantenerse serena.

-¿Cómo que qué?- se levantó totalmente confundida- ¿a qué te refieres? ¿qué insinuas?

Él se acercó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para intimidarla.

-Yo no insinúo nada- comenzó de forma neutral- sólo pregunté.

Sus ojos revelaban el ya enorme enojo que sentía. De alguna u otra manera se sentía traicionado y engañado. Como si su orgullo hubiera sido pisoteado. Él, el príncipe de las Islas del Sur ¿humillado por una reina con problemas de autoestima y un pobre plebeyo? No podía ni conciliar la idea.

-Pues no hagas preguntas sugerentes- pidió molesta, dándole de nuevo la espalda.

Pero deteniendose al oirlo hablar.

-Es sólo...- el pelirrojo volvió apretar los puños y le sostuvo una mirada fría, que ella sintió aún cuando no lo veía directamente- tú, tú, Elsa. Estás conmigo. Puede que nadie lo sepa, pero...

-Yo no te pertenezco, Hans- lo interrumpió seriamente, girándose bruscamente en su dirección.

Hans sintió como un extraño estremecimiento le recorría el estómago y una furia se apoderaba de él por sus palabras y la forma arrogante en que lo veía. Como si aquello fuera verdad.

Ella lo necesitaba, más de lo que creía. Él se había convertido en algo importante, lo sabía. Él, en cambio, no la necesitaba. Llegaría el día en que ella no estuviera, y todo estaría bien en su vida. No necesitaba sus besos ni caricias ,podría comprar las de otras mujeres. Ni siquiera sus opiniones o su olor. No extrañaría su risa y su magia. No extrañaría tenerla en su regazo...

-Pero yo a ti sí- respondió sin darse cuenta.

* * *

 **Ya mejor ni me disculpo xD**

 **Puede que tarde meses en actualizar y que los capítulos sean decepcionantes, pero prometí que acabaría antes de "La aventura de Olaf" y así será :3**

 **Por cierto, nunca me tomé el tiempo de agradecer a congeladaazul por seguir ésta historia, no te culparía si ya la abandonaste. Aún así, gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Y a la chica que dejó los últimos dos reviews (no recuerdo el nombre, lo siento) ¡gracias por tus palabras! Como dije en un principio, el fic sólo lo inicié para practicar mi escritura, así que no lo consideró gran cosa, pero si te gusta ¡que mejor! Respecto a lo del Kristanna, también creo que me enfoco mucho en ellos. Pero es inevitable cuando llevo meses leyendo puros fics de ese fandom... El Helsa muere queridas, muere.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	19. Chapter 19

-¡Oh! Si que vienes molesto...- le dijo Sugelly apartando la vista del libro que leía al verlo entrar a su habitación.

-No molestes- le gruño él azotando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose violentamente frente a una pequeña mesa.

-No lo haría si no estuvieras en mi recámara.

-¡No molestes!- exigió en un grito enojado.

-¡Y tú no me grites!.

Hans se limitó a refunfuñar. Le gustaba el carácter valeroso de su amiga, pero en momentos como aquellos detestaba el hecho de que no pudiera quedarse callada.

-Todas las mujeres no son más que piedras innecesarias en el camino- murmuró apretando los puños contra la mesa. La pelinegra se apartó el libro del regazo y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Cree que porque es la reina de Arendell puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana?- continuó molesto, cerrando los ojos- Ella no sabe nada. Ella me necesita, yo no la necesito a ella...¡que se vaya al infierno! Que se vaya y no vuelva...¡que se pudra!

-Te traeré un sándwich- sugirió ella poniéndose de pie, buscando cualquier excusa para marcharse y darle paz.

-No, quédate- le pidió el pelirrojo sin mirarla.

-Creo que...- comenzó a excusarse, pero fue interrumpida por la potente voz del hombre.

-Quédate.

En otras ocasiones ella hubiera protestado, pero no en aquella. No cuando su amigo la necesitaba. Se veía realmente ¿afectado? Por lo que sea que hubiera pasado, y no le gustaba verlo así. Respiró y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó suavemente.

-Yo no la amo- confesó Hans en voz baja. Sugelly no tardó en entender que se refería a Elsa. Pero le tomó un poco más de tiempo decidir como proceder. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la reina fue nombrada en alguna de sus conversaciones.

-¿Por qué no?- se animó a preguntar con cautela, aún algo insegura. Pero Hans se relajó un poco. Su voz sonaba tímida y, de alguna manera, tranquilizante ante sus oídos. Sugelly era su más querido y preciado bálsamo.

-Porque no puedo- suspiró y aligero la presión con que se sostenía de la mesa- no puedo darme ese lujo. El que se enamora pierde...

-No siempre.

-¡Aquí sí!- le gritó.

Ella volvió a respirar, conteniendose para no gritarle.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella es poderosa- contestó- porque me hará daño si me vuelvo vulnerable.

-Ella no es mala.

-El amor lo es- contraataco- y si yo me permito amarla me irá mal. Yo lo sé...

-Hans- llamó sutilmente, pero él no contestó- Hans- habló de nuevo tomándole la barbilla, para obligarlo a verla- Hans, cariño, no temas. Entiendo tu postura, de verdad que sí ¿cómo no temerle a lo desconocido? Jamás has amado, lo sé, es difícil ahora que está sucediendo. Pero responde ¿realmente crees que la reina se atrevería a usar tu amor por ella en contra tuya?

-Lo hizo hoy- afirmó con amargura- ella está humillandome. Se ve a escondidas con ese rubio maldito.

La azabache se contuvo de sonreír. Sin darse cuenta su amigo estaba mostrandole que celaba a la reina.

-Y eso te molesta ¿por qué?

-¡Porque ella no tiene derecho a burlarse de mí!- respondió apartándose del agarre.

-¿En serio crees que esta engañándote?

-No lo creo, lo hace. Ella miente, estoy seguro de que también tiene un plan- reflexionó el ex-principe en voz alta- y yo debo ser parte de él. No soy más que una pieza de ajedrez en su tablero.

-Eso no parece tener ningún sentido ¿sabes?

-No, pero es verdad.

Ella soltó un poco de aire, intentando decidir que hacer. Era obvio que estaba furioso y dolido, que discutir no era la mejor opción y que tampoco debía dejarlo sólo. Al final, decidió seguir sus instintos y lo abrazó, de una manera un poco extraña y que resultaba dolorosa para ambos.

-Sólo, déjate amarla- dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza- sin miedos o prejuicios o ideas. Amála como debería ser: sin pensar.

Hans también cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Pero...

-Y- lo interrumpió- puede que no sea de ayuda, pero si llegas a equivocarte y de verdad sales herido, yo estaré ahí para ti. Yo nunca voy a dejarte, porque te quiero, Hans Westergaard.

Después de unos segundos, el pelirrojo le tomó las manos y plantó pequeños besos en cada una.

-Es más que suficiente- declaró.

* * *

Caminaba feliz, extrañamente feliz, por los pasillos del castillo hacia la recámara de la reina.

Había tomado un baño, pero también había jugado como niño con Sugelly. La pobre tuvo que darse una ducha ella también debido a lo mojada que terminó. Él quiso ayudarla. Había ofrecido su ayuda con una sonrisa picara, pero ella se negó rotundamente y se sonrojó muchísimo al entender sus palabras. Así fue como descubrió que su amiga era aún pura y virginal, se había burlado un poco. Pero al final optó por simplemente marcharse y dejarla descansar. Pero ya llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, pues, la relajación del agua fría contra su piel más la diversión, dieron como resultado un Hans feliz. Ni siquiera el hecho de que se dirigía de nuevo a cumplir con su humillante tarea como sirviente opacaba tanta alegría.

Se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta y dio unos suaves golpecitos, pero no espero permiso para entrar. Abrió lentamente y asomó con precaución el rostro.

-¿Elsa?- ya no le sorprendia no obtener respuesta. Ella leía continuamente y en esos momentos el mundo carecía de importancia. A veces se centraba solamente en el millón de cosas que tenía en la cabeza y se olvidaba de los demás. Así que creyó que aquel día no tendría porque ser distinto. Entró con cuidado y cerró la puerta intentando no hacer ruido.

Paseó la mirada por la habitación oscura, buscando a la reina.

La encontró a los pocos segundos, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

Estaba junto a la ventana, abrazándose a sí misma y llorando desconsoladamente. Tardó unos momentos en pensar en algo, su mente se oscureció al verla. La había visto llorar ya tantas veces, pero cada vez era más extraña que la otra. Cada vez su pecho se oprimía más.

-¿Elsa?- llamó mientras caminaba titubeante a ella- ¿qué ocurre?

Temía que llorará por causa suya ¿tal vez estaba sintiéndose culpable? Después de todo, habían discutido muy gravemente. Y ella había dicho ciertas cosas. Si así eran las cosas, era bueno que estuviera ganando su simpatia. O al menos que con sus impulsivas palabras finales le haya dado remordimiento.

Pero, por alguna razón, no vio como una ventaja esa posibilidad. Al contrario, le molestaba pensar que él podría ser la razón. Pero obviamente eso era poco probable.

Regresó al presente al oir sus leves sollozos.

-Anna...- fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Una parte suya se alegró, eso significaba que no había algún problema con él. Pero eso también significa depresión, una etapa muy dura para Elsa. Desde que la pelirroja se había ido, constantemente tenía períodos de mucha tristeza. Él siempre estaba a su lado, pero aún así tardaba tiempo en reponerse. Así que seguramente ese era uno de esos momentos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se sentó a su lado y la pegó a su pecho. Siempre así eso, pues eso siempre funcionaba. Ella no puso ninguna resistencia y hasta pareció agradecida con el consuelo.

-Shh. Está bien, de verdad. Ella está bien- susurraba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No sé nada de mi hermana- sollozó.

-Pero está bien, ya verás. Simplemente ha de haber olvidado escribirte. Sabes lo distraída que es.

-La extraño tanto- confesó antes de abandonarse nuevamente al llanto.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

La sintió temblar violentamente contra él. Sus lágrimas eran tan abundantes que no tardó en sentir que su camisa se mojaba.

-Elsa, vamos- dijo levantando su rostro.

El dolor era inconfundible en sus ojos, eso le dolió. Eso le ayudó a descubrir que no le gustaba verla triste, menos a esas magnitudes.

Por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras. No sabía que decir para consolarla. Porque una parte suya le decía que ninguna palabra ayudaría.

Acarició suavemente sus mejillas y lentamente se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Elsa no dejó de llorar, pero su respiración se tranquilizó un poco y respondió al gesto. Hans no quiso hacer del beso algo apasionado, pues estaba fuera de lugar, así que se separó segundos después. Sostuvo el rostro femenino entre sus manos y juntó sus frentes, viéndola a los ojos.

-No sé si te sirve- susurró- pero yo estoy aquí para ti.

Ella asintió y se abrazo fuertemente a él. Frotando su mejilla húmeda en su hombro.

-¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, Hans?- preguntó intentando dejar de sollozar, aunque no lo lograba.

-Eso mismo me preguntó yo, pero contigo- confesó besándole la cabeza.

Permanecieron unos momentos más abrazados, en silencio. Pero a ninguno parecía importarle eso. Ella se levantó después y se pasó una mano por los ojos, para secar su lágrimas. Cuando sus ojos se vieron libres de llanto, se quedó viendo fijamente al joven. Analizando todos sus rasgos, sus ojos, nariz, cabello, boca...y se echó a reir.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el pelirrojo confundido, pero sonrió también.

-Es sólo que...- Elsa suspiró y luego tomó el rostro de Hans entre sus manos- nunca había notado lo parecidos que son- confesó con diversión.

-¿Cómo?- su cara cambio de divertida a consternada.

-Tú y Anna- aclaró.

-No hablas en serio- resolvió falsamente ofendido, apartándose de su agarre.

-El cabellos rojo, las pecas, la piel blanca. Anna incluso tiene un color de ojos medio verde.

-Mmmm...- él se llevó una mano al mentón, en pose pensativa- sí creo que tienes razón.

-¡Siempre la tengo!- dijo alegremente.

-Bien, sólo contestame algo- pidió acercando su rostro al de ella- cuándo me besas ¿piensas en Anna?

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez te ayude a extrañarla menos si actúo como ella.

-¡Hans! ¡Claro que no!

Un ataque de risa empezó a consumir a la reina. También a Hans, pero estaba intentando contenerse.

-¿Quieres que haga mi voz chillona?

-¡Anna no tiene la voz chillona!

-Tal vez un vestido o las trenzas...

-¡Basta Hans!- pidió poniendo una mano en su boca. El susodicho se permitió reir al fin.

Apartó la mano de Elsa y la tomó en brazos, cargándola en su hombro. Como si se tratará de un simple saco de papas.

La risa femenina resonaba en toda la habitación, y no paro ni cuando él la tumbó en la cama.

Se posicionó encima de ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Ella trataba inútilmente de apartar las manos masculinas de su cuerpo. Hans no tardó en encontrar el punto que más risa le causaba: las costillas.

Así que se enfocó en aquel punto y no se detuvo hasta que ella estaba prácticamente llorando de la risa. Se tumbó a su lado y se rió también. Feliz, extrañamente feliz.

-Gracias por todo- dijo con la voz cansada por reir.

-¿No debería yo darte las gracias? Tú me alegras y haces que deje de llorar. Y, si me permites exagerar, has alegrado mi vida de una manera maravillosa. Éste tiempo sin Anna...- empezó a discutir ella, pero la interrumpió poniendo una mano sus labios.

-No, Elsa. Tú me alegras a mí. Me ayudas a cambiar y, si me permites exagerar, haces que quiera ser mejor- él miró sus ojos ligeramente arrugados por su enorme sonrisa y se puso serio, consciente de lo que diría- deseo tanto merecerte...no entiendo porque estás conmigo cuando tienes a miles hombres a tus pies.

Escupio con pesar y verdaderamente desconcertado. Sin entender que era lo que había llevado a esa mujer a fijarse en la poca cosa miserable que era él.

La sonrisa que la reina le dirigía era dulce y maternal. Le hizo sentir una calidez muy grande en el corazón.

-Por eso estoy contigo, Hans- respondió- porque sé que no estás a mis pies. Porque sé que debo hacer hasta lo imposible para no perdete. Que no te gobierno, aunque quieras hacerme creer lo contrario. Tú aún puedes lastimarme...y soy fan de los riesgos.

-Las metáforas se te dan de maravilla.- respondió divertido.

-A mí todo se me da de maravilla, Hans- contraatacó alzando una ceja la reina.

* * *

¡ **Hey! ¡Volví!**

 **Ya sé que dije que antes del corto de Olaf el fic estaría terminado... Y pues no se pudo por diversas razones. De hecho tenía el borrador de éste capítulo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero no lo había terminado ni revisado ni nada.**

 **Bien, pues me llegó la inspiración al leer un fic en el que no me gusta nada como manejan las personalidades de los personajes y fue como "Oh, no. Ésto no se puede quedar así" y pues decidí escribir.**

 **Gracias a quienes leen y siguen ésto. Sepan que no planeó abandonarlo. Y pronto sabremos lo que pasó con Anna.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
